Showtime: Tekken Edition!
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: IT'S BACK! (This was originally taken down because it was in Script Format.) IT'S BEEN REVAMPED AND RENEWED! WATCH AS ME AND THE TEKKEN GANG HAVE SOME HILARIOUS LAUGHS, PAIN, AND RANDOMNESS! YEAH, SEND IN SOME Q'S SO THE FUN WILL NEVER END!
1. Silly Intro!

**(HEY, GUESS WHAT!? YOUR FAVORITE TEKKEN QUESTIONNAIRE IS BACK, BUT IN STORY FORMAT! IT'S TWICE THE LAUGHS, TWICE THE PAIN AND SUFFERING, AND TWICE THE RANDOMNESS! SEND IN SOME Q'S AFTER YOU READ THIS SHORT, YET NESSICARY CHAPTER!)**

* * *

After that long and breathless introduction, I sat down in my chair and started reading a book. Christian, my friend (Johnny took a break after I told him I was revamping the show. Poor Johnny…oh well!) decided to take his place. Eh…

"Nothing better than a good book and a quiet environment to-" A yell in the background made me set my book down and growl internally. I knew I should've put those two in a secluded room…

"GIMME THE DAMN EGGS, DAMMIT!"

"Be respectful to your elders!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Their argument spilled out in front of me, and so did the eggs. I had yellow blotches of yolk all over me. Both of them looked at me, cringing.

"Uh," One of them said. "We can fix this…"

"Yeah," The other one said. "What he said."

I stood up, wiping as much of the egg off of me as I could. I looked up at both of them, my eyes literally flaming with anger.

"Kaz…? Lars…?"

"Yes…?" They both said, almost shaking in their shoes.

"…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? NOW I LOOK LIKE I GOT SNEEZED ON!"

"I can get a wet towel and some new clothes," Lars said. "I mean…until I get back, kill Kaz. Bye!"

Lars ran out as quick as he could, leaving Kaz behind for me to literally rip apart like raw meat. Kaz's jaw dropped to the ground, unable to believe that his half-brother left him just like that. He turned back towards me, shivering like a cold and lost puppy.

"Uh," He said, unsure of what to say. "Sorry…?"

"Sorry? SORRY!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!? YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Sure enough, I jumped on Kaz and started beating the mess outta him, creating a large mess of blood, broken bones, and torn clothing. Those in proximity of the carnage slowly backed up before blazing down the hallway, terrified.

* * *

**Okay, so…that was just a little intro as to what happened before we started. Now that that's out the way, send in some Q's so we can get this show on the road. Bye peeps! **


	2. Special guest and Randomness all over!

For some reason, seeing Lars stare at me as I wiped the egg off kinda…scared me. I always knew he was scary, but THIS-THIS tops it all.

"Uh…" The more I returned his stare, the more I started to question what the hell he was looking at. He tilted his head like a confused dog, his blue eyes glinting the more he stared.

"WILL YOU STOP STARING-AHHHH!"

I screamed as he bolted towards me; I started sprinting down the hallway, screaming.

"AHHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE'S A MAD MAN CHASING AFTER MEH!"

Hwoarang skipped merrily through the hallway, but then stopped as he heard my panicked screams.

"Is someone getting raped!?" He yelled. "I am there!"

"HWOARANG, I ASKED FOR HELP! HELP ME!"

"WHO'S YELLING OUT HERE!? I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"LEE, YOU'RE NOT BEAUTIFUL!"

Lee frowned as he slammed his door. I managed to duck and cover in a room as I shut and locked the door.

"Whew…okay, time to check the reviews…"

"Um, what are you doing in here?"

I turned around and saw Kaz standing in the doorway. He had an annoyed look on his face, and I returned it.

"Lars is in rape mode, and I needed to use a computer," I said, bringing up my inbox. "Besides, we have a few reviews to get through."

**(A few minutes later…)**

I got in my chair with the printed reviews. Lars' rape mode ended a few short moments after I jumped into Kaz's room. Hooray for doors…

"Okay, first review is from -2-0-9LUV, and she asked…"

_YES! IT'S BACK! FUCK YEAH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! Persephone is going to kill uhh…? Who is he again? OH RIGHT! *Evil glare on Lars* YOU! Muhahahah! I don't know why? O_O She is crazy…(We're definitely sisters EVIL sisters!) That's why I love her… :D (And she hates it when I say it to her…) Ooh! Can I kill Kazuya too? Oops! Ya! Q's hehe…Kazuya! You motherfucker! Why did you do that to JUN!? (Kazuya's ending in TTT2) That's why I WANT TO KILL YOU! *Chases him with a big sword*  
For Lars-Nothing just saying good luck ;) (Persephone appears from the dark green fog* Hehe…I wanna watch dis! Even though it's very brutal! Well, you can't blame a 14 yr old girl playing God of War right? *Eats popcorn* Okay, that's for today. ;) :D _

I looked up from the paper and looked at Lars. He gulped as he looked at the reviewer.

"Shit," He said, backing away slowly. "I thought that was over…uh-oh."

"I think you should run."

"Yeah, that would be the plan!"

Kaz shrugged as he followed Lars. "Uh, I wanted power. She had it, so…"

"Terrible answer," I said. "You deserve to get mauled."

With a slight yelp, both started running for their lives, with the reviewer chasing after them. I leaned back in my chair, sighing heavily.

"We haven't fully started yet and carnage is already beginning…"

"Well, you should've learned from last time."

Jin came in the room, looking more badass than ever. I gaped as he walked in the studio, wearing a tux. His face wore its same old grim expression. He approached me casually as he-surprisingly-gave me a hug and a respectful kiss on the cheek.

"Gee," I began, watching the reviewer swing her sword at Kaz and Lars. "Thanks for making me feel better about revamping the story…"

"Hey; I like trolling people. It's what I do best."

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and walked over to the rest of my Tekken group.

"Okay, as those two get mauled, I'm gonna start on the next review! This one's from Xyrind, and she asked…"

_FINALLY! I LAV YA LULU! So…what now? Oh yeah, some questions…  
To the Mishima/Kazama/Kliesen families, Steve, Williams sisters, and Sergei Dragunov, I'm not trying to offend someone, but are you guys religious?_

_Lars, are you smart? Then what's the difference between a Detritivore and a scavenger?  
Sergei Dragunov, you like to sing, right? Well then…what do you like to sing? I bet it's metal, right? Right? How about rock? Is it right? *Pokes Dragunov endlessly*  
Leo, do you like climb up mountains? Because in the Philippines, our field trips are filled with climbing up mountains. You wanna climb Mt. Pinatubo?  
Steve, you're a boxer, right? Do you wanna have a match with Manny "Pacman" Pacquỉao?  
That's all I got! Hope to see your answers! _

I look up from the paper and saw the Mishimas, Kazamas, the Williams sisters, and Steve all gathered up in a group. Dragunov stood on the side, still looking badass even though he wouldn't open his mouth.

"No," They all said, except for Dragunov. He shook his head. "We're not religious, but we do believe in god."

Lars frowned as he read his question, which was posted up on the screen.

"Hey, I'm plenty smart," He said. "A detritivore is-"

There was a loud clearing of the throat as everyone started dissipating. Lars growled to himself as he continued.

"Ahem…a detritivore is-"

Again, someone was clearing their throat that ended in a high pitched sound. Lars clenched his fists as he attempted to get out his answer for the reviewer.

"AS I WAS SAYING, a detritivore is-"

Again, the same sound. With frustration in his face, he walked over to a wall and picked up a stray copper pipe. He walked back over to his previous location and whacked Kaz a good one. He laid on the floor, groaning in pain as Lars threw down the pipe, which had a large dent in it from colliding with his head.

"NOW SHUT THE HELL UP."

Everyone back away and ran down the hallway (Except for my Tekken group, they're used to it ^_^) leaving skid marks along the way. I facepalmed, knowing that this wasn't even CLOSE to what we've been through before.

"Okay, explain the difference Lars," He said. "Before you give everyone a heart attack…"

"Okay… a detritivore (Decomposer), is an organism that breaks down dead plant or animal matter and returns their nutrients to the natural environment. A scavenger just eats the dead matter."

I looked up at him in surprise; I knew the definitions, but I never really compared the two. Maybe I should write an essay on how the two actually help the enviorment…

Dragunov began scribbling on a piece of paper and raised it up. It said:

_I do sing, but I refuse to. My favorite genre of music is rock. SO YOU CAN STOP POKING ME! _

He glared at the reviewer, who was continuously poking him. His head dipped down as he sighed heavily.

Leo started jumping up and down out of joy as she read her question.

"I would love to climb a mountain," She said, elated. "When do we start?"

Steve smiled as he read his question. "Sure! He's a great competitor, and I would love to face him. A friendly match, maybe?"

I was about to end the episode, but I forgot that I had one more request and a special guest. Oh, this'll be fun…

"This last one for tonight is from my friend, cwazzy-gyal123, and she asked…"

_AW HELL YEAH! FUCK YEAH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! WHOOHOO! So, onto the questions. Finally!_

_Jin: *Screams like a fangirl* YOU'RE BACK, I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! *Runs after and hugs and kisses him*_

_Lars: Welcome back to the questionnaire! So, I was wondering, could you kill Kazuya for me? I'll explain his question._

_Kazuya: YOU CHEATING, MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I HAD THIS DREAM THAT YOU RAPED ME! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!? *chases him angrily*_

_Lulu: hey, welcome back! *Hugs her* How you've been?_

_Heihachi: Even though you're still a faggot, I have a question. Who would call their building a Zaibatsu? What the hell does that even mean? Is it Japanese or something? _

_That's it for now! Can't wait for the next chapter! EEP!_

I looked up at everyone who had a question, signaling them so they could answer.

Jin's eyes widened as he kissed the reviewer. He settled into the kiss for a few minutes later, but then pulled back softly.

"Love you," She said. She gave me a hug before going over to Kaz.

"Love you too," He said, face completely red.

I could've sworn my jaw dropped off my face; Jin's really been…out of character lately.

"Could I kill Kazuya?" Lars glanced at Kaz, who was now standing up again. "GLADLY; but, after he reads his question."

Kaz read his question and looked the reviewer. He gave a simple shrug of his shoulders as an answer for her.

"it was a dream," He said. "That doesn't mean that I actually did it."

"YOU USED TELEPATHY," She yelled as she lunged at him. "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

Kaz dove out the way and started in a sprint. The reviewer followed, literally leaving skid marks in her wake. Lars followed, completing his question given earlier.

Heihachi answered his question with a simple, "It's Japanese. Problem?"

I looked down and remembered that we had a special guest. I knock at the door got me out of my chair, dodging Lars and the reviewer as needed. I opened the door and hugged the woman that was standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I said. "How ya been!?"

"I'm fine," She said, smiling. "May I come in?"

"Of course!"

I allowed her in; she sat her stuff down, but not all of it, as she had to roll out of harm's way as Lars, Kaz, and the reviewer are still fighting.

"What's going on with them?" She asked. "Play fighting, I presume?"

"Uh, kinda," I said, scratching the back of my head. "But…uh…why don't you get comfortable?"

Mickie dodged a stray kick by catching Lars' foot and flipping him in the air. He landed on his feet and turned around, frowning. The reviewer and Kaz paid it no mind.

"Who are you?" Lars asked, slightly agitated.

"Mickie Alexanderson," She said. "And who might you be?"

"Lars Alexandersson," He said. "What brings you-"

He stopped mid-sentence, completely taken aback that she had the same last name as he did.

"Did you say 'Alexanderson'?" He said in disbelief. "Are you…?"

"I'm not connected to your family," She said. "Your surname has two S's in it. Mine only has one."

She swept him off his feet with just a simple twirl of her body. Lars blinked twice, as he was unable to believe how fast she was. He picked himself up off the floor, smiling.

"I haven't seen a good looking woman like you knowing how to fight that well in a while," He said. "Mind sparring a little?"

"Eh, I don't mind," She said. "Just don't treat me soft because I'm a lady."

"Can we make this a three-way?" I asked. "I can fight, too!"

"Huh? I can't hurt you," Lars said, concern in his voice. "I refuse to!"

"She's 22, and she can hold her own," Mickie said. "I taught her a few things, so she's cool."

"This is a handicap match, isn't it?"

Mickie and I looked at each other, laughing. "Yep! Get ready, commander!"

"Uh oh…"

In the background, I could hear Kaz screaming for mercy as the reviewer was now swinging around a hot poker. Mickie turned back around, blinking twice as if she was trying to get a disturbing vision out of her head.

"Your family is nuts," She said, returning her attention to the both of us. "Or did I already mention that?"

"Nah," Lars said. "But, uh…we like it crazy. That's what makes us unique."

"Got that right…begin!"

Mickie started off with a strong kick to Lars' chest; he caught it and pushed it away, and then retaliated with a kick of his own. Mickie stumbled, but remained on the offensive. I joined in when he was down on his knees from a punch that made his eyes water. I gave him a knee to his face, and that sent him across the room.

"Yeah! Oh, hell no!"

Lars picked himself up off the floor with a simple kip-up, his body sparking; literally. His eyes glinted as he laughed.

"Let's even it up a little…"

I whimpered softly as I backed up. Mickie instinctively followed me.

"When does he usually do this?" Mickie asked.

"When he's in rape mode, or when he's pissed off," I said. "Which one do you think he's gonna do?"

"BOTH."

"Okay, I think we should RUN!"

Mickie and I both start sprinting down the hallway, screaming. Lars quickly closed the distance between us as we kept on running. To him, it seemed like a prize, since our backsides were facing him. And that spells disaster for ALL women.

"When do we stop running!?" Mickie asked.

"Jump into that room over there and shut the door!"

Both of us ducked into the room and shut and locked the door. And for good measure, we set up a barricade consisting of a bed and a few dressers. Now we have to wait it out.

"He's a perv," Mickie said with a deadpan face. "Not the first one I've encountered…"

"He's always like this with me," I said. "I try to cover up as much as I can, but he always seems to find a loophole whenever I show as little skin as possible."

"Maybe he likes you."

"W-w-what!?"

I blushed; I couldn't like him, could I? I don't know…

"I could," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I just don't know yet…I haven't been in a relationship before. Well, a nice one…"

Mickie laughed. "It's common. But please; make sure he keeps his pencil in his pocket, okay?"

I blushed again and kept my head down. Mickie continued laughing at me, literally rubbing it in. Ugh, you gotta love friends. Friends make you feel comfortable, but BEST friends make you feel so uncomfortable in your own skin, it's unbearable. They make fun of you, but in a good way.

"Oh no…no, no no no no no! NO!"

Great; now I feel icky…how am I supposed to explain _this _without getting pinned to the floor? This'll be fun…

* * *

**Eh, the last part of this my sisters teased me on. Curse peer pressure! Either way, Mickie Alexanderson is my OC, and she's really making my day. She can be found in my Resident Evil stories. Bye peeps, yeah! **


	3. WE DON'T CARE!

I whimpered, as I had two things to do; I had to wait out Lars' hormone induced sexual rampage, and express MY feelings to him at the same time.

"Mickie," I began. "What should I do?"

"You gotta tell him," She said. "I bet he would tell you if you told him."

"Aw man…"

The banging stopped, and Mickie and I looked at each other. The banging stopped too abruptly. Slowly, we removed the barricade, ready to put it back if the banging started again.

After we took it off, I peered out the door, looking for him. I gave the all clear and we both walked out.

"Okay, let's do this episode…"

Mickie and I started off walking first, but then we broke into a sprint shortly after. I jumped in my chair with the reviews, as Mickie stopped and blinked twice.

"Uh, Lulu…?"

I bounced up and down on the chair; it felt squishy and warm. I turned around and-lo and behold-Lars was sitting in the chair, holding me by my waist.

"You gonna keep bouncing?"

"EWWWWW! Ugh, yuck!"

I immediately got up, brushed myself off and shuddered. He laughed, and Mickie sighed and hung her head down.

"Why me?" I said, throwing my fists up in the air. "And Lars, I have to tell you something. Something…important."

"Really?" He said, eyes lighting up.

I gave him a deadpan face; he immediately switched back to his normal and badass behavior.

"Okay, so you got the reviews?" He asked.

I nodded; this time, they were from my IPad. I read them aloud.

"Ahem…okay, first one is from Xyrind, and she asked…"

_Hello again and I'd like to say that this is…awesome!  
To everyone, what if…zombies are all over the world and increased rapidly, what would you do?  
To Leo, if you would have a chance to go to college, what course would you like to take?  
To Dragunov, Oh look! Overly attracted girlfriend is right in front of you! And I dare you to eat six spicy Buffalo wings! NOW! That's an order, not an option!  
To Bob, you're slim now, but I'm still going to call you fat!  
To Jin, my little brother wants to meet you! His name is Jarrod, and he's just right outside! I hope you can stand his annoyance!  
To Lars, Why do you have a rape mode? Answer me or I'll dip you in a pool of muriatic acid!  
To Lulu, THIS IS FRICKIN AWESOME!  
Hope to see my questions answered!_

I gave the reviewer thumbs up, signaling my appreciation. And with the zombie question first, everyone yelled, except for Lars and Mickie.

"WE WOULD KILL OURSELVES," They said.

"I would fight my way out the city," Mickie said. "I've done it before, and I can do it again."

"I'd do the same thing," Lars said. "But I'm not leaving Lulu behind."

Again, I gave him a deadpan face. He laughed a little as Leo began to answer her question.

"Um…if I could go into college, I would probably go into…chemistry. To honor my mother, if you could call it that."

Dragunov groaned as the reviewer stood in the distance, waving. A plate of SERIOUSLY SPICY Buffalo wings was in front of him, made by yours truly. As soon as I backed up, he attacked them, cleaning the plate afterwards. Soon after, the burn kicked in; he screamed and began running around.

Bob walked in, and as if on cue, Lars and Kazuya both pointed at him, regardless of his size, and yelled, "FATASS!" at the top of their lungs. I couldn't help but laugh. The reason they said that is because about a few months ago-okay, I'll just tell ya in a flashback!

_**(Flashback)**_

_Out of the kindness of my heart and sending myself to the hospital a few times, I finally was able to perfect Sushi. With my bandaged hands and feet, (Along with bruises on my stomach from falling down a lot from typical pranks set up by NUMEROUS PEOPLE. Ex: Hot pan falling on my stomach, scolding my skin) I set out a plate of spicy sushi for everyone to enjoy. Everyone grabbed a sushi and dug in like pigs, especially Asuka._

_And then…that's when the horror happened. BOB'S FATASS CAME IN. (Christian plays 'DUN DUN DUNNNNN!') _

_He just walked in casually, but everyone knew what that meant. As soon as Lars looked down at his plate, his sushi was gone! He looked up in outrage at the figure that could barely pass through the doorway._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed. "THAT MOTHER-FATASS!"_

_He was about to throw his chopsticks, hoping they would sink into his back; ironically, it didn't. They bounced off his fat like rubber and flew back at Lars like missiles. He yelped as he hit the floor, the chopsticks hitting the refrigerator and breaking in half. Lars poked his head up in horror. I just looked at him, as I couldn't work up the strength to even laugh. I limped out the kitchen, gritting my teeth so that I wouldn't scream._

"_FATASS! GET AWAY FROM MY CHIPS!" _

_I rolled my eyes halfway as I began going up the stairs. I heard them wrestling in the background as I reached my door. _

_*SLAM* "AHHHHHH! YOU FATASS MOTHER-"_

_I didn't hear anything after that; I fainted from the pain._

_**(End of Flashback) **_

Jin looked down at Jarrod, the reviewer's little brother. The boy followed him around wherever he went, yapping his ear off. When Jin couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the reviewer by her collar and yelled, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE HIM GO AWAY, PLEASE!"

Lars had it mouth shut when it came to his question. His eyes became glossy as he looked at me. And I took a step back, just in case he decided to lunge at me and pin me to the ground.

"I mean…she's an awesome person," he said. "She's loving, badass, serious in some cases, and hot. Really _hot._"

Okay, that was my cue to cut and run. I ran behind my chair, using it as a barricade between me and Lars.

"Don't come any closer," I said. "I don't accept sexual advances from guys."

"Okay, tell me what you wanted to tell me."

I gulped a little; I didn't wanna say it out in front of everyone, so I ran towards him, grabbed his hand, and led him to the back.

"Okay, this should be far enough," I said, sighing.

"Okay, spill it; what do you need to tell me?"

I sighed as I dropped the bomb. "I kinda like you, Lars…but that doesn't give you the right to be sexual towards me."

"Dammit."

I gave him a serious look; but not before he kissed me. He deepened the kiss a little before pulling back.

"Uh…"

I blushed a lot; I tried not to show it, but I failed; MISERALBLY. Lars could tell, because he smiled.

"Okay, you're telling the truth," He said.

I gritted my teeth as I shoved him into the hallway and back into the main room. I grabbed the reviews and sat down in my chair.

"Did you tell him?" Kaz said out the blue. Since when did he care? I gave him a nod as an answer.

"Hi guys!" Xiaoyu skipped in and hugged everyone. She's always cheery.

"Hey Xiao…okay, next review is from cwazzy-gyal123, and she asked…"

_AWESOME! HELL YEAH! Now, the questions…_

_Jin: *Screams like a fan girl again* HE SAID HE LOVES ME, EVERYONE! WILL YOU MARRY ME, PLEASE!? *Chases him again* _

_Kazuya: Okay, I'm bored of chasing you and I forgive you. So, I was wondering, what was the nicest thing you ever done or said to Jin?_

_Lars: Do you like Lulu? Coz you always go into rape mode with her…_

'_Rang: H-Hi… *Steps back coz he's in rape mode with me* _

_Heihachi: Why did you have to be young? In TTT2, You frickin' look like my dad!_

_That's all…FOR NOW..._

I looked up from the paper, eyes twitching. Jin turned red a little as he kept a straight face. (They have some history together, but Xiaoyu doesn't mind!)

"Yes," He said. "I will."

I gave myself a facepalm. This just gets creepier and creepier. Kaz sighed in relief, as he feared his legs would turn to butter.

"Okay," he breathed. "Now I can collapse on the floor where no one cares…"

Lars looked at me, and then back at the reviewer. "…Do I really need to answer that question?"

The reviewer shrugged and walked off; but not before running into Hwoarang. She waved before screaming, "RAPE MODE ACTIVATED, BOOP!"

"PEWDIEPIE RULES!" (It's actually, "CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE, BOOP!" and yes, I'm a bro. BRO FOR LIFE!)

That's kinda how it goes in crazy land. She ran out before Heihachi could answer his question. No one cares though, 'cause he's a FAG! YOU HEAR ME, OLD MAN WHO SUDDENLY GOT YOUNGER!? YOU'RE A FAG!

"Lulu, calm down," Lars said. "You might have a heart attack."

"Hey, I got an idea! We should come up with the characters Pewdie voices! Kaz can be irresponsible dad-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

I pointed at him. "See? Already fitting his part. Jin can be Timmy, the little kid that is on the back of the bike."

"But I don't wanna do it!"

Again, both of you fit it! I'll go get the bike!"

As soon as I left to go get the stuff, Jin and Kaz began screaming and running around in circles. "NOOOOOO!"

"HAPPY WHEELS! I'M GONNA GO PLAY THAT RIGHT NOW," Hwoarang yelled as he stopped chasing the reviewer and ran to his laptop. "I CAN PRETEND IT'S KAZ AND JIN I'M KILLING!"

Lars rolled his eyes a little; he wouldn't act like they would. R-right? Anyways, since I was gone, he picked up the reviews and started reading.

"Next one is from Selena-Anne-Mae27, and she asked…"

_Wow! This is very cute! Btw, I'm Katy's cuz, we're related and all the blah blah blah…(and she replaced her penname Katy-Joanne209 I think? O_O) Okay, Q's…_

_Jin: YOU! DAMN YOU! *Whispers to him* did you know that my cuz is in loo-_

_Katy: Don't you dare! I'm going to KILL YA!_

_O_O_

_Steve: Gahh! I'm in love with you sooooooo much! Can I have a kiss? Please? *Puppy eyes* _

_Nina: Umm…if you don't mind, uh… *Points to her boobs* Is that silicone? _

_Hehe…that's for today! The Lewis cousin is going to spank ya till death! *Evil glare at Lee* Muhahahahahahahahaha…_

Lars looked up at Lee, who was shivering in the corner. He rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at Jin, who was still beet red. The reviewer's cousin stared at her until she decided to leave Jin be. But the other reviewer stayed so that she could finish her questions.

"Anything for a beautiful lady," Steve said. He kissed her passionately for a few seconds before pulling back. The reviewer turned red and screamed. She ran out the room before she could even hear Nina's answer. She yelled it instead.

"MY BOOBS ARE NOT SILICONE! At least mine are real and not as fake as Anna's…"

Anna came out of nowhere and slapped Nina. "WITCH! MY BOOBS ARE AS REAL AS YOURS!"

"Don't lie to yourself!"

A big fight broke out, and everyone in proximity moved to a safe distance. All the boys chanted, while the girls hid behind them.

"BEEP BEEP! OUT THE WAY, RUNAWAY BIIIIKE!"

I came in, riding on the bike, knocking both Anna and Nina out on contact. Everyone else screamed as they jumped out of the way. I collided with the wall, and the bike got thrashed. Well, I broke my record when it came to smashing something and hurting someone at the same time. Gotta pencil that down once I get removed from the wall, ouch…

**(Technical difficulties...)**

My nose was bandaged up, as I busted it when I collided with the wall. I had the reviews in my hand as Lars was trying not to scream out of laughter. Mickie wore pretty much an expression like this: -_-''

"Okay, next one is from Katy-Joanne209, and she asked…"

_WHAT THE FUCK!? LARS RAPE MODE!? I want to kill Lars *Sighs* Mom says I have to stop killing people. IT'S MA HOBBY TO KILL! Argh! Hwo-Hwo! Can you do Oopa Gangnam Style!? Please! You're a Korean, right? And do It with Jin! Lee…NOTHING, FAGGOT!:P *Runs away* Because of the killing thing, my punishment is to…to… *Tears* DANCE! I HATE PERSEPHONE! SHE IS WAY TOO EVIL!  
Persephone: But, you're good at dancing!  
Me: No I'm not!  
Persephone: YES YOU ARE! Rocketeer! *Takes out her IPad* Look guys!  
Me: Whatever! :P_

I laughed as I finished reading the review. Lars' head went down as if he was ashamed. AND WE ALL KNOW IT'S A LIE.

"It's not a rape mode," Lars said. "It's more like…an attraction thing, if I might say."

"_Uso-tsuki! Sore wa mada reipuda!"_

He turned towards me, eyes wide. What, I do know a little bit of Japanese. Is that wrong? (GOOGLE TRANSLATE TIME!)

"_Ỉe, soreha shimasen!"_

"_Orokana, damare!"_

"_Watashi o tsukutte kudasai!"_

"_Sonogo wakarimashita…"_

With those Japanese words being said, I tackled him and we both began rumbling. Christian looked at us with a bag of potato chips, dancing around. Mickie walked over to him and took his bag of potato chips.

"You don't need these chips Christian," She said. "Do you?"

"Yes," He said, reaching for them. "They're my favorite flavor!"

"Cheddar and sour cream?"

"YES! GIMME THE BAG!"

"Never changed, did ya?"

Lars and I were still fighting; I pushed him into the wall, where-coincidentally- there was a shower. Lee screamed and jumped out, grabbing a towel.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He yelled. "I WAS TRYING TO GET BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!"

"Wait, weren't you in the corner?" Lars asked.

"I crawled out."

"Oh…I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

He got up and tackled me again, pushing me into a wall. I gasped as I kicked him off and ran around.

"ONE BANANA, TWO BANANA, THREE BANANA, FIVE…" I began to sing as if I was on crack. "I FEEL SO SPECIAL!"

"You are special!"

"OOPA GANGNAM STYLE, ENGAGED!"

Hwoarang and Jin began dancing, both acting like idiots. I paused and literally rewind myself.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What the review asked, remember?" Hwoarang said, never pausing from the dance. "Aren't you supposed to be acting stupid?"

"Oh right…bye then!"

Lee appeared out of the bathroom again, face red. "I'M NOT A FAG! THAT'S MY FATHER!"

"Once, we agreed on something."

Kaz appeared out of nowhere, almost tripping up Lars as he almost caught up with me. I sped up a little, but then stopped as I saw him trip and fall. I laughed momentarily, but then ran like hell as he recovered quickly.

"Uh oh…"

I didn't head to the bedroom, I almost ran into a window that lead outside to the pool. Lars lunged at me, and with little effort, I shifted my body and out the window he went. A loud splash was heard, and he screamed.

"Having a nice dip?" I yelled out the window.

"I'm freezing," He said. "I need a blanket…"

"Nah, you'll be fine."

"WITCH! …Love you though."

I rolled my eyes slightly, annoyed, yet flattered at the same time.

"Love you too."

I waved at the camera, signaling for Christian to end the episode.

"Christian, end it."

"MY CHIIIIPS!"

* * *

**Bye peeps! Review some more!**


	4. Sickly me and OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

**Sorry peeps for the inconvenience. I've been too sick lately and my doctor forced me to be put on bed rest for 5 days. BUT I'M STILL GONNA WORK ON THIS FOR YOU ALL! NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

"You need to lay off the sugar."

I looked up at Kaz(Him and his big ass mouth…)and stared at him. He held up his hands and said, "What?"

"I haven't had any sugar for four days," I said. "All I had was some ramen for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner! And it was all made by Lars!"

"Something tells me he's the secret ingredient…"

I got up out of my bed and smacked Kaz with a tennis racket. There were lines on his face when I removed it and threw it down on the floor.

"You wanna repeat that?" I said, slightly pissed.

"No…it's all good…"

"Alright then…"

"_Ruru wa, ramen no junbi o!_"

"yay!"

I jumped up from my bed, jumping up and down. And then I had a coughing spell…

"C-coming…"

I walked down the steps, eager to feel the steam from fresh ramen noodles fill my nose and open my sinus cavities, which were killing me.

"Hey, two people fixed it this time!"

Lars was still at the stove, fixing up what looked to be like sushi. Jin presented a spicy bowl of ramen to me, along with some chopsticks. I kindly took it and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks!" I picked up my chopsticks and dug in.

"So, I was right," Kaz said smirking. The lines from the tennis racket were still on his face. "Lars _was _the secret ingredient. Don't tell me Jin's in on it too!"

Without hesitation, Lars picked up the pot that he cooked the ramen in and hauled in at Kaz's face. The splash from the hot fluid met his face and he ran around, blind.

"THE INHUMANE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"

I didn't bother looking up from my ramen; Kaz was NOT worth spending energy on, especially since I was sick with the flu and possibly-bronchitis. Yuck…

"Lulu, do you want another bowl of ramen?" Jin asked.

"Yes please," I said, giving him my bowl.

Jin generously took my bowl and picked up the pot, fixing another bowl of ramen. I sat down in the living room, dodging Kaz when needed. I might as well get started on the reviews…

"Okay, first one is from sono. 1, and…he/she said…" (Sorry, I'm still sick and I'm a little forgetful right now…)

_FINALLY! SONO HAS COME BACK TO ASK SOME COOL QUESTIONS AND DARES! _

_Questions 1__st_

_Lili-chan which outfit fits you?  
Xiaoyu do you keep in touch with Miharu?  
Asuka who do you get along with the most?_

_And now the DARES!  
I think Asuka and Lili should swap outfits XD  
and if that wasn't enough, Xiaoyu and Miharu must wear maid outfits for the rest of the chapter._

_And last but not least I'm giving Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin a bonk on the head for Jun-chan! SHAME! Better run guys 'cause me and Jun will do that. –runs after Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin- At least I spared you Lars._

Lili came out of nowhere and pushed both Lars and Jin out of the way. It took my whole Tekken gang just to stop Lars from ripping her to pieces. Jin didn't even bother, as he still had control of her father's oil fields. For shame…

"My outfits are endless," She said, flipping her hair dramatically. "I can't choose just one."

"Just choose one, ya damn rich brat!"

Xiaoyu came out of nowhere, skipping. She then pulled out her cellphone and started calling someone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miharu! Whatcha doing?"

"Sitting down, doing homework. What are you doing?"

"Starring on a questionnaire. It's fun. And it's an excuse out of school."

"Ooh, really?"

So, they continued the conversation for a few minutes. Needless to say I fell asleep…zzz…

"Lulu? Hey, wake up."

I didn't budge; I was too sick to even open my eyes now.

"Ugh…I can't do this…"

"Just this one for today, okay?" Jin said. "Then we won't bother you for as long as you're sick, okay?"

"Okay…do the dares…"

Asuka and Lili went in the back and switched clothes. Worst idea ever.

"I don't like skirts," Asuka said. "I hate 'em!"

"This jumpsuit makes me look like a man," Lili said. "But I guess it does suit Asuka."

"OOH, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Asuka tackled Lili to the ground, and then they began fighting. Just my luck…

Xiaoyu had no idea why the reviewer asked her and Miharu to wear maid outfits, but they did so anyway.

"Um, what's this for?" She asked. "Is this from a guy?"

"Most likely," I said.

"AHHHH!"

All of the Mishimas-except for Lars-got hit in the head with a hammer. The reviewer ran off laughing. Kaz was the first person to start sprinting after him, but everyone held him back. Good riddance.

"Okay, next one is from Xyrind, and she asked…"

_This…story…is…OUT OF THIS WORLD!  
Okay, more questions!  
I can't choose who's hotter, Steve or Dragunov? I just can't pick between a british hottie and a Russian hottie! Lulu, help me!  
Feng, I saw your ending with Asuka. What did you do to her!? (Furious face) If you did something bad to her, I will slit your throat when you are in slumber… (Holds Cloud Strife's sword)  
Leo, you look like your mom :)  
Dragunov, what's your favorite song? I bet it's 'tomorrow' from the movie 'Annie', isn't it? (Pokes Dragunov continuously)  
That's all I got! Bye!_

"Well…" I couldn't really decide myself. I like both of them, even though I don't play as either as much. "I'd say Steve." …I lied. It wasn't hard.

Asuka hid in the corner, quivering in fear. Feng smiled to himself as he presented his answer.

"I just taught her a lesson in balance and stability. That's all."

Outta nowhere, Jin EWGF'd the hell outta Feng. He then yelled, "YOU RAPED HER!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"JIN, WILL YOU CHILL OUT!?" I yelled. "AND WHERE'S MY RAMEN!?"

Jin immediately changed his tone and looked at me.

"You're evil when you're sick…"

"Yes I am."

Leo did a thumbs up, signaling her appreciation. "Thank you!"

Dragunov, once again armed with pencil and paper scribbled down a sentence and held it up for the reviewer to see.

_NO! AND STOP POKING ME!_

"…okay then. Next one's from cwazzy gyal123, and she asked…"

_This…is…totally…AWESOME AND CRAZY! Ok, onto the questions…_

_Jin, I can't resist you! Every day, I keep writing on my hand, "I 3 Jin!" So, onto my question. What did you think of unknown when you held her, and she turned to Jun in your ending?_

_Kazuya, bitch, don't you even think about ignoring my question like you did in the previous chapter. Otherwise… *eyes turn blue and points my ACR 6.8 gun at the side of his head* So, answer my questions. What was the nicest thing you said to Jin in your life? And what was the nicest thing you did for Jun?_

_Lars, since I don't have a question for you at the moment, do you fancy a spar? And since everyone knows you're a vamp, there's one thing no one knew about me, which is this. *Eyes turn gold and I turn into Devil, wearing a black dress and black high heels* So, like I said before, do you fancy a spar? *Smiles mischieviously*_

_Heihachi and to whoever desires the Devil Gene, why have the DEVIL GENE!? There's worser stuff out there! Such as SATAN! HE'S THE ACTUAL DEVIL, DAMMIT!_

_Can't wait for your responses!_

Jin, even though he was in the kitchen, heard his question. "Uh, all I felt was anger at that point. I came all that way just to watch her die in my arms. What was the point?"

Kaz froze as he felt the barrel of the gun come closer to his head. He gulped deeply and looked at the reviewer.

"The nicest thing I did for Jin was actually be there as a father for him for a couple of years," He said. "The nicest thing I did for Jun was be there at her bedside when she was sick with the flu. I'm not a total soulless bastard."

"But, you're still a bastard," Lars said, finally speaking since…about now. "And a spar? Why not? Don't spam your lasers, though."

He took off his apron and gloves and turned around. He smiled wolfishly and walked towards the reviewer.

"Let's go then."

I had to sigh and get up; it wasn't worth getting a headache. I walked upstairs and lay back down in my bed; right after I dodged their crazy moves and blasts.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hey Mickie," I said, not even looking up. "What brings you up here?"

"Um…I don't wanna be down there with that carnage," she said. "But you do need to finish up the reviews. Or do you wanna let me do it?"

I raised up my IPad and tossed it to her. She caught it and went back downstairs. I was gonna cry if it broke; but that would've been my fault because I threw it. Oh well.

"I want the Devil Gene because if I get it, no one can get it," He said. "I'll be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, and ugly as hell. Oh wait, you're already ugly. You're also old too."

Mickie burst out in laughter at Jin's comment. I was all the way upstairs and I heard that too! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Okay guys, Lulu's laying down, soo…I'm gonna do the reviews. Next one's from Katy-Joanne209, and she asked…"

_OOOH! I'm back with some crazy fucking questions! Got tired doing some party things at hell, so!_

_*eyes turn red wearing black leather suit holding a sai* What did my cousin tell you last time? And I'M SERIOUS… :D _

_WHAT DA!? SHE AND JIN!? HISTORY!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS  
And if in case you're wondering why I'm shouting, just curious :D  
Hmm…Q's *Evil glare at Kazuya* I wanna play something can you play with me Kazuya? Let's play…HIDE N' SEEK *Evil laughter* One, two, Katy's coming for you.  
Three, four, better lock your door.  
Five, six, grab your crucifix.  
Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.  
Nine, ten, never sleep again.  
Now, *Scary glare at the Tekken characters, and Lulu* Who wants to play with ol' Katy?_

Everyone looked around in horror as it suddenly got dark and scary. Everyone ran around, looking for a way out. Everything was either bolted shut or locked tight.

"NOOOOOO!"

Jin cleared his throat as he began to answer. "Uh, Katy? All you cousin said is that she was in lo-"

Lars slammed his mouth shut with his hand. "We wanna live, not get condemned to hell!"

"Mmph! MMPH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Next review is from XiaoyinFan1, and she asked…"

_OKOKOKOK! So, I've got…questions!_

_Kazuya: Would you win over Aizen of Bleach?  
Jin: Would you win over Hollow Ichigo of Bleach? And by the way, Xiao says hi XD  
Xiaoyu: There, I said hi to Jin for you, happy?  
Lars: Would you win over Miguel in whoever among you drinks the fastest?  
Dragunov: Now that you sing, will you dance Oppa Gangnam Style?  
Hwoarang: Dance with Dragunov!  
Lili and Asuka: Any chance for a truce?_

_That's all…for now…muhahahahaha!_

When Mickie lifted her head from the reviews, she saw Lee in the corner, quivering. Everyone sighed as the lights finally came back on.

"Okay," Kazuya began. "I don't know on that one. We'll have to duke it out and see."

"Erm…Hollow Ichigo?" Jin questioned. "…we're gonna have to duke it out."

Xiaoyu jumped up and down happily as she hugged Jin from behind.

"Yay! Hi, Jin!"

"Hi Xiao-Xiao…"

Lars held up a bottle of vodka and said, "Let's test that theory."

Miguel came out of nowhere and grabbed the bottle too. This cannot be good…

"Let's see who will last longer," He said. "Someone get the shot glasses!"

"Uh oh…"

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Hwoarang and Dragunov put in the CD and began dancing. "HEY, SEXY LADY!"

Lili and Asuka looked at each other and turned away from each other in disgust. They really do need a truce…

"Not on your life," Asuka said. "I'd rather use her as a skateboard…"

"Same here," Lili said.

"Stop copying me!"

"Make me!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at Mickie, who looked just totally pissed off with both Asuka and Lili. She pointed to the corner and yelled, "GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIVES!"

"Hey," Lili began. "You can't boss me-"

"I JUST DID. SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK."

Miguel and Lars were in the kitchen, drinking to their heart's content. Although the bottle was empty, Miguel was the only one slurring his words.

"Hey," Miguel began. "Why is your hair spiky? Do you…do you listen to punk rock?"

Lars wasn't fazed. "I'm not even buzzed and I drunk majority of the bottle! I'd hate to see you in Ireland…"

"Oh, I get it; you're a girl in disguise!"

Without hesitation, Lars picked up the bottle and whacked it over his head, knocking him out instantly.

"I'm gonna go check on Lulu…" He walked upstairs without a word. Goddamn.

"And that's that, folks! Send in some more Q's! Christian, cut it off!"

"And…we're clear!"

* * *

**Ugh, sorry peeps! I'm really sick and stressed out right now, but your reviews are greatly appreciated! Lulu is out! **


	5. DISTURBING EVENTS TAKE PLACE!

**Feeling a lot better, but I'm still a little sick. This chapter is slightly disturbing, as it contains sexual jokes. But, other than that, read and review after! Enjoy, Peeps!**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and I woke up before everyone else, as usual. I went downstairs and started to make a hot pot of coffee. Yum…

"Let's see what's in the inbox today," I said, bringing up my email. "Yesterday was crazy as hell…"

As the coffee finished, I grabbed a mug and poured myself some. Needless to say I didn't get a chance to get it to my lips…

"Hello, Lulu!"

"AHHHH!"

The mug flew backwards and the hot liquid covered the person like liquid magma. A scream turned me around and I nearly fainted.

"Lars!"

**(A few minutes later…) **

"Ouch…ow…"

"Sorry…how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up behind me? You know what happens when you do!"

Lars groaned as I put the ice cold towel over his torso and face. I felt bad that I burned him, but I guess it's too late to take it back now.

"Why am I always getting hurt?" He asked. "I feel like I was born just to be someone's punching bag…"

"You're not," I said. "You're just clumsy and stupid at times."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know. I just wanted to get that straight, haha."

Lars frowned slightly and turned over. I laughed and walked back to my IPad.

"I'll treat your burns later," I said. "You'll heal up on your own."

"You know the vampire thing is just the character I have to play, right?" He said.

"Duh; who else wrote the story? Yours truly."

"Whatever…"

Jin came down the steps and approached me. I waved, and he smiled.

"Hi," He said. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Getting the reviews ready for today," I said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep after hearing someone scream."

He began to sit down on the couch, which Lars was on. I tried to warn him, but it was way too late.

"AHHHH!"

Jin got up, shocked. "I didn't see you there! What the hell happened to you!?"

"I GOT BURNED AND YOU SAT ON ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD I WANNA STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW!?"

"No…"

"RAAAAA!"

Lars grabbed the cold towels and wove them together. He then started whipping Jin with it and then started strangling him.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"SHUT UP AND DIE QUIETLY!"

I walked into the kitchen with a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. I then walked back out and poured it on Lars, making him drop Jin.

"…What was that for?" He asked. "Although it feels amazing, what was that for?"

"You needed to chill out."

**(An hour later…) **

When everyone was awake, it was officially time to start the show! Christian came in and turned on the cameras, recording us. In the background, however, he was acting like a total idiot. Typical.

"Okay, first review for the day is by a guest, and they asked…"

_HAHAHAHAHA, AWESOME!_

_Jin: Who do you like better, me or Xiao? DON'T LIE TO ME!_

_Lars: Vad tycker du om mig?_

_Xiao: Hmmm, which of your outfits do you like the best?_

_Kazuya: What do you think of Ryu from Street Fighter?_

_Heihachi: Seriously? You knocked up a Swedish bitch and yet you don't even know you have a TOTALLY AWESOME son? Tsk, tsk, tsk…I'm ashamed of you…then again, you are the Mishidiot in this family. HAHA, see what I did there? MISHIDIOT! *Starts to tease him by repeating the word Mishidiot*_

I laughed. "Mishidiot…I like that. A new word to describe the whole Mishima family: MISHIDIOTS!"

Jin looked at both the reviewer and at Xiao. I had two theories as to who the mysterious reviewer was, but I kept that to myself.

"Uh…"

Instead of answering, he just stood there as a dumbass, then suddenly yelled, "I CAN'T CHOOSE, DAMMIT!"

Even though Lars had his face covered, he answered his question in the language it was presented in.

"_Du ar galen...slutet av berattelsen._"

Xiaoyu walked over to her closet and opened it. She twirled around inside and pulled out a Chinese dress.

"This is my favorite dress," She said. "I love wearing it to formal occasions! My favorite casual outfit is my jeans and sneakers with a T-Shirt."

Kazuya leaned back into the chair, scoffing. "Ryu's a pretty good fighter, but he'll never match up to me."

"SHUT UP! I HATE THE WORD! SHUT UP! AHHHHH!"

Everyone continued looking at him as he continued running around, trying to get away from the word "Mishidiot".

"And no one cared," Mickie said, coming from outta nowhere. "So, what's next on the review list?"

"Um…oh! Xyrind's up next. Okay, she asked…"

_Hi!  
I had the flu once, and it sucked…a lot.  
Mehh…I think Dragunov is hotter than Steve… :)  
Have you all watched Madagascar 3? I can imitate Mort's voice! Listen!  
*In Mort's voice* Dragunov, King Julian imagined you in nothing but black short shorts, fishnet stockings, doc marten boots, and you were pole dancing. King Julian requested if you could do that. He also said if you said no, his kingdom will kill you! Tee hee!  
*Back to normal voice*  
Does anyone know V for Vendetta? Because V is right outside, and he secretly scheduled a party in your house, Lulu (The party is scheduled right now)._

_I hope you have more chapters to come! :)_

I looked up from the review and then at Dragunov. He looked positively terrified. He picked up his trusty weapons and began to write.

_UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE, _He wrote, expression blank. _What is wrong with her!? I'm not stripping!_

"Dragunov, don't give her or the lemurs any ideas," I said. "Just do it! And plus, I don't want King Julian coming in here, infesting the place with his subjects before we know it!"

With a sigh, he wrote this: _Do I have to do this at V's party now?_

"Yeah, he's probably gonna request it, so…I suggest you get changed."

I looked around, looking for Kaz. He was just here a second ago…

"Kaz, where are you?" I said.

"In here…"

I walked into the kitchen, where I saw Kaz puking his guts up in the trash can. As a good friend,("Good friend") I patted him on the back and said, "You're taking that out when you're done emptying your stomach."

He gave me a dirty scowl, and that earned him a face full of his own vomit. Ew, now I feel nauseous!

"Uh, okay…next review is from XiaoyinFan1, and she asked…"

_LOL XD I love this! Hahaha! That was random of you Lars hahaha! Now to the questions…_

_Asuka: I dare to challenge you to put your zipper up! *Points to her big chest* Let's see if it will close entirely *Evil laugh*  
Lee: I'm studying Psychology and we learned that Violet means intelligence. But I don't see any intelligence in you whenever I see you in Violet -_-. I'd rather make you love pink rather than violet.  
Lars: Now…who drinks the fastest? *Sees Miguel on the floor* What the? I didn't say who among you could LAST…I said FASTEST XD  
Nina/Anna: Where did you buy your stilettos!? At blood vengeance they are so strong, it could break a helmet into pieces! If that's the case, could you hit Asuka and Lili, because they're fighting over nothing XD  
Requests!  
Leo: WEAR A DRESS!  
Christie: Give her a dress! NOW! XD  
*Glares to Xiaoyu and Lulu* We've gotta hold Leo, for she will surely hesitate with our plan…muhahaha!_

When I looked up from the reviews, Asuka was struggling to pull up her zipper from her jump suit.

"Why is this so hard!?" She said, struggling. "Curse my big boobs!"

Lee came out, looking fabulous as usual. But instead, he was dressed as Violet. I gulped and ran away.

"You guys can stare," He said, making awkward poses. "Because I'm sexy!"

"LEE, TAKE YOUR MEDS!"

I ran back in with his pills, and shoved them in his mouth. I then dragged him into his room and tossed him in there.

"Whew, now that's over…"

Lars peeked out from his icy cold wonderland of comfort and said, "We were drinking fast. It would've lasted longer if Miguel didn't decide to get drunk after five shots of vodka! I wasn't even buzzed!"

"Shh…" I slapped him on his chest out of spite.

"GOD DAMMIT, LULU! THAT SHIT HURTS!"

Nina and Anna completed their requests without a problem. With their shoes on, they almost kicked Asuka's and Lili's head in. I couldn't help myself from laughing. They went out the window and into the pool! But the thing is that it's winter. Brr…

"EVERYONE, PIN DOWN LEO!"

Before Leo knew it, she was pinned down. Christie came over with a dress and put it on her, regardless of her protests!

"I HATE DRESSES!"

"Just wear it just this once!"

After we spruced her up, she looked amazing. V's party was still going on in the background, and NONE of us turned around when we saw DRAGUNOV dancing on a stripper pole. Good lord, I'm scarred for life…

"Uh…" Lars, Jin, and Hwoarang all looked at her in disbelief. "We're gonna go…and do some things…"

I looked at the camera, slightly disgusted and had a deadpan face. "Guys, you know what they're doing…and girls, don't think too hard on it, because it doesn't take rocket science. Last review for the day, and it's from xXThe Solaris MaidenXx, and she asked…"

_Wow this is really funny good job  
Jin: My friend is obsessed with you and you'd better hide cuz she might come after you and when she chases people down she is freaking scary and if you want to take over the world you might as well_ _make a bioweapon to scare people into doing your bidding  
Feng: Hurt anyone agin *Turns into devil form wearing black leather and a sword at the side and with black high heeled boots* and I'll slit your throat and dissolve you into the chaos from which you came from! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?  
Lars: What's up? And go easy on the alcohol, too much is seriously bad  
Jun, Asuka, and Nina: Your moves are awesome and you deserve better  
Lili: Hi, so you speak French? J'adore Francais parce que ce'st super!  
Kazuya: Hi, how's it going?  
Hwoarang: DON'T HURT ME! *Hides behind Jin* By the way I dare you to dance and sing the whole Gangnam Style song  
Xiaoyu: Hi, Panda is ADORABLE!  
Heihachi: Sup man, how's the company going?  
Get better soon and everyone, don't kill me or I will beat you up *Cough* Hwoarang *Cough*_

I gave the reviewer a thumbs up, signaling my appreciation for their concern.

"Thanks!"

Jin yelped and jumped into a closet. "I wouldn't use Bioterrorism! That's for Resident Evil!"

"Hey," Mickie said. "That's not nice!"

"But it's true!"

Feng was still knocked out from the EWGF that Jin dealt to him. Jin was serious, huh?

"I feel delighted that you like French," Lili said, recovering from the hellish kick that was dealt to her face. "_voulez-vous prendre un brunch avec moi?_"

Jun, Asuka and Nina smiled and waved, saying, "Thank you!"

Kazuya didn't pop up from his book. He chuckled and said. "Sup."

Hwoarang heard Oopa Gangnam style and ran back into the party that V was doing. I REALLY HOPE HE WASHED HIS HANDS.

"OOPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Heihachi was still running around, trying to get the word "Mishidiot" out of his head. Well, in a nutshell, Heihachi doesn't have any of the companies. He can only dream…

Xiaoyu came in, riding Panda. She giggled and said, "Thank you! You can pet her if you like."

Lars came back without a towel on his torso this time. I guess he's not burning anymore. But I really hope he washed his hands…

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing worthwhile," I said. "So…I hope you washed your hands."

"Oh I did."

Since we did the reviews, and Christian decided to jump on set, we decided to end it with a bang.

"Hey Christian," I said, grabbing his shirt. "Go turn off the camera!"

"Huh? AHHHH!"

I threw him back towards the camera and we began partying like idiots. He got up slowly and said, "We're c-clear…"

* * *

**Be sure to send in those reviews! This is what keeps this questionnaire alive! LULU IS OUT, PEEPS! WHOO!**


	6. Marriage? What's going on here?

**Okay, before we begin, I wanna know something…do you guys want this to be M rated so that I can make explicit scenes? Or should it stay this way? It's up to you to choose! AND DON'T QUESTION ME!**

* * *

**(Late night…) **

Everyone was asleep, and I was the only one awake. I went upstairs in my room(Damn, was it large. It's hard to see in the dark up there…) and went on my computer.

"Wow, already three reviews in one day," I said. "That's a new record! Oh wait, it's actually five. I'll get to them in the morning…"

I shut down my laptop and changed into my jammies. I crawled into my bed and turned off my light. Nothing soothes you better than your own bed…

"Time to get some shut eye…"

Just as I was about to go fully asleep, I felt something warm caress my cheek.

"Come on Lars, cut it out…"

"How do you know it was me?"

_You have no idea how much I wanna hit you and kiss you, _I thought, slightly feeling guilty. _And be screwed by you...HOLD UP!_

"Lulu, what are you thinking about?" He asked me. Uh oh, he caught on…

"Uh nothing," I said, trying to avoid the question. "I was just thinking about, uh…how soft this fabric is…is this silk?"

"You were thinking about me-"

"SHUT UP, LARS!"

"It's true! You were! You're such a-"

In order to shut him up, I jumped on him and kissed him. Lars is such a sucker for me and my kisses.

"Will you shut up now?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yep…okay, time to go to sleep."

He tossed me on the bed as I yelped. I laughed at him as I jumped under the covers.

"Goodnight!"

**(Later on…)**

I woke up ever so quietly to begin the show. Christian fell asleep. Aw, he looks so cute…and now I don't care anymore.

"Christian, come on. It's show time."

He groaned as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:00."

"WHAT!?"

He snapped up, completely in disbelief. "WE ARE LATE AS HELL!"

"No, we're not. We have at least ten minutes before we go on."

"Oh…okay…EVERYONE, LET'S GO!"

**(Ten minutes later…)**

"Okay, now that everyone's awake-"

"Lulu!"

I looked up from my printed reviews with a sigh. "What's wrong, Lars?"

"Your sister sent you a message! Come see!"

I pulled out my cellphone and pulled up my email. And sure enough, there was an email from my sister.

_Hey Lulu! We want you to do a RE questionnaire, please!?_

I sent back a reply.

_I will. I wanna do this one first. Don't rush me! Love ya though._

I then shut my computer down and grabbed my IPad.

"Okay, let's get started! First one's from Katy-Joanne209, and she asked…"

_Wew! Good thing you didn't read my insane cousin's review. Or else…_

_Kazuya: Do you wanna be Zeus? :3 _

_Xiaoyu: Here! Cupcake for you! :DD_

_Heihachi: I HATE YOU!_

_Lili: I wanna go to Paris…can you go with me :3 You can bring Asuka! :3 :P _

_I think I know who the guest is…hehehe… :P_

_I'm a little lonely…:( I don't know why…I WANT TO CRY SOOOO BADDD! :'(_

I frowned a little at the last comment. What's got ya down, Katy!?

"I wouldn't mind being able to shock the living hell outta people," Kaz said. "But being a Greek god isn't something I'm up to, so…no."

Xiaoyu accepted the cupcake ate it swiftly. By the way she attacked it, you could say that she enjoyed it. And Heihachi…he just couldn't be bothered with it. His inbox is filled with hate mail anyway.

"If you wanna go to Paris…" A limo was waiting outside. "Why didn't you just ask before? Paris, here we come!"

I thought about who the guest could be. But it didn't take long for me to piece it all together.

"Next review is from cwazzy-gyal123, and she asked…"

_THIS IS AWESOME, BITCHES! Oh yeah! You know the guest review? It was mine, I wasn't bothered to login. ;) Now, onward!_

_Jin: *Stares at his eyes* Your eyes…they are so…deep and golden and hazel…your lips they are so red…and seductive…*Chases after him* WILL YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME!?_

_Lars: Did you even want to become part of this Mishidiot family? Yes, that is my word for them! I DID invent it in writing the guest review!_

_Kazuya: *whacks him in the head with a steel pan continuously* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUY HERE!?_

_Christie: Can you sing a Jamaican song for me? This is my cousin's request!_

_Lee: *whacks him in the head with a steel pan as well* Lee, just admit the fact that you are NOT sexy and that you are gay. Especially when you're Violet._

_Heihachi: Hi, Heihachi Mishidiot. What do you think of M. Bison?_

_That's all for now! See ya in the next chapter!_

It was hard for me to stand up after I read Jin's review. Jin barely could stand either.

"…what?" He said. "What do I say? What do I do?"

"It's your review," I said. "So it's your problem. NEXT!"

Lars sat down in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "NO! And I like the sound of that. Mishidiot…loving the name!"

Kaz started running around, screaming. He was holding the back of his head, shielding the pan from it.

"Calm down, Lulu number 2," He yelled. "I still have knots on my head! Stop!"

Christie back flipped into the room like a landed on her feet and began dancing.

"I'm not Jamaican," She said. "I'm Brazilian. But, if I do find a Brazilian song, I'll be sure to let you know!"

She danced out of the room, her smile never fading. Awkward, but awesome too.

"Lee?"

"AHHHH! THE PAIN! I'M NOT GAY, DAMMIT! VIOLET'S JUST MY ALTER EGO!"

The steel pan met continuously with the back of his head, creating a loud sound that echoed off the walls. "STOP IT!"

Heihachi grabbed a pillow and covered his face. But when he heard his review, he looked up.

"M. Bison's weak compared to me," He needs to step up his game if he ever wants to beat Team Tekken."

I actually agree with Heihachi this time. TEAM TEKKEN RULES!

"Hehe…okay, next one's from Selena-Anne-Mae27, and she asked…"

_I just saw the review list here *Stares at Jin* God! She is soooo…obsessed with you! How old is she? (No offense cwazzy-gyal123. Just shocked 0_0)_

_Lulu: How ya feelin? Here, apple pie for you! Wait! Before you eat it… *Whispers* Thank you for not reading my review…she kicked my ass soooo bad…_

_Steve: Oh! I just can't resist you! I WANNA MARRY YOU RIGHT NOW! _

_Jin: I don't care if Katy is going to kill me after I tell you this… "SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOUUUUUUU!" And you should be happy for that ;)_

_Kazuya: Who would you prefer? Anna or Jun?_

_Jun: Who would you prefer? Lei or Kazzy? _

_Lars: *Slaps his face* HA! Yes! I actually did it! *Evil glare at my so called friends* GIMME THE MONEY, BITCHES! Muhahahaha… :P_

I accepted the pie and said, "I'm doing a lot better now. But I have to get a TB test because of my school exposing us to the disease. Do you know how mad I am right now?"

"Well, if you have it or not, I don't care," Lars said. "Because we're still family. Isn't that right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Steve's face turned a deep red before taking the reviewer in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss. (What happened to T rated? IT'S GONE! …For now.)

"I will," He said. "Lulu, is it okay?"

"Sure," I said. "We'll get the preparations started! CHRISTIAN!"

"I'm on it."

Jin was still in the corner. Boy, was he stuck…

"Uh, that's awesome," He said. "But I'm stuck in the corner…LULU, WHAT SHOULD I SAY!?"

"I knew that DMing her on Twitter would warp her…I'm a bad influence…"

Without hesitation, Kazuya yelled, "JUN! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"

Jun hesitated a little, but she said, "Lei's pretty good, but I'm gonna stick with Kaz…he owes me child support money!"

"IS THAT THE ONLY REASON!?"

"No…but it's also because I love you."

"Aww…feeling the love finally…and not a steel pan."

Lars held his face after he got slapped. I stood next to him, just in case he decided to kill the reviewer.

"Don't jump," I said, holding him. "It was a dare. Let it slide."

"But…"

"Let. It. Slide."

"…Yes mam…"

I made him sit down as I grabbed the next review.

"Okay, the next one is from xXThe Solaris MaidenXx, and she asked…"

_Thanks for putting in my review and this story made me feel better when I was sick, man laughter really is the best medicine  
Xiaoyu: AWESOME! *Pets Panda*  
Asuka, Jun, and Nina: No problem, say what do you all think about G-corp and the Mishima Zaibatsu and Jun, what did you ground Jin after you came back?  
Lili: Oui, merci :)  
Jin: OK, whatever you do don't use robots because they can go haywire and turn against you Terminator style, and what do you think of Ryu from Street Fighter? My brother said that Ryu would beat you easily and I almost beat him up and yelled that were better, do me a favor, kick Ryu's ass!  
Hwoarang: Glad you danced Gangnam Style have you ever defeated Jin?  
Heihachi: Dude, you remind me of Voldemort…trying to kill someone younger than you…used to have a group like Death-eaters…does everyone see my point?  
Kazuya: Nothing much, and you? Oh by the way my brother said that Ryu from Street Fighter is better than you after he said it about Jin and I almost beat him up and yelled that you were better…what do you think of Ryu and Chun-Li?  
Lars: Go easy on the alcohol, no really I'm being serious and that's not how you creep up on someone! I always creep up on my mum and she always freaks out, you're supposed to do it stealthily and make sure there are no harmful objects around  
Lulu: If you get sick read something funny because it'll make you feel better, it did that to me after I read this story and once again: Good job :)  
P.S: I made cupcakes and pizza from scratch, who wants some? _

The reviewer laid out a plate of cupcakes and a tray of pizza. The Mishidiots are fatasses anyway, so they attacked it first. But I made them freeze as I covered the food.

"Is Bob around here!?" I said, looking around frantically. We can't eat if he is!"

"That fatass…ate my sushi," Lars said, frowning at the memory. "I still haven't forgotten that."

"I got hurt trying to perfect it, idiot! KAZ, STOP EATING!"

I took the food from Kaz and put it back. "We'll eat later. Just answer the reviewer's questions, please."

Jun started first. She frowned at Jin, who kept his head down. She pulled his ear a little before speaking.

"He's grounded from working as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu for a while," She said. "Now I run it until I decide to give it back."

"Mom…"

"Don't mom me! You were in the wrong, and you know it! You need to pay the consequences for your actions!"

"I'm not really interested in the Zaibatsu," Asuka said. "All I know is that it's run by my family members."

"I'm just a bodyguard for the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu," Nina said. "So that means I'm guarding Jun until something is said otherwise."

The limo was still parked outside, with Lili inside. "What are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

"I will never use robots," Jin said. "Maybe hypnosis, but nothing too major. And Ryu, from Street Fighter? He's a good fighter, but I don't think that he'll stand up to me…HIYAH!"

Jin jumped out of his mom's arms and started fighting Ryu. Kaz jumped in as well.

"THIS IS TEKKEN," Kaz screamed. "And Ryu and Chun-Li? Not a bad couple…not bad…"

I looked at Hwoarang, who was innocently dancing in the corner…ugh, why am I surrounded by idiots sometimes?

"I love Gangnam Style," I said. "But, sadly…I've never beaten Jin…the horror…"

"Get over it."

I looked at Heihachi. Yeah, he did remind me of Voldemort a little…but, moving on, hahaha.

"Oh, so you want me to do it like this?"

He snuck up behind me as I pretended that I didn't notice. Just when he was about to grab me, I said, "You do it, you'll get more than a small burn."

He cringed. "She means it too…" He snuck up behind Xiao, and this time, he succeeded.

"Lars, why are you so sneaky!?" She said. "I hate that about you!"

"Get used to it. I'm one of the Mishimas, remember?"

"Yeah; that's the problem."

Lars frowned a little before putting her down. "You're a killjoy, Xiao. And I don't drink like that."

I held up a few of my books as a display. "I read books and a lot of fanfictions. Most of them are funny. Nothing soothes better than a good book or story!"

I still had like 6 more reviews to do, but I'll do them in the next chapter. (I promise! If you don't see your review in here, I'll do it in the next chapter for sure!)

"Okay, NOW we can…wait, where's the food?"

We all looked around for the food, and after a few minutes, we couldn't find it. Uh oh…

"Who could've taken the food?" I asked no one in particular. "It couldn't have been Bob. Because he's not here…or is he?"

"FIND THAT FOOD! I'M HUNGRY!"

I shook my head at Kaz. He's a fatass. Secretly, of course…

"Okay, it couldn't have grown legs and walked away…"

I looked outside and saw the table being lifted away. I didn't see who, so I rushed outside. When I did, the main thing I saw was red and a fatass.

"HEY! GIVE US BACK THAT TABLE!"

I sprinted after Bob, with majority of the gang following suit.

"GIVE US THE FOOD!"

Even Christian was in on it. "ME WANT FOOD! GIMME!"

"PIZZA ME LOVE! SO GIMME IT IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE!"

I jumped in the air, pouncing on him. As long as the food didn't waste, I'm happy.

"We're clear," Christian said. He turned off the camera and nearly fell over the big hill in the street.


	7. A Merry Christmas Special! (Part I)

After we apprehended Bob and gagged him in the basement, we began to eat the food. One thing to say about that: IT WAS AMAZING.

"Kaz, no more pizza," I said. "You already ate one tray!"

"So? I'm still hungry!"

Fatass…I'm about to throw him in the basement…

"Other people need to eat!"

"I don't care!"

I frowned a little before sitting down. But before I did so, I came up with something to make everyone-including Lars-freak out.

"Hey guys," I began. "Wanna hear something hilarious?"

"Yeah," Lars said. "Lay it on us."

"Okay…ahem…"

It took all of my willpower not to break down in a laughing fit as I said this.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy!_

_The condom broke;_

_You're having a baby!_

I ended it with jazz hands and cracked up as I saw everyone's reactions and faces. Lars' was the most priceless. He sat down his pizza slowly and gulped down his drink.

"Uh…what?" He asked, keeping himself from stuttering.

"We're having a baby!"

He turned whiter than a sheet as he stood up and faced me. I turned completely red as he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. Color returned to his face as he whispered into my ear.

"I hope you're kidding," He said.

"I am," I said. "Sorry about that. It was a little joke."

"You fooled me."

He turned around and faced everyone, who heard everything. I wanted them to.

"So…you're not pregnant?" Kaz asked. "Good. That means that I still have a chance!"

Lars lunged at Kaz and a huge fight broke out. Goddammit…

"Guys, stop!"

Jun and I quickly jumped in and broke it up. Talk about tension in the air. These two were staring at each other almost as if they were gonna rip each other's throats out!

"Ahem…okay, let's start the reviews."

I quickly pulled out the reviews and began reading, as any chance of continuous silence could trigger another fight.

"Okay, first one's from Xyrind, and she asked…"

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Leo in a dress-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So…what now? Oh yeah…  
Guys, why didn't you turn around and watch Dragunov pole dancing? He looked awesome! And did you know, my nose bled several times while watching him. :-')  
Okay…here are the questions!  
Leo, did you like the dress? In my opinion, you look wonderful in one. :)  
Asuka and Lili, your heads still in pain? Well, good for you!  
Lars, what is the Tyndall Effect?  
Dragunov, cool dance moves! *Thumbs up* Would you mind if you talk? King Julian requested, and if you say no, well, refer to the previous threat. :) _

_Okay, bye!_

"We were not gonna turn around," The boys said. "We're not interested in that stuff."

"I was."

Everyone turned towards Anna. Yeah, seems legit.

"Of course you did," Nina said. "The name 'slut' seems to fit you now."

"Shut up!"

Leo frowned and folded her arms. "I don't care for dresses. And the fact that those three pigs over there enjoyed it made me dislike them period."

Lars, Jin, and Hwoarang rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. Oh well…

Asuka frowned, but Lili was in France with a reviewer. Score one for her.

"Lars, you have another smart review…"

He was sitting down in my chair with a cup of tea and reading a book. I forgot to mention he has a very intelligent side. Although, I think you guys have noticed at this point.

"The Tyndall Effect is when a visible path of light produced by the scattering action of particles in a colloidal solution on a beam of light passed through it. I hope that answers your question."

It pays to have a smart, yet perverted boyfriend…sometimes.

Dragunov took another piece of paper and pencil and scribbled down his answer.

_NO. _

"She'll bring in the lemurs," I said. "I don't want them in here!"

_Then I'll go outside, _He wrote. _I'm not talking! _

Armed with a grenade launcher, some ammo, and a jacket and walked outside. We heard the screeches of the lemurs and the grenade launchers go off. Ignoring that…

"Okay, next one is from EyeOfTheStorm, and they said…"

_Hey Jaycee, Marduk, King and , fight each other, please.  
Mishimas, seriously dude, who uses their heads for throws?_

As if on cue, Jaycee (Julia), Marduk, King, and Armor King began a tag team match. Good thing I have a wrestling ring built, haha.

"Our heads are hollow," Heihachi said. "So it doesn't hurt as bad."

"Yours might be," Lars said. "But it hurts like hell."

I held my head in pain, almost as if I could feel it as well. I'm so glad I'm not one of them.

"Okay, next one's from sono. , and he asked…"

_I'm back with something so…epic. Btw Xiao, let's keep my gender between me, you, Miharu, and Alisa.  
Asuka-chan needs a hug! And please don't punch me-hugs Asuka-one thing I should do to Lili is cuff her. Also to Julia-san, Jaycee or yourself?  
That's all_

Asuka accepted the hug, but then broke the news to the reviewer.

"Lili's in France," She said. "So…you're gonna have to wait to cuff her."

Lars stood by me, holding me by my waist. I didn't bother saying anything to him. At least he didn't sneak up on me. Oh yeah; Mickie left last night, to those who were wondering. I guess the BSAA needed her sooner than she thought. Oh well. Duty calls.

"Next one's from YungQ94, and they asked…"

_You seem like an imaginative author so time for some questions._

_Kazuya-Nothing but respect for you. My question is if you had a choice of a theme song would you choose a hip hop beat or something Japanese orientated._

_Jinpachi-So after the intro movie for the console version we left off with you near a street with some "fun" activity going on. Tell me, were you able to give the girls their long stroke if you know what I mean ;)_

_Steve-how do you feel about people attempting or ogling your mom and aunt? Mad right? _

_Jaycee-Julia, can you understand what Armour King and King are saying?_

_Miguel- You're my main character in T6 and TTT2. What is your opinion on all the females in the cast? _

_Zafina-How come you don't have a job teaching yoga?_

_Jun-so first business back to Earth is to hand Ancient Ogre his shit right?_

_Heihachi-How did you train Kuma and why?_

_Lee-Why are you so good in the games!? Seriously your swag combos are, well…swaggerous._

_Jin and Hwoarang-How does it feel that every M rated fanfic is with you guys fucking?_

_Steve-If there is another gaming boxer would you tag team with him or her to fight Balrog and Dudley_

_Baek-Street Fighter gal by the name of Juri, has your same fighting style. Fight her maybe?_

My left eye continued to twitch after I finished reading. Uh…yeah…

"Um…you guys get it."

"If I had a theme song," Kaz said. "I would have a Japanese theme. With a little touch of rock."

"WHY ARE YOU NEAR THE FRIDGE!?"

Kaz's eyes widened as he shut the refrigerator door and ran with a slice of pizza in his mouth. I followed him, completely livid. A toddler has better comprehension skills than him…

"Now that…that's a secret."

Heihachi stared at his father, mouth agape. He can't talk about being freaky; he had a son he didn't even know about until Tekken 6!

"Dad, that's disgusting," He said. "What the hell!?"

"Shut up, son!"

Jin and Lars stared at both of them, unable to believe what he was hearing. They were born into a family full of whores…I feel sorry for them.

Steve was in his room, getting dressed in a tuxedo. Today was the day that he got married to a reviewer! Whoo!

"It does bother me that people touch on my mother and aunt," He said. "But canonically, I don't even know them. But yeah, it does bother me some."

Jaycee paused from the tag team and said, "No, I don't. But Marduk can understand some."

"Not really…CONTINUE FIGHTING!"

"SHUT UP!"

The brawl continued. Now I knew why I had that installed…because Lars and I would always fight over cereal in the morning! Irony; it comes to ya eventually.

"My opinion on all the ladies in Tekken? Hmm…"

Oh look, he finally recovered from his hangover and beatdown. I hope he doesn't include me either.

"Christie, Nina, Anna, Julia and Michelle are totally hot," He said. "Alisa's too robotic."

"Watch it," Lars said. "Or else I'll make her chop you up."

"Alright…Xiaoyu and Miharu are too childish!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu appeared behind him, cracking their knuckles. Strike two, Miguel…

"Uh…Kunimitsu and Zafina are amazing. Zafina takes my heart though."

"Until she rips out your heart and skewers it," I muttered under my breath. Lars glared at me until I promised to keep my outbursts to myself.

"I feel special knowing that a Spaniard loves me. Nice to know I touch someone's heart."

Zafina reminded me of a contortionist. Maybe she is one deep down. Who knows?

"Although being a yoga teacher sounds lovely," She began. "I'll stick to being a fortune teller, as I can foresee the future."

"A girl that knows the future," Miguel said. "I like surprises."

Yeesh…get a room!

"If you mean that I'm gonna beat the shit out of Ogre," She began. "Then that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Heihachi was sitting around the fire, listening to Christmas carols with Kuma by his side. (Oops! Forgot to mention I had gotten the place ready for Christmas tomorrow. Happy holidays!)

"I trained Kuma because I trained his father," He said. "As for him knowing how to communicate with humans…that is a phenomenon I fail to understand to this day."

Well put in my opinion.

"Oh please," Lee said, coming out of nowhere. "My swag rubs off on everyone. Thank you and Happy holidays!"

Jin and Hwoarang did a double take on their question. And as soon as they did, well…if the bathroom could talk, boy would it be cursing me to hell, because they were SPRINTING I SAY.

"Well yes," Steve said, answering his question. "I would enjoy that. Anything to allow me to punch Balrog's teeth down his throat."

Baek came out, dressed in his Tae Kwon Do uniform. Juri was the same. Lee hit the gong and it was go time. Boy, is it chaos around here…oh well.

"Next one's from XiaoyinFan1, and she asked…"

_LOL…Jin, Lars, and Hwoarang, did you find Leo fabulous in her dress? *Wink*Hope you like it, because you looked dumbfounded XD  
Anyway, to the asks…_

_To All:_

_DO CARMELLDANSEN! (It's a Sweden dance, so you have the right to blame Lars XD)_

Lars looked even more dumbfounded than when he saw Leo in a dress. He was probably repeating some words in his head in Swedish he knew I wouldn't understand.

"Do we really have to do it?" He asked. Everyone tried not to stare, but boy were they failing.

"Unfortunately," I said, playing the music. "So get to it! I'll join you all."

So…we all began dancing the Carmelldansen! I feel special!

**(About ten dancing-filled minutes later…) **

About ten minutes later, we all collapsed on the floor, laughing as hard as hell. But we have a lot of reviews to get through.

"Okay, next one's from one of my favorite reviewers, AngelInTheDark19! It's been a while. She asked…"

_I'm back! I've been busy like hell! College life is not easy! :D Another exam is coming :(_

_I missed you LuluneriRE-TKLover! And Jin too! (Hugs Jin tightly that makes him gasp for air) Now Xiaoyu don't be upset! I love you too! You're the best couple!_

_To my questions! _

_Lars, it's bugging me, some people pair you up with Alisa, do you like her? Or Xiaoyu? _

_Kazuya, are you happy that Jun is back?_

_Heihachi…I don't like you… (punches him that sends him hard in the wall)_

_Hey Kazuya! (Grabs him from the chair and chokes him) We have a rematch! Against Albert Wesker, of course! Don't you dare make your silly cowardly personality now! Unleash your true power! And show what you're made of! (Throws him hard on the chairs where the Tekken Characters are) Just you wait! Kazuya Mishima! And Jin! (Drags him towards his dad) Now! You two are tagged against… (Goes in the back of the stage and brings Wesker and Chris) We have a special rematch today! (Wesker seems uninterested and begins to walk away) Don't you dare make another step, ALBERT WESKER! I can blow all Umbrella facilities with just one push of this button! (Shows the remote to him)_

_Chris: Just press that goddamned thing Allison! (Wesker punches him so hard in his face that his nose bleeds)_

_Wesker: Let the rematch begin, Dear Heart… (She blushes and runs to him and…SLAP!)_

_Excella: Don't you dare kiss my Wesker! (She gets up and slaps her hard)_

_Allison: Your Wesker? He belongs to Claire Redfield, you flirty bitch!_

_Excella: But you're trying to kiss him! _

_Allison: (Fidgeting) Well, it's true I love him! Got a problem with that, you whore!? But I gave him to Claire! (Shows her fist with raging flames)_

_Allison: Claire, give your support! (Claire entered and Chris frowned)_

_Chris: Don't you cheer Wesker, Claire!_

_Allison: Why YOU! (Punched Chris again)_

_Chris: Son of a-! Who are you, Lady!?_

_Allison: I'm the grave digger! If you don't want me burying you alive, then shut up, and do as I say! _

_(She punches Lei, who's sleeping in the nearby chair)_

_Lei: What was that for!?_

_Allison: Do your job properly or you'll die! (Grabs him at the neck)_

_Lei: Yes mam…_

_Get Ready For The Next Battle!_

_Chris and Wesker VS Kazuya and Jin!_

I looked up and saw everything come together as the tag teams formed. I stopped them before they could begin.

"Wait," I said. "Do the other reviews first, then we'll do the fight!"

I looked at Chris, who looked like he was aging like wine. Boy, does he look good… "CHRISTOPHER!"

I gave him the biggest hug known to mankind, and he returned it. Lars didn't mind. They met backstage a few times.

"Crossover alert," I heard him say. "I hope you understand that."

"I do," I said. "But you guys are guests! So it doesn't count. Have fun!"

"Hey!"

I let go and returned to Lars, who was about to answer his question.

"Uh, it's a little bit of both actually," He said. "But…I can't choose. I love them both as if they were my sisters. Okay, the storylines I had to play made me think of them more than that, but you get it."

Kaz hugged Jun almost to the point that she was almost out of breath. She pried herself away from him with a crowbar and took some deep breaths.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

I looked over at Kuma, who was hovering over Heihachi's broken and unconscious body. Damn Allison. Just…damn. You beat me to it.

"Alright guys, get ready!"

I stood near the gong, while stepping over Baek and Juri. They went at it until they couldn't breathe. Poor guys.

"FIGHT!"

I rung it as Lei ran to safety and was still able to referee the fight. I thought I had it tough. I was completely wrong on that call.

Chris set down all his weapons, except for his knife, which was in its sheath. Wesker scoffed as he got into a fighting stance, waiting for either Jin or Kaz to make a move.

"Your move," He mocked. "I don't have all day."

Kaz growled and charged towards Wesker, completely missing him by inches. Wesker countered by digging his heel into Kaz's back after slamming him down with his foot. He grinded his heel for good measure.

"Pathetic," Wesker said. "You're too wild with your movements."

Jin tried to uppercut Chris, but he backstepped and arched his back backward enough that he missed, and retaliated with a rising elbow to his jaw, making water appear in his eyes. Yeah, I taught him well. Jin stumbled back, regaining his balance and composure.

"Dammit," He said. "Lulu, I know you're behind this!"

"A little," I said, not even trying to lie. "But what he's doing isn't in my power."

"Argh!"

Kaz pushed Wesker's feet away and came back to a vertical base. All Wesker did was wipe a smudge off his glasses without worrying.

"If this is all the power the Mishimas have, I'm better off destroying the world," He said, becoming cocky and putting his glasses back on. "At least I'll be separating the wheat from the chaff."

"Aw shut up," Chris said. "These guys are not to be messed with."

I second that wholeheartedly, Chris.

"You wanna see power?" Kaz said, changing into his devil form. "I'll show you power!"

**(A little over an hour later…) **

The fight was fierce, but it finally came to a close. Neither team was able to stay on their feet for long periods of time, and I guess that means it's a draw. Dammit…

"And the winner is…" Lei coughed a little. "No one. Yippie, at least I'm alive."

Boy, was that intense…

"Okay, as they scrape themselves off of the floor, I'm gonna continue. Next one's from xXThe Solaris MaidenXx, and she asked…"

_Hi people  
O.O Go easy on the pizza, I made some more though, like 3 more, so chill  
Kazuya: Go easy on the Pizza…no I'm serious don't eat too much and yeah THIS IS SPARTA…uh…I mean THIS IS TEKKEN! Don't beat up Ryu too much or Jun might come on your case:P  
Lulu: Wait, if Heihachi is like Voldemort…then who is like Dumbledore…or snape  
Lars: Yes man! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT! *High fives him*  
Jin: Of course he doesn't, you're the best of the best! ...duh and don't beat Ryu up that much, you might get grounded again :P  
Hwoarang: Dude, suck it up and move on! Beat up someone else  
Asuka, Jun and Nina: Oh I see, don't stare too hard at the screens, Jun, It'll mess up your eyes, don't get too involved because there's a lot of bloodshed and we don't want another fighter like you dying and Nina, y'know my friend said that she wanted to be a ninja then I was like be a professional assassin like Nina Williams and kick everyone's butts 'cause she's awesome  
Lili: Awesome! Let's go!  
P.S.:Keep Bob away from the pizza and Kazuya DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT EATING THE PIZZA BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE!  
Thanks for answering my questions and good job :) _

I had to think on my question. I couldn't think of people to fit those names at the moment…by the way, Kaz and Jin can't answer their questions. After the fight, they're completely out of it. And…Lars returned your high five with a smile.

"I won't rest until I defeat Jin," Hwoarang said, completely in denial. "It's my destiny!"

"If it's your destiny, then why do you lose?" Xiaoyu asked randomly with a giggle. Hwoarang slammed his fist on the table and stomped out of the room, outraged.

"I won't become too involved with the Mishima Zaibatsu," Jun said. "I'm gonna use it to undo the damage Jin and Kaz have done."

Nina smiled at her review. She wasn't gonna cut corners with her explanation, either.

"It's a breath of fresh air when another person wants to be an assassin," She said. "But it takes a lot of work and dedication to be one. Do you have what it takes?"

"Lili's waiting outside," I said. "Get going! And don't worry about Bob. I tied him up downstairs. And I gave Kaz a warning."

Just as I was about to read another review, Lars grabbed my hand and made me drop my IPad. I looked up towards the ceiling. Oh, now it all makes sense…

"Uh…the mistletoe?" I asked. He cupped my face and pulled me closer. Yep…

"Merry Christmas Lulu," He said before kissing me.

"Get a room," I heard Kaz say. I purposely leaned against the wall where a button was and…well, let's just say you won't be finding him in this questionnaire for a few minutes…muhahahahahaha…

I broke the kiss as everyone came together in the camera and yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!"

I stepped forward and said, "The wedding will take place in the next chapter! That will be part two to this Christmas Special! Later!"

"We're clear!"

* * *

**Yaaaay! I did as best as I could to get some of them done. Hope you're happy, because this is the longest chapter I've done yet! See ya soon! Lulu is out! **


	8. A Merry Christmas Special! (Part II)

**PSST! READ ON, BECAUSE THERE'S A NOTE YOU NEED TO READ! LOVE YA, PEEPS!**

* * *

**(About two hours later…) **

Christian and I had decorated for the wedding that was taking place. I wanna get married on Christmas one day! But, I'm not ready for it.

"And…that's it! Everything's ready!"

"Alright! Steve, come on!"

Steve walked out and down the aisle. He approached the pedestal and stood up straight.

"You clean up nice," I said. "Not bad."

"Just about everyone in the Tekken universe looks good in a suit," He said. "I've got butterflies in my stomach."

"You'll be okay. Take some deep breaths. Come on guys, we have a questionnaire to finish."

Everyone came out in their formal clothing. I gotta say, everyone looked really nice.

"Kaz, you can come up now."

Kaz crawled out of the hole in the ground, continuously repeating, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE FROM THAT FATASS!" over and over again. He rolled over on his side and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go get some pizza," He said.

"NO!"

I blocked him off. "You go in the kitchen, you'll be in the basement again!"

"NO, PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT ENDING UP ON BOB'S MENU! PLEASE!"

"He tried to eat you?" Lars said. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny when he mistakes you for dessert. Vanilla ice cream pop my ass…"

I laughed as I picked up my IPad and stood in the screen. "This is part two to our little Christmas special! And don't adjust your screens, as I am wearing a dress. The horror…"

I turned towards the guys, who were turning beet red and in the corner. Come on now, grow up!

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're cool," Hwoarang said. "I-It's just a guy thing, t-that's all…"

I rolled my eyes as I looked under the Christmas tree for some gifts. I bought something that I know everyone would love.

"Guys, here! Some gifts for you from yours truly!"

I handed everyone a box and watched their expressions as they opened it.

"An IPhone 5?" I heard Kaz say. "…I LOVE YOU."

I smiled at his comment. "Okay Kaz, we have some more reviews to get through."

"How much?" Lars asked.

"About eight of them. I'm gonna get them done today! Starting with Katy-Joanne209, and she asked…"

_Good thing you update! :D Made my day XD_

_WAIT! MY COUSIN? GETTING MARRIED!?_

-  
YAY! PARTAY!

_Lili: Yes! J'ai toujours voulu aller a Paris! Mais, le plus triste, c'est que je ne suis qu'un seul. Not anymore! You're with me!_

_Xiao: HERE! Pumps for you! Since you're 18 now(I think) you should wear these babies! :D_

_Lars: *Slaps his face* HA! I did it! Haha… *Looks for my cousin* Where is that bitch?_

_Kaz: I never thought you'd be so sweet…makes me wanna puke! _

_Jun: You're just like my mom :) *Awkward voice* And the weirdest part is I'm her daughter. I'm like the opposite one XD_

_Lulu: Can I hug you? *Hugs her and cries on her shoulder* Why? Why? Oh WHY!? HELP ME FIND MYSELF! I WANNA BE MYSELF AGAIN!_

I hugged the reviewer, as I understood why she felt like she did.

"You're gonna have to do some soul searching," I said. "It'll take some time, but you'll get it. Let me know when you find something."

"Lili's in France now," Asuka said. "But she arranged a plane for all of us to go there as soon as we finish the Christmas special."

Xiaoyu accepted the pumps and walked around in them. She enjoyed them a lot.

"I like these," She said. "Where did you get them from? Oh, and I'm 19 by the way. Just a little tip!"

Lars held his face, as the reviewer slapped the same side as last time. He growled and said, "This is the last straw! I'm hunting you down!"

He grabbed a knife and ran after the reviewer. "COME HERE!"

Kaz was over on the computer, hooking his IPhone up to ITunes. "Hey, why do I make you puke? At least I've shown I can have some emotion."

"Some, but not enough," I said. "You're still quite soulless."

"…That stung, Lulu."

"Get used to it."

Jun scratched her head in confusion. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? And…how is it awkward?"

I shook my head. Dragunov was still fighting the lemurs, and I'm pretty sure he was yelling. I hope he's alive.

"Okay, next one's from Xyrind, and she asked…"

_Hi! What if the Tekken gang was in the game Slender? I want that now! Chop chop! You're consuming seconds!_

My left eye twitched as all the lights went out. Great…gotta find eight notes now…

"Guys…we should probably start searching," I said. "We need to find eight notes."

"There's no Slenderman around here," Lars said, folding his arms. "He's not scary…"

"Flashback time!"

* * *

**(Flashback) **

_Lars said he wasn't scared of Slender? He's telling you a lie! It started about a month ago…that dreaded night…_

"_It's not hard," He said. "You just have to find eight notes and escape."_

"_Uh…" Alisa walked in, holding a pillow over her face. "That game is rather scary. It threatened to overstimulate my emotion chip."_

"_That's because you're a girl. HA, EIGHTH NOTE! BEAT THAT, YA SLENDER WHORE!"_

_Just as he left near the truck, he saw slender. He ran in the opposite direction._

"_Lulu, he's slow," he said. "I don't know why you guys are so-WHAT THE HELL!?"_

_I jumped on the bed and stared at the screen. Slender made him turn around, but it wasn't game over yet._

"_This bitch needs a stalker of the year award," Lars said. "Is that tentacles coming out of his back!?"_

"_Just keep going," Alisa yelled. "You're almost there!"_

_Just as Lars was about to make it, his flashlight cut off. He frowned, but kept going. _

"_I'm gonna make it," He yelled. "I'm gonna fucking make it, dammit!"_

_His character crawled through the hole, signaling his defeat of the game. He yelled into the air victoriously._

"_FIRST ONE TO BEAT THE GAME, OH YEAH!"_

_As we glanced back at the screen, a sentence popped up. We read it._

"_Look closer at the screen."_

_We all stared at it for a few seconds. _

"_Okay, I don't get this-AHHHHH!"_

_All of us screamed as Slender's face popped up on the screen. Lars flipped the laptop across the room and hid under the covers. Alisa's head fell off and rolled towards my dresser. I peeked out of my walk-in closet and picked it up._

"_Here you go," I said, putting her head back in place._

"_Thank you!"_

_I pulled the covers off of Lars and jumped on him. "It was just a game you said, it's not scary you said…you lie."_

_Lars didn't move. His face showed it all. I laughed at him as Alisa stood in her exact spot, completely lost._

"_I know," He said, shivering. "It wasn't…"_

"_It's okay, big guy. You can keep your dignity when you tell me why you broke your computer."_

_He sat up and stared at the broken machine and then back at me. "I can't believe you asked that question."_

"_TROLOLOLOL…"_

_With a frown he covered himself up and covered his head with a pillow. And then hits me with one before saying, "Goodnight."_

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"I found seven notes," Kaz said. "Do we win?"

"We have to find eight," I said. "And I suggest you move."

"Why?"

He turned around. "Oh shit…AHHHHHH!"

He ran away, with Slender following him. Why didn't he just drop the notes…?

"FIND THE LAST NOTE, FIND THE LAST NOTE!"

Everyone frantically looked around for the last note, but it was almost invisible. I flipped over tables and other pieces of furniture, looking for it.

"OH MY GOD, WHERE-oh."

I stopped flipping over stuff and walked into the kitchen and peeled off a note from the fridge. Everything became light again as I heard Kaz go smack into a wall.

"I'm okay…"

I walked back inside. "Never again. Next review's from cwazzy-gyal123, and she asked…"

_AWESOME! I GOT TONS MORE QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS!_

_Selena-Anne-Mae27, yeah I'm TOTALLY obsessed with him!_

_Jin, what do you think of Juri from SFXT?_

_Kazuya, fine. *throws away pan, gets metal baseball bat and whacks him continuously* AND DON'T COMPARE ME TO LULU! No offense, Lulu._

_Lars, if you wanted to go somewhere in the ENTIRE universe, where would it be? I MIGHT know your answer…_

_Jun, what are your thoughts on the theme for Unknown's stage? I swear, I love that soundtrack!_

_Heihachi, *Gets the pan from before and whacks him* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE YOUNG!? IT'S NOT OUR FAULT EVERYONE HATES YOU 'CAUSE YOU'RE OLD! NOW YOU LOOK LIKE MY DAD! WHICH IS NOT A COMPLIMENT!_

_Well, my whacking session's done for now. See ya!_

"Jin, you're up first!"

"Juri scared me a little," He said. "Then, she became psychotic. Wait, she was already like that."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Kazuya ran around, trying to escape the wrath of the metal baseball bat. I had to sit down and pop some popcorn. I love watching Kaz feel pain…

"LULU, DO SOMETHING! AHHHHH-!"

Since he wasn't paying attention, he fell back in the hole. I guess he's on the dessert menu after all…ew.

"Hmm…" Lars was back in his intelligent mode again. "I would say America, but…they're crazy right now. Seriously, who shoots up a school full of kids who aren't even ten years old? Anyways, England…maybe. Russia…hmm…it's cold, but I can deal with that. Ooh, I know!"

"Say it already," I said. "You're holding up progress!"

"Ireland, okay!? Lulu, aren't you part Irish, too?"

"Yeah…I wish I had green eyes, though."

"AWESOME. It'll make you look prettier."

It took all my willpower NOT to throw pillows at him. I felt flattered, so that kinda took away my rage a little.

Jun sat at the computer and brought up the TTT2 soundtrack. She set it to fallen garden, which is Unknown's theme song.

"Not bad," She said. "A little bit of dubstep does a song some good. Well, for this one, at least."

Heihachi's head was ringing from the sound of the pan hitting his head. He tried to run, but he ended up falling to the floor dazed.

"I'm glad I look like your dad," He said, slightly slurring his words. "Because that means that I can boss you around!"

"Uh, no it doesn't," I said, breaking his joy. "You're not her biological father."

"Stop damping on my parade!"

"MAKE ME!" I turned away. "Next one's from Selena-Anne-Mae27, and she asked…"

_OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! I'M GETTING MARRIED! XD My gosh! I can't stop screaming!_

_Wow! Well, cwazzy-girl. *Thumbs up* Excellent ;)_

_GOSH! I sounded like LEE! My goodness me…tsk…tsk…_

_Asuka: Who is your fave anime character? Ooh! Me and Katy LOOOVE Rikuo from Nura: Rise of Yokai clan and Usi from the Maid-Sama ;) If you know what I'm talking about hehe_

_Lili: pink or black?_

_Jin: Red or orange?_

_Lulu: Black or Black? XD_

_Kazuya: Can you have a spar with Rihan-san from Nura: rise of Yokai clan? Ooh! Dress like one of them!_

_Jun: Here! Cake for you!_

_That's all for now! Buh-bye!_

Lee took offense to what the reviewer said and commented, "Hey! There's nothing wrong with being like me! I have swag!"

"Don't let it go to your head," I said. "It was a compliment."

Asuka frowned. She wasn't frowning at the review, but she was frowning at Hwoarang, who was continuously staring at her…boobs.

"CAN YOU STOP STARING!?" She yelled.

"…boobs. They look awesome, hehe." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before moving away to a safe distance.

"My favorite anime character would be Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic," She said. "It's where I get my badass attitude from. And my paper fans."

The phone rang in the background. Hwoarang went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hwoarang, tell the reviewer I like pink!"

"Okay." He hung up. "Lulu, Lili said she likes pink."

"Cool. Jin?"

He picked up his head, as he was sleeping on the couch. Well, taking a power nap. "Red."

"And I like black," I said. "But…Lars made me wear red, as it was the colors Steve had picked for the wedding. But…did I really have to wear it short?"

Lars turned away in fake shame. I approached him, only for him to shuffle away. "Come on!"

"Uh…" He walked away a little while picking up a book. "I prefer not to say!"

"LARS, COME ON! Oh wait, never mind."

"Wait, what!?" He came back, charging at me. "Come here!"

"TROLOLOLOLOLOL…."

I power walked off, trolling him as I shut the door.

"I'm not dressing up," Kaz yelled. "Hell no!"

Jun accepted the cake and set it on the table. "Thank you! I'll be sure to share it with everyone."

"FOOD!"

"NO, KAZ!"

"Aww…"

"Next one's from tarkatan, and he asked…"

_Hey, awesome story I'm laughing non-stop!  
Anywaaay, Jun, why you so damn hard!? And with Unknown…oh nevermind. I like your personality.  
Hey Paul, Let's explore the US. I'm from Turkey and I really wanna see America! King, man, teach me some wrestling moves, will ya?  
Jaycee, fight against that marduk bozo, okay baby?_

"Well, I have been training for over ten years," Jun said. "It's not my fault I was slightly nerfed in Tekken Tag Tournament 2."

Paul came out of nowhere and yelled, "BEST IN THE UNIVERSE, OH YEAH!"

"For god's sake Paul, you're not CM Punk," I yelled. "Can you actually say it when you prove yourself!?"

"Anyways…of course I can show you America! We're a little crazy, but I think you can manage it. Let's go!"

"Rawr Rawr Rawr!" (Of course! Let's get started! Right after I rip Marduk a new asshole.)

Oh! And before you posted this, Jaycee was in a tag team match. I'm gonna need a new wrestling ring.

"Next review's from XiaoyinFan1, and she asked…"

_LOL…now that I know Jin couldn't handle such a question like that…I would like to ask another question for Jin's sake (Because you are my Tekken God and I love you so much XD)_

_Jin: FIRST KISS!? WHO IS YOUR REAL FIRST KISS!? (Not mentioning the mother)  
Hwoarang: Stop dancing Gangnam Style! We need a new dancing marathon here!  
Lars: Dance CARMELLDANSEN! If you don't, we'll throw you out the building  
Nina: Now that you are guarding Jun (Since Jin is heck grounded) Isn't it weird?  
Lili: Maybe you should make Asuka come with you to Monaco and Paris! Hahahahahaha!  
Leo: You look gorgeous in the dress!  
Shin: Shin? Is he upset about not being one of the character Select characters? Because in TTT2, you see Sebastian, Doctor B, and the others, so why not him?_

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he was never a character in the games," I began. "Neither was Sabastian, but they decided to put him in for…reasons I don't know."

Jin was backed into a corner, as he wasn't able to leave unless he answered the question.

"I, uh, can't remember," He stuttered. "Can I get outta here!?"

"Answer the question," I said. " And she'll let you go."

"Alright, fine! …Xiaoyu."

Hwoarang frowned at his question. "I like Gangnam Style!"

"I'm not dancing again," Lars said. "Not for as long as I live!"

Kaz picked up Lars by his pants and kicked him into another room. He came back and started rumbling with Kaz.

"RAAAA!"

"it's not weird," Nina began. "My job is a little bit easier. She doesn't ask for much, and protecting her doesn't take a lot of effort. When I fought Lars in Tekken 6, he knocked me off of a moving train. Talk about roadkill…"

"It wasn't my fault," Lars said. "You were in the way! I warned you, didn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then."

Asuka was still trying to catch Hwoarang. She stopped and said, "NO."

"I DON'T LIKE DRESSES!"

"Next one's from Selena-Anne-Mae27, and she asked…"

_Can't wait for the wedding! _

_But before the wedding…can someone tell me, if my cousin here (Points to Katy, who is carrying a pair of knives and peroxide) is going to kill herself? 'Cause if she's going to kill herself, tell her not to do it here. 'Cause it's going to be a bloody night, and she will replace Lady Gaga as bloody Mary-I mean Bloody Katy :D (Evil grin) Like it's Christmas, and it's going to be awful if my cousin is dead right?_

_But, anyways here! (Big 30 pizza to the crew) Happy Holidays!_

_Just so you know, I'm being a bitch right now because SOME JERK TRIED TO RAPE ME FOR HELL'S SAKE! AND MY INSANE COUSIN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID!?_

_Katy: (Hands in her pockets) Nah, you'll be fine. You're good at dirty things…oh, and by the way…do it in a motel and not here… (Walks out, leaving me with a rapist.)_

_Good thing a dog saved my life -_- How ironic._

_Yes! Q's._

_Kazuya: If there's a chance if Jun didn't come in your life, what would you do? (Except the whole world domination thing. It's kinda bitchy -_-) and what do you think about Lara Croft? She's hot!_

_Lee: Do you want to have a simple family? (For the first time! I become soft towards LEE! God! What happened to me?)_

_Okay, I feel calm…nice and calm…_

"A dog saved you from being raped!?" I asked in disbelief. "That is irony…and Katy, don't kill yourself! …Please."

"I would be ruling the Mishima Zaibatsu," Kaz said. "But not with an iron fist. I would probably be the same, but not as heartless as I am now. Lars, get off of me!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"YAY, I FEEL SPECIAL!"

Lee skipped through the room, with a flowery background. I facepalmed, as I couldn't believe-I mean, what the hell is this world coming to!?

"UM…yeah. Next one's from xXThe Solaris MaidenXx, and she asked…"

_AWESOME!  
I can't wait for the wedding, Merry Christmas and a happy new year  
Everyone: Has anyone seen the Hobbit because it's really REALLY good  
Kazuya: You might wanna watch Terminator or Anaconda or Casino they're really good…or maybe the Lord of the Rings series  
Lulu: Good luck in keeping everything in order at the wedding and you might wanna use something else other than wine at the wedding…you don't want drunk guests  
Everyone: come to my funeral cause when my results for exams I have a feeling they aren't gonna be good… :(  
Nina: She already creeps people out with threats  
Anyways see ya guys!_

"I'm gonna watch the terminator! Be right back!"

He pushed Lars off of him and ran into the movie theater. Lars followed him.

"I'm not done trying to kill you!"

"I'll be okay," I said. "Besides, everyone knows not to get drunk. If they do, they usually end up knocked out before the alcohol does it. And you'll be fine on the exams. Just don't stress out too much, okay?"

Nina sat down in one of the chairs, helping herself to a glass of wine. "She's off to a good start."

"No kidding…last one for this episode goes to Katy-Joanne209, and she asked…"

_Okay, my cousin was bugging me till death because I was singing 'Judas'. Argh! *Starts singing Judas* Oooh…I'm in love with Judaas Judaas… *And starts dancing* (After endless hours of dancing) Okay I'm done singing and dancing, but I'll keep this leather outfit. So, what is the theme of the wedding?_

_Hey Lulu! Can you and the Tekken gals wear black leather? Ooh! Nina or Lili will be Lady Gaga! THIS IS A DARE!_

_Steve! Are you sure you're going to marry my cousin? Goodluck then!_

_*Punches Lars and Jin* Ha! I did it again! Fuck yeah! *Starts running*_

_Hey! I'm not going to kill myself! That's an imposter! I am way too fabulous than Lee. *Flips hair*_

_Thanks Lili-chan! *Hugs her* for touring me in Paris!_

_Hey! Ya gals! Start dancing Bad Romance! *Sits on the sofa with the Tekken boys, and still wearing the black leather outfit* What? I love wearing leather! Leo! Dance with them! Come on, it'll be fun!_

"The theme is black and red," I said. "With a touch of pervertedness. And we won't wear black leather until the next episode."

Lars turned back around, whistling. I jumped on him, choking him. He yelled and we both fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

Steve was still waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. His face was slightly red. "She's not as bad as she claims to be. I think this'll be a good thing in my opinion."

Lars and Jin held their faces in pain. They both growled and ran after her.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I can flip my hair more dramatically." Lee flipped his hair dramatically. "Your turn."

Lili came back through the door with the reviewer. "No problem! I'll be happy to do it again!"

"Okay guys, let's go! It's wedding time. Kaz, you're the minister!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**(ten minutes later-wedding time!)**

Selena came down in her dress and a bouquet of flowers. A veil covered her face as she walked down the aisle and stood in front of Steve and handing the flowers to Asuka, who was her best woman. Kaz stood in front with the script and began reading his part. (Which I'm too lazy to type in, because it's like ten damn pages. I CAN'T DO IT!)

After he read his part and Selena and Steve said their parts, the rings were slipped on their fingers and their vows were said. After that, they kissed, signaling the end of the wedding. WHOO HOO!

"Alright guys, I made something awesome!"

"Is it curry?"

I glared at Lars. "So much for that surprise. I made chicken curry, lamb curry, and sushi. And I came out unscathed this time!"

Everyone picked up a bowl and their choice of curry. After that, we all enjoyed it. But I added a little bit of a surprise in both. Hehehehe…

"WHY IS IT SO HOT!?" Lee screamed. "IT BURNS! BUT I CAN'T STOP EATING IT! IT'S DELICIOUS!"

"Lulu, too much chilies," Lars said. "But it's extremely awesome!"

I looked at the camera and gave Christian a bowl as well. "Well, that ends the Christmas special! Have a safe holiday! We are out! Christian!"

Christian was too busy screaming for his life from the pain, but he didn't lift his head from the bowl. When he did, his eyes were red.

"WE'RE CLEAR! AHHHHH!"

* * *

**So sorry for the delay! Please forgive me! HSAs are coming up and we're reviewing like crazy! WITHOUT OUR BOOKS! So that's double stress. I won't be able to update like I did before, but I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Reviews are greatly appreciated, but I'm behind on some. Lulu is out, peeps! **


	9. PAYBACK IS GOOD! CRAZY!

After cleaning up, it was time for me to hop into the shower. I walked up into my room and went into my bathroom. I made sure no one was behind me, just in case I have to super kick someone in the jaw.

"A nice medicinal bath…it's long overdue."

As I was getting inside the tub, the lights went out. I ignored it. I relaxed myself in the water, feeling the medicinal herbs work their magic.

"Lulu? You okay in there?"

Lars knocked on the door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Just taking a bath. What's wrong?"

"The power went out. We're gonna check it out, okay?"

"Kay."

As I settled in, I heard a high pitched scream. It made me jump out of the tub and wrap myself in the towel, nearly breaking down the door in the process.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

I couldn't see anything, so I felt my way around. As I came to the door, I opened it and rushed outside. Worst idea I've ever thought of.

As I turned the corner, someone grabbed my towel and undid it. I quickly covered myself up with my hands and went back inside.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?"

Lights flickered on and all the guys were inside the bedroom. MY BEDROOM.

"…THE HELL, GUYS!?" I yelled. "GET OUT!"

* * *

**(Early morning…)**

I was still upset at all of the boys, so as revenge…I set them a little trap…muhahaha…

As I waited for my hidden plan to go into motion, I fixed up a cup of coffee. I was careful to look behind me before I turned around. I don't want a repeat of what happened to Lars.

"Okay, review time…and one of the boys should be coming down in about three seconds…"

I was right. Jin walked down and gave me his routinely hug and respectable kiss. As soon as he walked in, I heard him scream for ten seconds, and then run back outside, completely naked. I laughed.

"LULU!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! DOESN'T FEEL TOO GOOD, DOES IT!?"

With a frown, he walked back into the kitchen to find his underwear. They were nowhere to be found.

"I know you have a towel," He said, peeking out. "So can I have it?"

I threw it to him. "Revenge is a bitch."

"Now I know…"

He walked back outside with the towel around his waist. "Never prank you. EVER."

I raised my mug in the air as a sign of victory. "Thank you!"

"Hello, you two!" Next victim: Lars. "Who fixed coffee?"

"Me."

He walked into the kitchen, and he met the same fate that Jin did. He walked out, frowning and hand extended.

"I know you have another towel."

I threw him one. "I don't know why you guys didn't expect me to get you back."

He quickly put the towel around his waist. "I did; just not like this."

"Oh well." I looked in the kitchen and saw their underwear hanging up side by side. They couldn't reach them, even if they jumped. "Jin, Lars? Since when did you guys have the same boxers?"

"Huh?"

"Black and red striped undies? I did snag them, ya know."

They ran inside the kitchen and inspected their underwear. Same brand and everything.

"We got the same boxers!?" They yelled. They looked at each other and said, "HELL NO!"

"Well, that says a lot about you two." Now, to wait for the rest of the guys to be stripped. I'm a bad person, hehe.

* * *

**(20 minutes later…) **

So, after Jin and Lars met their fate, all of the guys eventually did the same. I laughed so hard into the extra towels I laid out.

"This isn't funny," Kaz said. "I could hit you for this."

I pulled out a knife. "And I COULD castrate you, but I'm not doing that, NOW AM I!?"

Kaz gulped and took a step back. "I see your point now…we do wanna keep our manhood."

"Okay then. Now that everyone is here, we can get started on this pile of reviews! First one's from Sasuke the Akatsuki Leader, and he asked…"

_Q&A TIME!_

_To everyone-do you guys like dubstep? Deadmau5 and Skrillex, for example?_

_Jin-You see Xiaoyu extremely drunk on the sidewalk. Do you:  
a: Ahem..."take advantage" of her? (If you know what I mean)  
b:Take her home in your car like a good little boy?  
c: Be an asshole like your dad and leave her there?_

_Anna: I bet you and Ada Wong would become best friends. Just stay away from her Leon and you'll be fine._

_Alisa-You're gonna be in Project X Zone, right? Can you and Lars do that scene from Megaman X4? You know, the "WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!?" scene?_

_Jin(Again)-MAMA'S BOY! XD_

_Jinpachi-My great-great grandpa Madara Uchiha challenges you to a fight!_

_Jun-I love you. 3 Now…I plan to buy the Mishima Zaibatsu from you. I'll pay 100,000,000,000 yen!_

_Kazuya-I hope you're happy, Kazuya. Because of you having wet dreams, Jun's infected with the Devil Gene! Enjoy your naked, slime-covered Jun._

_Lili-how exactly did your rivalry with Asuka start?_

_Asuka-Stay away from wolf spirits. FAR AWAY._

_Jun(Again)- 1. Why did you stop Jin from Killing Heihachi? He was this close!_

_2. *Points to Unknown* Can I tap that?_

_3. Are you mad at Jin for what he did to Asuka in the 5__th__ Tekken Tournament? Ya know, the incident?_

_Xiaoyu- You know, a little raven told me that Nina tried to seduce your Jin. Any thoughts on that?_

_Kazuya(Again)- *Eyes turn into Mangekyo Sharingan* I challenge you to a fight!_

_LATER! *Disappears in a puff of smoke*_

One of the longest reviews I've seen. But the most interesting, too.

"I love dubstep," I said. "Skrillex is my favorite! My next favorite is State Of Mind."

Jin was finally able to fasten his towel to his liking. Although, his question didn't make him feel any better.

"If I saw Xiaoyu on the sidewalk, drunk?" He questioned. "Umm…I'd do both A and B."

"JIN!"

Jun yelled in his ear, correcting him. He rubbed his ear, as he went temporarily deaf.

"Okay, just B! AND I'M NOT A MAMA'S BOY! I JUST MISSED HER!"

As if on cue, Ada ran past everyone. She stopped and stood next to Anna.

"It's possible for us to be friends if Namco and Capcom decides to do a crossover," She said. "But that's unlikely."

Then, we heard a manly yell and the sound of footsteps. "ADA, STOP!"

"Uh oh, gotta go. BSAA can't get enough of me." She grapple hooked her way out of danger. The two men stopped and punched the wall out of pure anger.

"Dammit!"

"Chris? Piers!?" I ran over to them. "How did you two get back in here?"

"We jumped through the top window."

I looked up, and the top window was completely broken. I looked back at them, frowning. Their only reaction was a simple, yet nervous chuckle.

"Uh…we'll fix it."

"You damn right you will."

As I gave them their tools, Ada sat up on the banister, chuckling at both of them. Chris growled and turned away.

"Dammit…bitch, I'll get you!"

"YOU DO REALIZE SHE'S NOT THE ONE YOU NEED TO TARGET, RIGHT?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"No. You've been chasing the wrong one. THE WHOLE DAMN GAME."

Alisa was on the ground, simulating her shutdown near the end of Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign. Lars kneeled down next to her and held her in his arms. Thank god he double knotted his towel.

"WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!?" He yelled into the sky.

"YOU DID IT WRONG," I yelled. "TRY AGAIN!"

"NO! I'M LEAVING IT LIKE THAT!"

"AGH!"

Jinpachi came out of nowhere and said. "Bring it on. I'm ready for any challenge."

Jun laughed as she took the offer into consideration.

"That offer sounds pretty tempting," She said. "But I prefer for the family business to stay in the family. I stopped Jin because although Heihachi is a selfish old prick that needs to die, he's still his grandfather. And as for the incident…I'm kinda upset that he did that. But also sympathetic."

She transformed into Unknown. Heh…and at first, I thought they were two different people. I'm glad we found out in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

"No," She said. "As I already have a spouse that Lulu should've castrated."

"JUN, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

She summons her mizuchi claw, as she threatened to send him to oblivion. Kaz shrunk down to a chibi level with his eyes wide and threatening to burst into tears.

"I'll go sit in the corner…AND ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I HAD AN STD!?"

Again, I laughed into the towels. I'm so glad someone said it before I did(Even though they sugar coated it a little…). I would've been blunt about it.

"I don't quite remember how it started," Lili said. "I think it was because Asuka beat me and I vowed to get revenge…"

"You're not getting it. Because I won fair and square. And what about wolf spirits? Is that what made aunt Jun like she is?"

Xiaoyu frowned, and she disappeared. I looked around, completely confused.

"Uh, did anyone see where Xiao went?" I asked.

"AHHHHHH!" I looked up and saw Chris and Piers running for their lives. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Xiaoyu came running around with a CHAINSAW. How she got one is beyond me.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"WE'RE NOT THE PEOPLE YOU NEED TO KILL!"

"I WILL FIGHT YOU!" Kaz finally came out of his chibi depression and stood up. "I will show you the true power of the Devil Gene!"

Oh boy… "Next one's from Xyrind, and she asked…"

_Hi Lulu, Happy Holidays! So, what's your New Year's Resolution?_

_Lars, yeah you're smart, but if you are a GENIUS, answer the question below:_

_How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? *Gives Lars a Tootsie Pop* You got a lot of licking to do. And no biting._

_Leo, who's your favorite Marvel/DC Hero/Villain? My favorites are Loki, Lex Luthor, Circe, Joker, Iron Man, and Harley Quinn. Yeah, I know, only one hero._

_My friend and I are debating about which Sci-Fi Movie is better. Which is better, Star Wars or Star Trek? My money is on Star Trek._

_Kazuya, I don't know why I picked you to answer this question, but is reading comic books for nerds? Because I read comics, and my Aunt says it's nerdy. Is it?_

_Miguel, Cepille su pelo. Es desordenado._

_Dragunov, WHY DID YOU KILL THOSE LEMURS?! *Starts to cry* You're mean! And cruel! *Sobs Louder*_

Wait, Dragunov's still fighting the lemurs? I gotta give him credit.

"Wait, I have to lick this thing? Can I at least suck it?" He looked at the Tootsie Pop. His eyes widened as he caught onto what he was saying. It took all my willpower NOT to laugh. "NOT A WORD. And can I get a piece of paper and a pencil so I don't lose track?"

I gave him my notebook and my pen. "Knock yourself out. And no, you can't suck it."

He frowned and began licking. "Fine. 1…2…3…"

Leo was sitting down and reading a book. She looked up and closed her book.

"My favorite DC/Marvel heroes is Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Hulk, and Thor. My favorite villains is The Joker, Venom, Abomination, Lex Luger, and Harley Quinn."

"I love Star Trek," I said. "I loved it more than Star Wars. Both are good, but Star Trek is better."

"Comic books are awesome!" Kaz came back after his fight with Sasuke. "They're not nerdy."

"I thought you didn't have a life."

He frowned at my comment. "I'm going in the kitchen…"

"Wait, don't do that!"

He yelled as he came out. "I need another towel. Please…"

I threw him another one. "Be careful next time."

"No promises."

Miguel frowned as I laughed. I was actually laughing at his question way beforehand. (Yes, I understand some Spanish.)

"_De ninguna manera! Me encanta mi cabello desordenado! Me da personalidad._"

He didn't waste time on that. I jumped up when I heard my door break down. It was only Dragunov. He held up a piece of paper, but I think his body explained everything.

_Those lemurs don't play fair…I'm still victorious…_

He fell forward, completely out of it.

"Yeesh…next one's from a guest, and they asked…"

_this story is awesome! keep up the good work! alright must stop talking and gotta ask some questions: paul: dude, your awesome. you,my friend are the badass of tekken law: what do u think of street fighters fei long? he kinda looks like u, u kno without the mustache king: do u speak english or mexican other than jaguar cuz no offence bro, u creep ma gramma out and she aint scared of nothin even though she is VERY scary. ur still the best anyways. alright that is it for now and I'll be seeing you in the nearest future PEACE! _

Oh my goodness, why is Paul here? I don't hate him, he's just really annoying sometimes.

"That's second best from being the best in the universe," He said. "Thanks!"

Marshall Law came in too. PLEASE AVOID THE KITCHEN. YOUR CUISINE IS TOO SPICY. AND I CAN'T EAT IT, UNFORTUNATELY. "Fei Long? That dude reminds me of Bruce Lee."

I had to look up at him. "AND YOU DON'T!?"

"Hey, making a valid point."

"Rawr Rawr Rawr Rawr!" (I speak Mexican and English. You'll only know for certain when I'm able to actually talk.)

I looked up at the broken window. At least it's fixed. But where's Chris and Piers?

"Chris? Piers? Where did you two go?"

Ada was still up on the banister, but she was talking to Anna. Best friends it is…

"Chris, where are-oof!"

I almost got crushed by two grown men. I pushed them off as they literally fell from oblivion and threatened to make me part of the floor.

"Sorry," Chris said, helping me up. "That girl is a little nuts. I had to tranquilize her."

"With what?"

He held up a Taser. "It was a last resort move."

My eyes were wide, but they weren't for long. The voltage was low, but it was high enough to incapacitate her.

"Okay…next review is from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_OK, TIME TO ASK QUESTIONS INSTEAD OF JUST READING EVERYONE ELSE'S!_

_Firstly, Lulu, you rock. *thumbs-up*._

_Lars, my little sister would like to marry you._

_Heihachi, I hate you you freak._

_Jun, are you aware that your name sounds a lot like a certain Shun Kazami from Bakugan? And you rock. *gives Jun a hug*_

_Steve, you're awesome._

_Dragunov, I pity you. *pats his head* Want hot chocolate? :3_

_And Eleonore *vaporized* Leo! You are my favorite. I always knew you were a girl. Does it bother you that people think you're a boy? And will you marry me? You know, like how female best friends get "married". I'll even be the husband. :3_

_MKBYE._

I felt awesome that I was awesome. I am awesome, after all. Right?

"I can't marry her," Lars said, still licking the Tootsie Roll Pop. "I'm too in love with Lulu. But she can love me from afar."

Heihachi felt so hurt by your blunt comment, he locked himself in his room. I laughed so hard I almost cried. I am SUCH a terrible person.

"Well yes," Jun said as she returned the reviewer's hug. "It does sound the same, but we're nothing alike."

Steve gave a thumbs up. "Much appreciated. I'm always awesome."

Dragunov raised up another piece of paper.

_PLEASE. IT'S COLD._

Leo's eyes didn't advert her question. She was too in shock.

"This took me my surprise," She said. "And marriage? I'm not ready for that."

"Well put, Leo. Well put…next one's from sono. 1, and he asked…"

_Back With some Questions and I Have Gifts For Asuka and Jun!_

_asuka-chan do you and Jun get along?_

_When I see Emilie, I am Going to beat the stuffing outta her to admit she's Bi. Xiao and Miharu I kinda Like you two as Friends tho! I'm Keeping my Eyes On Lars and The Others!_

Asuka and Jun's eyes lit up as they looked for their gifts.

"Of course we get along," Asuka said. "She is my aunt, after all."

Lili blinked twice and turned away from the reviewer in her chair. "Emilie's not here!"

"Hey, why you gotta watch me?" Lars asked, halfway through the Tootsie Pop. "I didn't do anything to deserve being watched. 657…658…659…660…"

I shook my head, as I was still trying to wrap my head around this crap. It still made no sense.

"Next one's from Xiaoyinfan1, and she asked…"

_tooooo lazy to log in_

_congratulations to the new married couple!_

_questions!_

_Nina: i agree. i think Jun is a better boss than Jin wahaha!_

_Jin: whaaaat? xiaoyu!? tell us when where and how did it happened! if you dnt, ill hang you on a pole ;))_

_Xiao:_ _same question, don't deny it! _

_Dragunov: Hey der Draggy! Hows fight with the lemurs? you done yet?_

_Hwoa: Dance some Super Junior you punk!_

_Lili: Comment allez vous? when are you going bak?_

_Lulu/minasan: Try your best to make kazuya wear a vanilla icecream costume with all your might. it needs to be pictured and featured at G-corp and mishima zaibatsu wbsite! Anna ... ur incharge xD if he insist... release BOB xD _

Jin did his best in avoiding the question, but it was inevitable. "I can't tell you! Xiao said she would cut my lips off!"

Dragunov held up a piece of paper. He was sitting in a hot tub with a cup of hot chocolate.

_It was a long and cold battle. I'm alive. That's all that matters._

"I DON'T WANNA DANCE RIGHT NOW," Hwoarang yelled. "NO WAY!"

"I don't know when I'll be heading back," Lili said. "And I'm fine, by the way."

"KAZ, PUT THIS DAMN SUIT ON!"

"NO, IT HAS NO SLEEVES!"

"PUT IT ON!"

I struggled with a 50 year old man. How sad is that? Anna was taking pictures. Most likely as blackmail.

"This is so going on Twitter," She said. "People need to see the soft served side of Kazuya Mishima."

"NO, THEY DON'T! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU PUT THOSE UP!"

He got up and ran after her. Too bad I triggered the trap door again. Oh well…

"AHHHHH! I'M NOT A DESSERT!"

"You are now. BWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, next one's from AngelInTheDark19, and she asked…"

_Happy New Year my friend! I hope this year would be the best one for you! :) ( Hugs her tightly )_

_Im so happy with the chapter! And by the way, the grave digger is a man on the novel, In A Heart Beat, a romantic suspense book, the grave digger kidnaps people, first knocking them cold and makes them drink a rehydration medicine, for them to loose water in their bodies, then chopping their hair and their fingernails for no trace, getting a hard piece of iron that stayed in the fireplace for about a day, it was designed as a cross, he would press it in the neck, then he will put his victim in a coffin, and nails the edges for the victim wont escape,final, he will dig a deep whole where he can bury his victim and let it die of suffocation and dehydration, pretty scary huh?_

_Now to my questions!_

_( Grabs chris in the ear ) Chicken! you are worthless! ( then kicks him with inhuman strength )_

_Wesker: whoa..._

_Allison: pretty amazed huh?_

_Wesker: yeah so close to my powers... i cant believe it..._

_Allison: Dont you dare stand up heihachi! ( kicks his head, blood ruined his ugly face )_

_Allison: Im in pretty good mood today so everyone, Lets all dance the gangnam style!_

_More questions coming nexy week! bye for now lulu! Gotta go and prep for my birthday! Love you lulu!_

I shivered as I read the definition of a grave digger. I feel like I need a nail file and several gallons of water.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING ABUSED!?" Chris yelled. "IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"CHRIS!"

"WESKER!"

"Everyone, dance Oppa Gangnam Style!"

I put in the CD and we all began dancing. Don't look at me, I'm just following the review.

"Next one's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_* Appears out of nowhere in a puff of smoke my bodygards Momoko and Stark by my side* hello Lulu-sama i am miko these are my OC's Momo and Stark._

_Momo: *steps up she has long pink hair and Ruby red eyes a figure that makes Nina and Anna look like nuns And GG-sized boobs, bows respcetfully* hello_

_Stark: * Winks flirtfully His 6'2 and buff but not to buff with dirty blonde hair and glowing gold eyes, wraps arms around Lulu's shoulders* hello cutie want a date _

_*sprays stark with a water bottle* DOWN! now on to why im here first Momo take out Nina _

_Momo: *takes out her katana and attacks*_

_Second : *tackles Kaz and writes I LOVE PRETTY PONYS on his forehead in glitter letters*_

_Third: * throws acid in Heihachi's Face*_

_*dust hands smileing* done.. for now tell next time * blows a kiss at Dragunov and puffs away laving Momo to finish her job*_

Yeah…next time I see sweet in someone's user name, I won't take it seriously. Because you're the opposite of what your username said.

"Thanks for the lovely offer," I said. "But I'm already in a relationship."

Nina began running for her life, as she had no weapons on her at the time.

"This isn't fair," Nina said, still running. "Not fair at all."

Just as Kaz was climbing back up to freedom, the reviewer wrote her message on his head and pushed him back down.

"NOOOOOOOO-!"

Dragunov sat in the tub with his hot chocolate. He had question marks all around his head.

_Okaaaay…_

"Next one's from AngelInTheDark19 again, and she asked…"

_( 4 hours later )_

Allison: I'm back!

( tekken characters stared at her with confusion )

Heihachi: here she goes again, kuma beat her to pulp!

Kuma charged at her to avenge his poor master, he charged his claws at her , but she's not on her position, then kuma heard a tsk in his back, and ally was there

Allison: slow poke!

She punched his bear face that he lands hard on the tables and chairs, then ally faced lulu

Allison: sorry lulu for ruining the set, I'll have heihachi clean the floor with his tongue!

Heihachi is about to retreat but a chair came flying to him and hit his head

Allison: escaping huh?! Do you know I hate chickens around here?

she is cracking her knuckles that made chris and heihachi gulp

Wesker: enough ally...

Wesker hugged her to stop, making her blush hard

Jill: what in the name of!?

Jill appeared in the middle of nowhere

Claire: what the heck is going on?!

Wesker broke the hug, and looks at her flustered face

Allison: Ally...

Chris and heihachi gave a huge phew and look at each other

Chris: woman is indeed scary... but she does have a pretty bad taste at men

Heihachi simply nod

Wesker: oh please christopher, stop comparing yourself to a perfect intelligent guy

Chris: why you sadistic freak!

Chris charged to wesker, ready to give him a punch that he deserved, but a punch from nowhere hit him in the face, his nose had been busted

Allison gave him a ghost smile, he totally forgot her, frightened, he rushed at the back stage

Jill: you don't have to be so rough lady!

Allison: hurry up to your husband while he can stand

Ally turned to the tekken characters

Alliison: now to my questions!

The tekken characters gave a phew

Asuka, do you love your cousin jin?

Hwoarang, why do you always suck when you face jin?

Jun, do you intend to live in the forest again together with kazuya and jin?

Xiaoyu, a little piece of advise for you to be beautiful in jin's eyes, don't wear pigtails for a year and see what happens :)

Allison: That's all for now, by the way, I'm turning 18 this january 19! I want to be 17 forever! But I cannot stop time. I'm also planning to have my birthday here in the show! Wesker...

Allison: I love you...

She kissed him in the cheek wesker is speechless

Wesker: I didn't know that I'm loved by everyone...

Chris: don't dream wesker, don't dream!

Chris appeared in a flash, wesker chuckled and said

Wesker: ally, would you mind?

She punched chris's nose once again

Chris: dammit don't hit me twice, Allison!

He said, holding his bleeding nose again, rebecca came rushing with tons of health sprays then she tripped by sleeping HUNK on the floor, the cans tripped chris, in result he hit his head on the ground

Chris: oh for the love of god, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE HUNK!

He kicked the sleeping man rolling on the back stage, still on a coma

Chris: rebecca would you mind

Rebecca is still in a hurry, her hands are shaking while readily to spray in chris's nose, but it came to his eyes

Chris: son of a *****!

Allison: you deserve it! Big meanie! :)

I picked Chris up off the floor, with Piers' help.

"Let's get you to a hospital," I said. "This is Déjà vu all over again…"

Rebecca looked sad, so I made her tag along. I'll clean up Kuma's mess when I get back.

"Someone else do the reviews, please!"

"I got them." Ada picked them up. "Next one's from a guest, and they asked…"

_KAZUYA...THE MINISTER?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ROTFL  
Anyway I already died, my ghost is typing it up.  
it sucks being a ghost but it's fun cause you can creep up on people and scare the heck outta them  
Nina: She also does Jujitsu_

"It wasn't funny," Kaz said. "I had to rehearse the whole thing in ten minutes!"

Nina pause the chase and said, "She's off to a great start. All she needs is stealth and weapons, and she's good to go." Chase starts again.

"Next one's from tarkatan, and she asked…"

_Hahaaaaa İ love this story soo much!_

_Anywaaaay, King, what did you feel when armor king was killed?_

_Miguel, İ wanna learn spanish but İ think you're too harsh you know. Can anyone teach me spanish or rushin?_

"Rawr Rawr!" (I felt anger, and I pointed it all towards Marduk. I'm still pissed.)

Miguel's feelings were on the verge of being hurt. "I'm not really harsh. Although I seem like it, I'm really not."

"Not good enough. Next one's from Xyrind again, and she asked…"

_Yikes! Kazuya as a minister? Well... I guess my imagination has its limits... :(  
Yeah... Umm... Lulu, please don't kill me, but my WHOLE class is outside waiting to see the Tekken gang, and they are REALLY nuts... So, I hope you can handle them... *Fake smile*  
Bye! Gotta finish my investigatory project!_

I ran back inside with Piers, Chris, and Rebecca. Good god, no one told me about this crap! Until now, but that doesn't count, dammit!

"LOCK ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!"

Everyone locked up every stitch possible. I locked the front door and grabbed some tissue for Chris' nose.

"Sit forward and let your nose drain," I said. "Rebecca, please be careful, okay?"

She saluted me. "Will do!"

"Last review's from a guest, and they asked…"

_hey lulu! how ya doin'. this is awesome! imma stop n ask questions bob: y do u hav sloppy nipples? i threw up on ur bed last night sorry bout dat leo: i like playin as u. ur an awesome male character. anna: y do u have short hair. did u ever had a longer one lili: dang it,lili, u made me spilled my apple juice, handiquacks! but they didn't get their soda!_

Ada looked like she was ready to puke herself. After reading the first sentence, she turned a little green.

"Ugh…I'll be in my happy place now…" She walked away.

Leo raised a finger to object to being a male, but she lowered her finger and continued reading her book.

"I always had short hair," Anna said. "I'm just content with it being short for some reason."

"I didn't mean to spill it," Lili said. "You see, I was in a rush, and now I'm running out of things to say!"

I was getting tired of the chaos, so I screamed as loud as the heavens would let me. I'm pretty sure everyone was momentarily deaf. I'm not apologizing, either.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**(Later on…) **

I was lying down in my room, taking a nap. Lars opened the door quietly, as I was still agitated.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "All I knew was that I need to scream. And it felt good."

"I bet it did. And it took me 1,000 licks to get me to the center of the Tootsie Pop!"

I smiled. "Don't you feel accomplished."

"I do."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "I feel so special!"

Lars blinked his eyes. I knew he was taking into consideration that I should be in therapy.

"Hey, did any of you ever get Kaz out of that hole?"

His eyes widened. "Oh…you wanted us to do that? Sorry."

"It's okay. We'll get him later…"

We both heard Kaz's screams for help, but they went unheeded. He's probably being tortured by Bob. I am such a bad person.

I cuddled up with Lars and went back to sleep. He smiled and held me in his lap.

* * *

**WOW, THAT WAS…crazy. Hence the name. Everything was so crazy, but I got it done! Send in them reviews, the box is open! WHOO! SEE YA!**


	10. I almost got arrested!

Since I was still in that "zero fucks mode", everyone left me alone for a while with Lars; even Chris, Piers, and Ada. That's saying something. Eh…at least they have a limit.

And this lasted all the way up to the next morning. Lars was out somewhere, and I was left alone. I didn't mind, though. I had a terrible headache, which almost matched with a severe hangover.

"Okay, let's get these reviews done."

I picked up my IPad and walked downstairs. And, as usual…Christian's down there, prepping for the show.

"Hey Lulu," He said. "What's up?"

"I have a major migraine," I said. "Can we just get this over with, please?"

"Okay then…"

As I began to brew up coffee(As I always do…), I heard Lars re enter the house again. He walked into the kitchen and hugged me from behind.

"Hello!"

I almost wasted the coffee on him again. "Dammit, Lars…you were about to become a scorched marshmallow again!"

"I didn't see the coffee in your hand! Anyways, do you have the reviews?"

I nodded and walked back into the living room. "Guys, let's go!"

* * *

**(A few minutes later…) **

Everyone was downstairs, except for Nina. She was outside, running from one of the reviewer's bodyguards.

"Alright, let's start getting through these reviews. First one's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_Alright, I'm back again! Keep up the good work with the story. You're certainly making me laugh. X3  
Questions:  
Kazuya: If it helps, man, I like you. You're a pretty OK dude. But I have a question...did you like, rape Jun or did she go along with things? Just curious. :3  
Dragunov: Enjoy your hot chocolate.  
Alisa: No one's spoken to you in a while, huh? Is it fun being a cyborg?  
Leo: It's OK, take your time. You know, I think you would get along well with Makoto from The iDOLM STER. *nod*  
Everyone: CAN YOU GUYS DO THE SLOPPY SWISH?!_

PS: My big sister also turned 18 on January 19...weird...

"This is my interpretation of who your sister could be: AngelInTheDark19. Am I right? Or am I wrong?"

"FREE! I'M FREE FROM THAT FATASS!"

I totally forgot to fish Kaz out of the basement. Oh well. Never said I would. Oh wait…

"Did I rape Jun?" He questioned. "Hell no! It was a mutual thing, but it wasn't rape."

"Yes it was."

He glared at me. "Shut up."

I shut the door on him, making him fall back down with Bob again.

"AHHHHHH-!"

Meh…Dragunov was still sitting in the hot tub with his hot chocolate. I know he got out at some point to refill his cup and reheat the water. If not, he's looking like a prune right now.

_Will do, _He wrote. _I did get out a few times. The water tends to get cold quick if you don't set it to the right temperature._

Yeah…we didn't need to know that, Draggie.

"Being a cyborg has its advantages," Alisa said. "But you lack the ability to be human. To be able to feel anything. You're nothing more than a robot to be used as will."

With that being said, everyone looked at Jin. He sat in the corner, sipping his coffee casually.

"Oh boy…"

Leo was in the corner, shivering slightly. She didn't even wanna talk. I still wanna know how long she was in those corners.

"We don't know what the sloppy swish is unfortunately," I said. "Can you teach us? And the next review's by xXThe Solaris MaidenXx, and she asked…"

_Nina: I'LL SAVE YOU! *Tosses her a grenade launcher, AK-47, a few daggers and a Terminator style Machine gun*  
Jin: Do you like Waffles? Can I have your autograph  
Kazuya: Do you like French toast? Can I have your autograph?  
Jun: Do you like Blueberries? Can I have your autograph?  
Asuka: Do you like Pancakes?  
Lars: Do you like Strawberries and what do you thiink of Asuka?  
Dragunov: Do you like Ice-cream  
Lars: Do you like Fudge?  
Xiaoyu: Do you like Oranges?  
Paul: You're awesome! Can I have your autograph?_

Nina picked up the weapons and ran outside. Hey, at least the she kept the house in mind as she fought.

"TIME TO DIE!"

Jin, Kaz, Asuka, Jun, and Paul all wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to the reviewer. All of them-except for Paul-yelled out, "Hell yeah we do!"

"Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah we like waffles!"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah we like pancakes!"

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah we like French toast!"

"Do do-do-do, can't wait to enough of-WAFFLES!"

I laughed. That song is awesome when you want a breakfast pastry. Now I want some of everything! Dammit!

"I love strawberries," Lars said. "Especially in chocolate! I guess that says a lot…but, there's nothing sexual about it, alright!? And Asuka's a little bit of a hot head sometimes, but she's awesome besides that. "

"No one asked if it was sexual," I said. "Your fault on that one."

He instantly shut his mouth and sat down. "Okay then."

Dragunov raised up another letter which said, "_I love ice cream!_" all over it. Well, I guess that explains it.

"Oranges are awesome," Xiaoyu said. "It's good for you, and it's my favorite color, aside from pink!"

How I am not surprised…

"Next one's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_*black flames shoot out of the floor a throne of darkness and evil raises out of the ground with me sitting on it*_

_Miko: hello once again i have good news i have concered the demon relm and have become the overlord of the under world my first order is for evry thing to be painted neon pink but on to other things._

_Dragunov: i dont care if you talk or not its your life and i wont interfear though i want to know why you don't speak though iv always liked the strong silent types *smirks and winks playfully* _

_Jin: you have always been one of my fav Tekken characters and iv always loved you no matter what even after you kinda went bad for awhile there just so you know if you do some how end up in my relm i have a nice cushy job for you as a knight in my dark army._

_Kaz: know for you i use to love you note the use to but you've lost all my love after you went evil and got jun pregnant and turned into a dead beat daddy but in the spirt of my old love for you i'll give you the chance to redeem yourself in my eyes help one pure soul out of the goodness in your heart and when you come down to my world i'll give you a cushy sit like jins deal?_

_Nina: i'll watch you burn with a smile on my face your sister too._

_Hwoarang: now you i really like maybe because i have a thing for red heads but sad to say your going to heaven shame really your time in my plane would be very enjoyable._

_Heihachi: have you acid burns healed yet poor thing *says in a mockng baby voice* you want to live for ever right i'll give you one chance to achive this my strongest knight which so happens to be Momoko the sexy chick from last time has been iching for a challeng if you beat for eternal life is yours if not your soul is for ever mine you will have no chance to redem your self you'll be my B***ch for the rest of your afterlife reach is a long time and one word of advice she sensative about her hight being the shortest knight dose that she's at her best when she's angery riped off a guys arm once and then beat him with it._

_Miko: well thats all i have time for today see you next time...oh i almost forgot * gives presents to Jin,Hwoarang,Dragunov, Lulu,and Jun* goodbye._

_*fades away laughing evily*_

I did get a little scared when I read this. And there was presents for Jin, Hwoarang, Dragunov, Jun, and I. Oh boy…

Jin laughed. "I would love to join. Well, my devil counterpart would."

Kaz crawled back up and shut the door behind him, just to make sure that Bob didn't follow.

"So all I have to do is be a good person? Seems right. I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago…"

He got up and walked over to Jun and Jin. Both of them looked completely confused. Even more so when he threatened to cave their chests in with a bearhug.

"I love you guys!"

"We…love you too," they breathed. "Can you let go…?"

Since the weapons were thrown into the equation, the battle was a little bit even. But things started drifting into Nina's favor when she started using her agility to her advantage. As long as it stayed outside, I couldn't be blamed for anything.

"Suddenly…I feel like going to hell…although that's not a good thing."

Then-out of NOWHERE-he began breaking stuff. My mouth was wide open as I continued staring. Jin and Lars immediately came to my side.

"Lulu, don't snap," I heard Jin say. "He's only doing what the reviewer asked."

"I know he wants to go to hell," Lars began. "But breaking stuff will get him there a lot quicker than he thinks."

I didn't hear much after that. All you need to know is that both the ambulance and the police were called before I was done slaughtering Hwoarang.

* * *

**(Half an hour later…) **

The EMTs lifted Hwoarang into a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital. I sat on the sidewalk in handcuffs as the officers tried to piece together everything that happened.

"…so, he just went around, breaking stuff?"

"Yep," Jin said. "Just smashing stuff. Most of it was keepsakes that her parents brought her."

"…Okay." The officers had just finished taking notes. "I think we need to press charges."

"ON HER!?" Both Jin and Lars both spoke in unison. "HE BROKE HER STUFF!"

"No…on the guy. For destruction of property."

Jin and Lars both sighed out of relief.

"Okay, so how much is the fine?"

"Depends on how much all of the stuff he broke cost."

The second police officer released me from the cuffs and let me free. Those damn things were chafing my skin.

"Thank you," I said. "And there's no need to press charges, sir."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Alright then. Let's go."

They pulled off. I sighed and went back in the house.

"Well, that was…unexpected."

Lars looked at me and said, "Unexpected? You nearly killed the man!"

"He broke my shit! Wouldn't you break him in half, too?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then."

Heihachi wasn't running away from Momo like Nina did. Unfortunately, Nina was completely out of it. And how did she get into a tree?

"Yeaaah…Momo's pretty into her job, huh?" I question myself too much sometimes. I've gotta stop being such a thinker…

"Next review's from XiaoyinFan1, and she asked…"

_Fashion Showdown_

_Ada Wong vs Anna Williams_

_Jill Valentine vs Nina Williams_

_to all pervert boys of tekken: as judge_

_(please...no throwing of daggers, shooting of guns and rifles, that means the williams sisters xD ada nd jill behave well anyway xD)_

Oh boy…a fashion showdown. Time to set up the catwalk.

"Girls, get dressed for the fashion show!"

Jill(When did she get here?), Ada and Anna all got dressed up for the big fashion show. All of the boys were there as judges, as requested.

"First up in Anna Williams versus Ada Wong!"

She walked out in a one piece bikini with some high heels. She strutted down the catwalk, spinning around and what not. She walked back offstage and out stepped Ada. She was wearing her black and red dress from Resident Evil 4. She strutted down the catwalk and twirled around a few times, showing off. She walked backstage and Jill came out.

"I'm a little nervous," She said. "Are you sure about this, Lulu?"

I nodded. "Yeah. None of the boys will jump on the stage."

"Okay…"

She reluctantly walked out on stage, and I must admit…she looked pretty good, disregarding what she went through in her life.

She came out in a light blue dress that met with her thighs, and with high heels. She didn't put up her hair, which shocked me most of all. I hope Chris isn't around.

"That was pretty good. Next review's from a guest, and they asked…"

_hey lulu! this is a wonderful story. keep up the good work! alright, time for some questions paul: sorry lulu if u dont want him here but paul, just to let u know, IM THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE and there is nothin u can do about it! lili: i wonder y so much ppl hate u? is it because ur spoiled? all u need 2 no is dat i like u. i think ur awesome! kaz: coke or pepsi? heihachi: i think u and deadpool should get along. in umvc3 he has the funniest quotes! do u have any funny quotes? jin: would u rather kiss a boy on the lips for 10 seconds or get ur tongue slammed on the car door? i am not impress by ur actions therefore, ill be seeing u in the nearest future good bye!_

"I don't mind him," I said. "Just don't annoy me to the point you end up like Hwoarang."

"I'll be there to take you out! That 'Best in the Universe' title belongs to me!"

"Maybe it is because I am spoiled," Lili said. "But it is what it is. And thank you!"

"PEPSI ALL THE WAY, BABY!" Kaz had a whole case of them in his hand, and was downing one after another. I won't be there when he finds out he has diabetes. I love soda too, but I know a limit.

"I don't have any funny quotes," Heihachi said. "I'm mostly serious. And if I saw Deadpool, I'd have to kill him. Just because."

Jin walked outside and towards my car. He unlocked it and proceeded to smash his tongue as thin as a thin burger. He walked back inside after he was done. …ouch.

"Does that answer your question?" He spat. Literally, since he couldn't put his tongue back in his mouth.

"Ow…next one's from Xyrind, and she asked…"

_Hello again!_

_Lars! IF YOU ARE A SUPER GENIUS, WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?_

_Dragunov! Fine... If you don't want to talk, then sing! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE! *Kneels down and gives him puppy eyes*_

_Everyone, do you watch The Walking Dead? I do!_

_LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALLALALALA!_

Lars was looking through files and files, but he couldn't find the picture, or the profile of the reviewer.

"I'm not a computer hacker," He said. "So I can't trace you. Lucky you."

Dragunov sighed and scribbled onto another sheet of paper. I'm gonna give him another room full of paper just for this.

_No! if I'm mute, then I can't sing! ABJKARBFVBHVBKJ!_

Did he just spaz out on paper? Not bad.

"Last review for today, and it's from sono. 1, and he asked…"

_Hey Lulu I have to Bust Ms. Rochefort because Lili's Full Name is In Fact Emilie De Rochefort. *starts to put her in The STF* She Better Say she's Bi or I Swear to god i'll get Asuka to tie her legs up! and Jun-chan you got to Capture this on an Iphone 5!_

The reviewer put Lili in a STF lock, made famous by John Cena. Aw, now I miss Johnny for real! Jun was recording the whole thing on her IPhone 5, which I gave to everyone on Christmas Day.

"I AM NOT BIPOLAR! LET ME GO!"

Asuka came back with a strong type of rope. Lili gulped and looked at the reviewer.

"If I say yes, will you let me go?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then, I'm Bi!"

The reviewer let her go and stood up. Everyone stood up straight and kept rooted into the floor. I didn't have a problem with it, as some of my friends are gay or Bi. Still awesome.

"Well, this is the end of this episode! Don't know how many I'll do…depends on how I feel. Until then…bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**Sorry for being late again. This was actually done a LONG time ago, but…MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GET ANOTHER ONE. TECHNOLOGY CAN BE A BITCH, I SAY. Well, I have a new one, so I'm back in business! See ya peeps, yeah! **


	11. Weirdest Valentine's Day Ever!

I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that Lars had the _Devil Gene. _You heard right; the Devil Gene. Maybe I should stop eating so much before bed.

I went downstairs and did my daily routine, consisting of coffee and reviews. If you didn't know that by now, I need you to go sit in the corner.

"Refreshing coffee…nothing better!"

I sat down and started watching TV. I looked at the reviews. Not many, so I guess I'll have to fill up the gaps with some shenanigans.

"Hey Lulu!"

Jin came down and hugged me and kissed my cheek. He always comes down whenever I put on a pot of coffee.

"What's wrong?" Did he notice my tension? Oh no.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I took another sip of coffee between pauses.

"Well, for one, when did you start drinking your coffee straight black?"

"I'm not drinking my coffee-oh." I looked down in my cup. I had nothing in the cup except for straight black coffee. Ew. I spat it out and went back in the kitchen.

"Thanks for telling me that," I said, fixing my coffee right this time. "Sorry."

"So what's really wrong?" His arms were folded. "And you can't lie."

I sighed. "I had a weird dream that Lars had the Devil Gene. Pretty funny, huh?" A slight chuckle came out of me as I attempted to lighten the mood. I failed.

"When you have weird dreams like that, it's usually because of your gut feeling. Or you're thinking too much. I'm going with the second assumption."

So was I. "Anyways, let's get started with the show, even though it's short."

* * *

**(20 minutes later…) **

After everyone was awake and ready to start, I told Christian to start up the camera.

"Hey, where's Kaz?"

"Down here…"

I looked over in the corner and saw Kaz lying on the floor, acting like a crumb. I walked over to him and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?"

"Bob…is evil…"

I blinked twice. What did he do to Kaz to make him so petrified?

"He-he tried to eat me…I should've taken of the costume when I had the chance…"

I got up and went back into the middle of the room. Might as well allow Kaz to cry to himself for as long as he can in a fetal position.

"First one's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SLOPPY SWISH IS?! SHAME ON YOU! It's from Saturday Night Live. I'll teach you._

_Oh, and my sister is not AngelInTheDark17, actually...(did I get your name right? ")_

_Well. _

_OK! Nina and Anna! Why does one of you lose clothing in most of Anna's endings?_

_Hwoarang! Hi. :3_

_BRYAN FURY, I HAVE THE SUDDEN URGE TO SAY HI TO YOU. DO YOU LIKE BEING A CYBORG?_

_Leo! Please come out of your emo corner and give me a hug! I'll be your best friend forever! PLEASE?_

_Julia! Has anyone spoken to you yet? What's your favorite animal? :3_

_Mkay, bye._

_Nice chapter by the way. Sorry 'bout your computer._

Since it wasn't AngelInTheDark19, I started thinking. Who was her sister? Oh well.

"We lose our clothing because we fight so rough in our cut scenes," Nina said. "It's not intentional."

"Hi!" Hwoarang was in the kitchen, eating a breakfast hot pocket. He better not eat them all. I will send him back to the hospital in a heartbeat.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Bryan came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind. On instinct, Lars got up and socked him square in the jaw, making him drop me and fly into the pantry. I cringed slightly as he helped me to my feet. Everyone else stared at the pantry door.

"Dammit, Lars! You and your Mishima powers!"

"Shut up. You're a cyborg. Brush it off."

He got up and brushed himself off. "Of course I love being a cyborg! I can destroy things and not get hurt! And it's fun!"

A harsh wave of uneasiness washed over me as I stood next to Lars. Yes, it was a dream, but it felt real. But it's a dream. It can be as real as you want it to be. Duh.

Leo still sat in her emo corner. She came out of it when the reviewer decided to be just best friends. She ran out the corner and hugged the reviewer tightly.

"Yes, we can be best friends! No marriage whatsoever."

"My favorite animal would have to be a cat," Julia said. "Easy to take care of, and not really that much of a hassle."

"My computer had everything on it…I'm going back into depression mode…"

I slumped on the couch with my head down on a pillow. I put the pillow over my head for good measure.

"Lulu, you have a show to do."

"Don't talk to me!"

Lars, being the perverted, yet smart person he is, smacked me on my behind. It hurt like hell. I screamed and held my butt away from him.

"THAT HURT! GO AWAY!"

"NO! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"

I walked away, still holding my butt. It still stings!

"I'm too depressed to-OW! STOP IT!"

He smacked it again, and this time, it was even worse. I started running away.

"OW! STOP DOING THAT!"

"Not until you stop being emo!"

"NAO! OWOWOWOW! STOP, DAMMIT!"

"NO!"

I start acting like Nathan Drake from Uncharted as I started climbing the banister and jumping away from Lars. It didn't help. He only followed me. He smacked my butt again. I squeaked and jumped over the railing, holding my butt and squirming on the floor in pain.

"OWOWOWOWOW! YOU'RE TOO FREAKING HEAVY HANDED FOR THAT!"

I crawled towards my bedroom and shut the door before Lars could make it. He started banging on the door, but to no avail. I'm not opening the door.

"Dammit, Lulu! You're leaving me with no choice!"

He broke the door down with one strong shoulder ram. He came inside and we began rumbling. Everyone downstairs-only the boys, of course-started thinking we were doing something else.

"Oh yeah," Hwoarang said, cheering. "Tear that ass up!"

"Shut up!" Jin slammed his mouth shut with his hand. "Do you wanna go back to the hospital!?"

He shook his head. The brawl spilled outside, with Lars mostly pinning my hands behind me and holding me to the ground. Every attempt got him a kick or a knee to the groin. A very harsh one, to be exact.

"Lulu, stop!"

"Make me!"

I stood up and kicked him off. He leaned against the banister, trying to catch his breath. I tackled him and we both went over the railing. Everyone gasped and screamed as we fell back to ground level with a hard thud.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT!?" They screamed.

"Ouch…" I stayed in my spot, not wanting to move. In fact, I wasn't hurt at all. Lars, on the other hand…well, he took the brunt of it, since he broke my fall with his body. He was still awake, but in pain.

"Dammit….I think I bruised my ribs."

"I'm sorry. But I told you I wasn't in the mood."

He looked up at me as much as his body would allow him. "Did I mention that your punches and kicks pack at least a ton of strength behind them?"

"At least once. Onto the last review! Which is from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_* melts out of the shadows*_

_Miko: Hello again! its so nice to see you all again im in a really good mood today don't worry about the presents their magic make a wish and the thing you want the most will be in the box but it only works once so be careful what you wish for._

_Kaz: wow never expected that but its a good deed and a deals a deal * snaps fingers and a glowing black orb appears in my the black slowly melts away leaveing a glowing white soul in its place* brace your self this might hurt * slam's the orb into Kaz's chest* there your soul is now clean of any taint you will go to heaven_

_Hwoarang: Yay your soul has been taint just enough to where your mine now you shall be my consort a very very nice job to have ;)_

_Lars: Dance! (if you don't i'll rot your soul from the inside out)_

_Nina: HAHAHAHA thats what happens when you fight a dark knight (oh and i forgot to say momo kinda has the soul of a dragon inside of her so be careful or she'll transform she's kinda looks like a succubus in her hlaf form full form well just watch out for a Huge Black,Red,and Pink dragon )_

_Heihachi: Are you Dead Or Dieing yet _

_Momo: almost there mylady but i wish to ask can i stay here its fun and well*she blushes and glances at Jin* I'd just like to stay around it getting kinda boreing in hell you know.._

_Momo* *smirks* well if miss Lulu dosent mind i don't well thats all for Now see you later _

_P.S anna your next_

Jin looked like he was gonna fall over. He didn't wanna go to hell yet. He looked in his box and prayed for world peace. I hope the box will grant it. We desperately need it.

Kaz fell over and held his chest. He coughed once and stood up as the pain subsided.

"I'm going to Heaven! Oh yeah! Ow…"

"I'm gonna be a knight! But I'm going to Hell…no…"

I'll gladly send him there before his time comes. You broke my shit, dammit!

"Sorry, I can't dance. Bruised ribs hurt like hell."

Lars stayed on the floor, unable to even turn over. Now I feel guilt. Why me?

"She's a dragon!?" Nina ran down the hallway. "AHHHHHH!"

Anna followed suit. "AHHHHHH!"

"Heihachi?" I looked over on the floor. "Is he dead?"

Jin kicked him in his side. No movement whatsoever.

"He's close to it."

The back of my pajama shorts felt like they were attached to my butt. It burns…so bad…

"_Rasu wa, sono yo na watashi no o shiri o pishari to shinaide kudasai. Sore wa mada moete imasu."_

"_Gomen'nasai_. _Sore ga nidoto okinaideshou. Sukunakutomo, koko ni inaikara…_"

A small blush reached across my face before I knew it. Jin's eyes widened. Hehe.

"Even when he's hurt, he's still perverted," He muttered. "That's my uncle for you."

Lars laughed. "You know me so well."

I walked away slowly, disregarding that my butt is on fire. I think I deserve to go on a walk. I feel triumphant all of a sudden.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, walking outside with just my slippers. "Don't anyone follow me!"

And I shut the door. Maybe all I need is some fresh air. Fighting and almost drinking black coffee takes a lot out of you.

"Lulu wait!"

I turned around. "When were you able to get up?"

"Since we laid there for at least five minutes," Lars said. He was still holding his ribs. "And did you forget what day it is?"

I was confused for a moment, as I didn't understand what he meant. Then it hit me full force.

"Valentine's Day! Oh my god, I forgot all about it! I didn't get presents or anything! I need to go to the store, I have to buy everything I forgot, and oh my god I'm fucking FREAKING OUT HERE!"

He cupped me cheek and pulled me in close. "There's no need to go all out on a holiday, Lulu. Being with us is more than enough of a gift."

"You have a point…but I want it to be festive! Not dry and lifeless."

"Have you seen the carnage we created earlier? I think that was festive enough."

And then, he kissed me. This was the most awkward Valentine's Day I've ever witnessed. I'm not complaining.

Well, that's all I got for ya! See ya later peeps!


	12. I Lose My Temper Too Much! I DON'T CARE!

My dreams stopped, so I guess everything's back on track. I woke up as usual and did my daily routine. Coffee…made the right way this time.

"Ah…a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. Not black. Yuck."

I sat down in the living room with Christian, who was watching SpongeBob SquarePants. Don't judge me. I still love that show.

"Watching SpongeBob I see," I said. "You're a big kid."

"Yes I am," He said. "And I'm not ashamed to admit it, either."

"I believe you."

Jin came downstairs as usual and gave me a hug and respectable kiss. He gave Christian a brofist and hug. Aww…

"Alright, is the show gonna be slow today?" He asked.

"Yep. People are really busy around the winter time. Mostly because they have to make up work hours and major tests. But, anyways…more shenanigans!"

Xiaoyu came down and hugged us all. She sat next to Jin, of all people. (Please make their relationship canon. It would make all the shippers happy, especially me. NAMCO, I'M LOOKING AT YOU!)

"What are we gonna do today?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oh, you know…be ourselves. Which means…be stupid."

"Fine with me."

I finished my cup of coffee and went into the kitchen to wash my cup. After I did that, I went back in the living room to start the show.

"Whoo, okay! Only two reviews. Easy. And it's from-"

"Lars!"

I heard Lili upstairs yelling his name for some reason. At that moment, I saw Lars and Kaz making a run for the closet. I stopped them.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I asked. "And why is Lili calling your name, Lars?"

"All I did was tape up her ankle because she twisted it," He said. "Now she's head over heels for me."

Oh, she wanted to play that, huh? Well, I'm gonna be playing right along with her.

"Lulu, I know what you're thinking," Kaz said, already blocking my way upstairs. "Don't do it. It's not worth it."

"Lars!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

She has a twisted ankle? I'M GONNA BREAK IT. I picked up a hammer and shoved past Kaz to make it upstairs.

"NO!"

Lars and Kaz did their best to stop me, but when I'm pissed, I'm like the Terminator; I don't stop.

"Guys, we need some help!"

It took my whole Tekken gang and then some to restrain me. I was still too strong for them.

"BRYAN!"

"WHAT!? I'M NAPPIN'!"

"WE NEED HELP!"

He walked outside of his bedroom and saw a huge crowd holding me back. His dumbass did the stupidest thing possible. He cannonballed into the damn thing.

"CANNONBALL!"

"BRYAN, NO!"

I stepped back. Everyone else got hit and splattered all over the place. I walked past him and went up the stairs again. Lars and Kaz got up again and restrained me once more. They brought me back downstairs, regardless of my curse-word only sentences. They held me down on the couch and literally had to use a sedative just to make me stop. Who said I was easy?

"Did she stop?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah…she's out of it…"

Everyone took a deep sigh of relief. Lili limped down from her bedroom and down the stairs in the living room.

"Lars, I thought you were gonna help me rewrap my ankle," She said, oblivious to me listening. "It hurts still."

"That's what propping your leg up and heating packs are for," Lars said. "You have to wait a minute, okay?"

And-without warning, too-she kissed him. Literally smashing her lips against his. Lars tried to pry her away, but she was determined to keep it going as long as she could. As I turned my head slowly, Kaz proceeded to put a pillow over my head, smothering me. I wiggled and screamed.

"GET IT OFF!"

"I need help!"

With the sedative being in my body, my vision was blurry and I was weak. A little, at least. Jin rushed over and tried to help his father keep the pillow over my head. I pushed them off and ripped the pillow in half, showing my frustration.

"What the hell was the point of…"

My voice died down as I looked at the scene playing out before me. At that point, I didn't feel the sedative. Anger flared through me before I realized it.

"I'M GONNA MASH YOUR BONES TO DUST!"

Lili broke the kiss and looked at me, eyes wide.

"Uh…_bonjour?_"

I picked up a chainsaw and I revved it. Chainsaw vs. Lili. I think you know who wins.

"_Bonjour _this, bitch!"

I ran after her, not caring about who was after me. She is dead, you hear me!? SHE'S FUCKING FERTILIZER!

* * *

**(An hour later…)**

Everyone was exhausted from keeping me from Lili. But it didn't stop me from super kicking her in the face. I kinda just laid there.

"You just went Lollipop Chainsaw on her," Lars said. "You messed up everything but her!"

Frustration ran through me again. I found the strength to stand up and punch Lars directly in his jaw. He hissed and held his face.

"Ow! It wasn't my fault! I tried to stop it!"

"I know. But I still punched you as a reminder as to NEVER do it again."

He smiled at me. "Yes mam."

Kaz's face started sprouting into a smile. A big one, too.

"She's your master and you're the dog," He said. "Doesn't that seem humiliating-AHHHHHH!"

I kicked him in his groin. He literally crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain.

"SO MUCH PAIN-!"

"It's not a thing about master and dog," I said. "It's simply respect and love for one another. Something you fail to realize. Anyways, first review's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_I hope you realize I have now become a regular reviewer._

_Lars: My little sister may glomp you some time very soon. Just be wary._

_Leo: YES. FRIENDSHIP STATUS ACHIEVED. I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED. Question, what's your favorite German food? And are Pop-Tarts anything like strudel?_

_Julia: High-five for cat people! *holds out hand for a high five*_

_Lulu: For some reason, I suddenly want to give you a fist bump._

I accepted the fist bump. Oh yeah! Julia high fived the reviewer for agreeing that cats are awesome.

Lars put on a large amount of pillow armor to protect him from being glomped. But I think it's just gonna make it worse. Trust me, I know.

"I am ready for the glomping attack!"

"Pillows can't stop me!" I tackled him to the floor, showing him that pillows are useless protection against people.

"I don't really have a favorite German cuisine. And pop-tarts aren't like strudels. They're like pies more than anything."

"Haha. Anyways, last review's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_Miko: Hello again . I hope your treating Momo-Chan well i think she has a crush on jin-kun hehehe_

_Momo: MY LADY! o/o_

_Miko: oh Hush you im only playing even though its the truth oh and did you know heihachi makes a good chew toy iv never seen Cer-kun so happy -_

_Lars: i wont rot your soul since you couldent dance so im giveing you a present * hands him a golden paddle* go crazy *evil smirk*_

_Jin: don't worry your not going to hell for a looong time but that wish wont work with the box if the world was at peace there would be no chaos and with out chaos there can be no true peace only complacentcy the world must be in balence ying and yang get it but i'll grant you another wish if you want._

_Hwoarang: oh your not going to be a knight though you can train with them if you want no your going to be my King like i said i love red heads ._

_Bryan fury: *Stares at him silently an evil grin spreading slowly spreading across her face* FEAR me Bryan Cyberg or not every thing dies and when you do your soul shall be mine and im not against helping you along *Laughs evilly*_

_Asuka: I like you and no your not going to hell your soul is to pure just like jun's reach is a petty you would have made a great comander in my army._

_Julia: your smart and Beautiful and one of my male knights has his eyes on you_

_Stark: STOP PLAYING MATCH MAKER! /_

_Miko: awww come on don't take my fun away besides you've been mooning over her for awhile now_

_Stark: I DONT MOON...I admire.../_

_Momo: what ever you say Stark *rolls eyes*_

_Stark: your one to talk always following Jin around like a lost puppy_

_Momo: I..I don't follow him around like a lost puppy im just here for a little vacation Lady Miko said i could_

_Stark: Please your like love sick teen who could ever love you you where a freak when you where alive and your a freak now!_

_Momo: *Tears up* I-Im not a freak i can't help the why i was born you of all people should understand that! * breaks into sobs and runs off*_

_Stark: Wait sis come back * stops when Miko steps infront of him*_

_Miko: * glares at him eyes glowing red* no go back to hell and clean out the Dragon Pen's_

_Stark: *bows looking shamed faced* yes ma'ma *disapears in a swirl of smoke*_

_Miko: i am sorry you had to see that jin if you don't mind checking on her id be greatful to you i shall take my leave *fads away*_

"Momo, wait!" Jin went after Momo so that she could comfort her. That was really mean. Even I wouldn't do that. Make Stark apologize! And it has to be more meaningful!

"A golden paddle?" He looked at me with a devilish glare. I gulped and took a step back. Oh man…

"OH I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING!"

"OFF THE TABLE! I'M CONTEMPLATING WHETHER OR NOT TO PRESS CHARGES!"

Hwoarang got off the table in an instance. He knew I meant my threats.

"Yes mam…"

Bryan…I saw his face. It was twisted with fear-something I've never seen from him personally-and pain.

"I like my soul! I want to keep killing things!"

He'll never learn.

"Aww…r-really? Being a commander?" Asuka took the idea into consideration. "Sounds like hard work, but it would be awesome!"

"Nope." Kaz and Hwoarang put their two sense into it. "Not happening."

"Who is he?" A blush reached across Julia's face. "Wait, Stark? Aww…"

Mushy mushy romance. Oh joy. I'm not a fan of-wait. Being a hypocrite again. And seeing Heihachi being chewed on made me wonder if he's still alive. I doubt it.

"Weeeellll…it's the end of the show. I have to clean up the house now, due to me almost turning Lili into fertilizer. Well, I would love to say-OWOWOWOWOW!"

Lars smacked me on my butt with the paddle. I squealed and ran away, with him following behind me.

"Okay guys, as I run away from Lars, I'm gonna yell for Christian to end it here. CHRISTIAN, END IT! OWOWOWOWOW-!"

Christian stopped recording and ran after Lars. We just looked like idiots running around in a messed up house. What else is new? See ya later peeps, yeah!

**The review box is always open! Send in those reviews, because I know you've got questions! I'm gone for real now! Bye! **


	13. DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!

Due to Lars being an ASS, I can't sit down on my ass. It took me 25 minutes to get comfortable in my own bed. How annoying. But I left him a present he'll never forget.

"Lars, come here!"

"I'm coming…."

He walked into the room, and I flipped the switch. A rope wrapped around him and hung him upside down. He just stayed there until I felt like letting him down. AND…that'll be in the morning. NMLB. (No Mishima Left Behind. As the main ones have suffered something similar to this at least once. Whether it be underwear or body parts. LAWL.)

"AGH! LULU, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Oh, it is. It's hilarious! HAHAHAHA!"

I turned off the lights and crawled into my bed, leaving Lars to curse and protest. Eh…I'll get him in the morning.

* * *

**(Few hours later…)**

I woke up, stretching and looking around. My eyes settled on the rope, but Lars wasn't attached to it. My custom made knife was on the floor. How did he manage to get all the way over here!?

"Lars?" I picked up the knife and walked downstairs. "Where are you?"

"Shh! Get down!"

I ducked down as I kept walking. Lars was peeking over the banister, as if he was hiding from something.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's Lee…he's…off his medicine again…"

"So…he's being Violet!? Hell no! Get the guys and his medicine!"

He saluted me and went into the rooms. I ran to go get his medicine.

"It's gotta be here somewhere…aha!" His medicine was next to his…you know what? Just know that I grabbed it and ran downstairs.

"Guys, I have the…guys?"

The guys were having a hard time subduing Lee-er, Violet. He was pushing them all off and running. There goes my coffee break…

"KAZ!"

He stopped running and came to the steps. "Yeah?"

"Here, his medicine!" I tossed it to him. "Go get him!"

"Yes mam!" He saluted me and sprinted down the hallway. I came down the steps and went into the kitchen. I'm getting my coffee. I can't do a show without my coffee.

* * *

**(About twenty minutes later…)**

Lee was finally caught and was thrown into the closest room. Good thing too.

"So…did you guys tie him up and lock him in the room?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

Lars slumped over and sighed.

"You…got coffee? WHILE WE HAD TO DEAL WITH HIS GAY ALTER-EGO!?" He yelled. "He touched me in places that were off limits!"

"Yeah, I got my coffee," I said. "And I'm damn happy about it. You guys did fine."

Jin laid on the floor, as he was kicked in his goodies. He looked like a crumb.

"So much pain…so much gayness in one sitting…need…an ice pack…"

Since I was going into the kitchen anyway, I grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and tossed it to him. There's no way in hell I'm doing it for him, though.

"Thanks…"

"Let's do the reviews! First one's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_HURRAY FOR GOLDEN PADDLES AND A MINIMUM AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!_

_OK, what else do I want to ask..._

_All of you: Have you guys ever thought of bonding with the iDOLM STER girls? Seriously. Iori and Lili. Makoto and Leo. Yayoi/Haruka and Xiaoyu. Ritsuko and Kazuya/Heihachi. Chihaya and Jin. Yukiho and Jun. PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS._

_Bob: What's the shortest time it's ever taken you to completely devour a human being?_

_Leo: I like talking to you. :3_

_Lee: Why do you say "excellent"? Why not "fantastic" or "splendid" or "magnificent" or "whoopidee doo"?_

OH NO.

"AHHHH! LOCK THE BASEMENT DOOR!"

Poor Kaz. So traumatized. He was hurrying so that he couldn't get out.

"HE IS NOT ALLOWED UP HERE-AHHHH!"

The basement door swung open and in stepped Bob. Kaz was now part of the drywall.

"Five seconds," He said. "Ten seconds at the most. And now I'm hungry…"

Jin's eyes were as wide as tea coasters. He GI Joe'd his way over to me to avoid being on Bob's menu.

"NO! HELL NO!"

"AHHH!"

Lars picked me up and ran into the sunroom. As to why he picked the sunroom, I don't know. Jin crawled inside and locked the door.

"So…what will he eat?" I asked. "Certainly not us."

"Or he could eat Kaz…"

Lee stumbled out of the bedroom and fell onto the floor. Finally, he's back to normal!

"I can say all that stuff," He said. "I just like excellent better…Kaz, you're about to get eaten!"

"HEEEEEEELP!"

Lee kicked Bob out of the house and pulled Kaz out of the wall. Great…now I have to get some paste to fix it.

"Is it safe to come out?" Jin asked. He was now standing on his feet, but leaning. I know he's still hurting.

"Yeah, it's safe."

I opened up the door and we stepped out. Can we continue with the show now?

"Next one's from Katy-Joanne209, and she asked…"

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lala... 8D_

_wHAT'S UPP? *hugs everyone* OOOH! I'm back to normal :D 8D Yeah! Katy is back! xD_

_I've been watching n' reading anime stuffs! Okay... Q's! ( I miss dis thang xD)_

_Tekken crew. Do you watch anime? 8D (If not, I'm going to teaaar you all into pieces! LULU CHAINSAW!)_

_Lars: Are you going to marry Lulu?_

_Steve: You rock!_

_Lee: You're not bad :)_

_Jin: *slaps his face* HA! GAY! :P xDD TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL._

_Asuka, Lili, Xiao, Miharu, Julia: Well, all you gals are teens right? I'd like you to meet! *lovingly eyes* My perverted alien!_

_Usui: *flowers all over the place* Hello ladies *wink*_

_Me: Ussuiiii! *fan girls* xDD (Maid-sama. I'm addicteddd!)_

_Buh-Byye!1 8D :"3_

"We love anime!" Wow, everyone said they quickly. And when did all of them come down? Odd…

"Of course I'm gonna marry her," He said. "I'm in love with her too much."

I turned away from him, hiding my blushes. Alisa walked around towards me, trying to get a look at my face. When she did, she gasped.

"Ms. Lulu! Are you blushing?" She asked.

"Uh…" I used my hands to shield my face. "No…"

Lars turned me around and removed my hands from around my face. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Soap opera," I heard Kaz say. Jin slammed his mouth shut with his hand.

"Shut up," He said. "At least he has the guts to actually say he loved her."

Kaz gave his son a deadpan face. "Whatever."

Steve smiled and gave the reviewer a thumbs up. "Thanks!"

The reviewer slapped Jin as hard as she could, and ran the other way. Jin blazed after her.

"THAT IS IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

All four of the girls just looked at Usui. They didn't react.

"Usui looks good," Xiaoyu said. "But I'm not interested."

"USUI!" Lili ran after him, along with the reviewer. Her ankle's not hurting now, is it? As long as she didn't flirt with anyone who is taken, I don't particularly care.

"Next one is from sono. 1, and he asked…"

_before i go thru this, I had to laugh at Lili Being in the STF by Moi_

_I hope asuka is happy. i would love to see Asuka and Jun Play Playstation All stars Battle royal vs Xiao and Miharu 2 vs 2! Alisa I dare you to Cosplay as megaman in female form in Honor Of Megaman's 25th Anniversary. i do have to dare lars to play slender *evil grin* ciao!_

I paled immediately. Slender? Oh hell-to the fuck-NO. I turned around slowly, and it took all of my willpower not to scream.

"Oh hell…"

I passed out on the floor, completely unresponsive. Lars wiped off the paint and took off the mask.

"Lulu?" He asked. "You okay?"

"Lars, does it look like she's alright?" Jin said. "She's literally white. You scared the crap out of her."

He looked down at his feet. I almost looked albino.

"Oh…shit. She's gonna kill me when she wakes up."

He picked me up and carried me upstairs. Alisa looked pretty good in her Megaman costume. The fact that she made it look female made it seem better. The girls were downstairs, having a good old time with the game. But they all stopped and looked at Heihachi.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THIS GAME!?" They yelled. "YOU'RE INSIGNIFICANT!"

"If I'm insignificant," Heihachi began, "Then why am I in the game? Score one for Heihachi."

He got up and went over to a whiteboard with all of our names on it. It had tallies underneath of them. He added another tally to his name.

"Uh…who's gonna do the reviews?" Asuka asked.

"I will!" Xiaoyu picked up the IPad and began reading. "Last one's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_Miko: Hello my friends i have wonderful news my dog had PUPPIES *hands Lulu a three headed pure white one* here you can have one Lulu-Sama she's cute isnt she all you have to do is name her._

Puppy: *wags tail giving Lulu a triple puppy pout*

Miko: awwww ok lets see what jin and Momo-chan are doing i hope he was able to calm her down the reason i dident have stark go after her is cause in her state she would of fried him * snaps fingers and a mirror appears* Show me Jin and Momo * the mirror rippled softly and cleared the image of Momo a Jin appared. Jin was hugging Momo as she sobbed saddly on his shoulder*

Momo: *sniffs* J...jin was he right am i freak

Jin: NO your not a freak your strong,smart, and beautiful * he blushed lightly not looking her in the face*

Momo: *Blushes* y..you really think that Jin-kun

Jin:* Coughs nervesly and blushes more* yes I umm i really like you

Momo:* turns red and looks down shyly* I..i really like you too Jin

Jin: *smiles softly and makes her look at him* Good * Kisses her*

Miko: * turns off mirror* Awww to day is just filled with cuteness Stark will have to apolagize later tell then i shall mettle in his love life.

Stark: WHAT!

Miko: * throws a Bokay of Rare blue roses into his arms along with the worlds cutest kitten and pushes him to Julia* Good luck

Stark: ACK!

Lars: *gives him a bondage Kit* have fun (im so evil hehehe)

Bryan: Oh keep killing by all means it means once i have your soul i'll be able to stuff you into the deepest darkest pit in the underworld its where i keep the squirrels (and yep they have their own personal place in hell)

Lulu: oh and i never really liked Lili before now i hate her so here * hands her a Death Note* you know what to do *smirks evilly* oh here's the eraser you can kill anyone and bring them back to life all you want *hands it to her*

Miko: ok im out see ya * grabs Hwoarang by the hand and drags him off* I'LL HAVE HIM BACK BY TEN *puffs away*

Aww…so cute. Too bad I'm not awake to witness it. I blame Lars.

"Agh! N-no!" Stark was pushed in front of Julia, and a weird stand down occurred. Mushy mushy romance again.

Lars grabbed the bondage kit and looked at me. Ah hell…

"Thank you, Miko."

I got up, after…how many minutes was it? I don't care.

"Lars, don't…a bondage kit!? Hell no!"

I ran past him and did a suicide dive over the banister. Luckily, I was caught by Kaz and Jin.

"Will you stop trying to kill yourself?" They asked.

"No promises," I said. "Even though it's a bad thing."

They showed a sympathetic look at me and set me down. I laughed.

"You know I didn't mean it," I said. "I wouldn't try to kill myself. Unless all of you died."

They smiled. "Aww…"

"SQUIRRELS!? NO! ANYTHING BUT SQUIRRELS!" Bryan got up and started running around in circles. "I HATE SMALL ANIMALS!"

"Hey, where did Hwoarang go?"

"Miko took him," Xiaoyu said. "But she'll give him back."

"I hope…ooh hey, a puppy! Thanks, Miko!"

I picked up the puppy and put her in her own pen, which was something I was building for a while. It has its own heater and everything.

"Now what should I name the puppy?" I asked myself. "Hmm…guys, what do you think?"

"Sparkle?"

"Buddy?"

"Majesty?"

I held up my hand, silencing everyone. "Majesty? Really, Lili?"

She shrugged. "You asked for suggestions."

"That I did, Lili. That I did…anyone else?"

"Um…" Kaz began to think. "How about Jack? It sounds good."

"Hmm…" I began to ponder that. It did sound good. "I like it. But I like Asuka's name better. Buddy!"

"Yes!" She fistpumped the air. "Oh yeah!"

The puppy even jumped up for joy. Buddy it is. Lars came down in his motorcycle helmet and started air humping.

"Harlem shake?" I asked. Not the old one, but the new version.

He nodded as he put on the music. Everyone acted normal until the beat dropped. Then that's when all hell broke loose.

We just started dancing like wild animals. Jin and Kaz were jumping around like goofballs. The girls were dancing on the couch. Lars was on the floor, doing the worm. I was doing backflips in place. Aren't we all just one big happy family?

"Hey guys, catch ya next time! Christian, get in on the fun!"

He was way ahead of me. He was sitting in his chair with aviator glasses on, eating ramen noodles. He was headbanging so bad that I was afraid he was gonna get a concussion.

"Alright guys, we're ending it here. See ya next time peeps!"

* * *

**Ask box is open! Send in the reviews. They will be answered! Bye peeps! **


	14. The Devil Episode!

Christian decided to post up the Harlem Shake video we did. I didn't want it up, but he insisted. Whoo-hoo.

As it was near 2:00 in the morning, I decided to get some sleep. I curled up in my bed, getting ready to snooze, but I kept hearing a lot of movement and sound. I got up to investigate.

"Come on, you're cheating!"

"No I'm not. Hold still…"

I opened the door, yelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Both Lars and Kazuya were playing Tekken Tag Tournament 2 as themselves. I raised an eyebrow out of anger and confusion.

"In two in the morning, though?" I asked. "Can't it wait?"

"Hey Lulu," Lars began. "Did your boobs get bigger?"

My face turned red. "W-what?" I turned away.

"You know…did you grow?"

I heard Kaz snickering. I growled and turned around. "I came to ask for you two to tone it down. Not for you to give hints about my bra size. And just for that, I'm kicking both of your asses later on today."

"Pfft, I'm not worried."

Lars tapped Kaz's shoulder, whispering. "When she says she's going to whoop our asses, please take it into consideration that we will not be able to sit down for a few days. And at least one of our limbs will be in a splint or a brace."

I smiled as Lars gave him the 4-1-1. "Good boy."

Kaz gulped. "I…see…"

"Well, since I'm wide awake now, I'm going to read a fan fiction. About Devil Jin and Lars…hehe." I'm a bad person. Oh well!

"Wait, what fan fiction!?" Lars got up and followed me. "I need the deats!"

I ran back to my room and locked the door. I grabbed my IPad and started reading.

"It's sexual," I said. "And hilarious!"

"I swear to god, Lulu, whatever sexual things you're reading, I'm gonna do to you, but ten times harder!"

I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't dare hurt me in any way. But this story was so awesomely hilarious I couldn't resist taunting him.

"You won't," I said. "Besides…I don't think you would want to scratch up my baby soft skin…"

He stopped ramming the door. "It's that rough? Ewwww…"

"I would love it! She's an awesome specimen for my child."

"AHHHHH!"

Lars turned around and saw Devil Jin standing there. He smiled devilishly (LAWL.) as he slipped through the door quietly and locked it behind him, prohibiting Lars from getting inside. The banging continued.

"Damn you Devil Jin-! You impregnate her, you die!"

"TROLOLOLOL…" He turned towards me. I noticed him, but I wasn't scared. Devil Jin's always been a pervert. Yeah...this is my life.

"You look more beautiful up close," He said, getting closer. "I can't wait."

I turned off my IPad and stared at him in the dark. Yeah, I'm defying logic! Night vision! Oh, Lars was still struggling with the door…not noticing that he had a lockpick on him. I don't know why he carries that with him if he doesn't use it.

"Are you really trying to do this?" I asked. I squeaked involuntarily as he pinned me to the bed. He's really pissing me off…this is still rated T, people!

"Damn right." He chuckled. "And it'll be worth it, too…"

"No way!" I pushed him off. "No devil babies! Uh-uh!"

"But devil babies are awesome!"

I raised an eyebrow. Is he trying to negotiate with me? Over being pregnant!? Are you serious!?

"Devil…no babies! Now give back Jin his body so he can sleep!"

"You will have my child, Lulu!"

He jumped on the bed, but he missed. I rolled off the bed and unlocked the door, allowing Lars in.

"This is awkward," I said. "Really awkward…"

Lars inspected me carefully before yelling, "Time to die!" at Jin. He tackled him so hard, they went out the window. I peered out.

"You okay?" I asked.

Lars gave me a thumbs up before passing out. Devil Jin was knocked out on impact from the window.

"Eh…I'll get them tomorrow. Right now, I'm sleepy."

* * *

**(Later on…)**

I was still asleep, but I kept feeling someone next to me. I groaned and turned over. I opened one of my eyes to see what was going on.

"Ah! Jin!"

Jin was there, but he was human. He had a look of sympathy of his face.

"Sorry…"

I got up, knowing that my sleep was now a lost cause. Might as well begin to make coffee and get the reviews.

"We'll talk downstairs," I said, stretching. "It's not that serious, okay? In fact, your devil was being humorous."

Jin's eyes were wide. "Really? That's a first."

"I know, right? Come on, let's go."

Armed with my IPad and a knife, I walked downstairs with Jin. As usual, I put on a pot of coffee and waited.

"Okay, give me deats!"

"Well…" I sighed. "He teleported himself inside my room when it was locked…he tried sweet talking me, and that didn't work…he pinned me to the bed forcefully, I pushed him off and I unlocked the door for Lars. He tackled you through my window…and that's about what happened. By the way, where's Lars?"

"I'm over here."

He walked over to me and sat down next to me. I could tell he was looking me over for any injuries. An overprotective and caring boyfriend is the best one for me.

"So…how's about we start?" I asked. "We'll be late if we don't."

* * *

**(A few minutes later…) **

"Okay, is everyone ready?" I asked.

Kaz was in the corner, wrapped up in armor. He was that scared? Hmph. All bark and no bite, it seems.

"DON'T KILL ME!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna kill you! Just hurt you badly. But I don't feel like it right now. But keep your eyes peeled."

He gulped and clanked his way into the kitchen for some food. I sighed and began reading the reviews.

"First one's from sono. 1, and he asked…"

_wow slenderman scared the shiznit outta you lulu oh and btw *kisses b oth lili and Asuka* i have feelings for asuka and lili!_

"I'm still trying to get my color back." I looked at Lars, who gave me a goofy smile. "I'm pretty sure I died momentarily, too."

"Maybe…maybe not." He swayed from side to side.

"Grrr…next one's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_FF is being a butt and won't let me log in BUT I SHALL LEAVE A REVIEW ANYWAYS!_

_Gee, guys, sorry for asking Bob a question. I just kinda thought, "maybe Bob is lonely. They lock him in a basement" so I asked him a question. Bah._

_Question time_

_Lulu: I hope you recover from everything that traumatized you._

_All You Guys who Think You're Brave: TRY PLAYING CORPSE PARTY! WITH SOUND! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SCREEN, GUYS, EVEN WHEN THERE ARE CHILDREN BEING MURDERED._

_Heihachi: You suck. Just wanted to say that._

_Julia: Do you prefer climbing trees or just lounging beneath them? I like climbing them, personally._

"I'm…recovering," I said. "But I'm still debating on whether or not I should start kicking Lars and Kaz's asses. And Bob isn't lonely! He's the king of New York rats!"

Lars moved away from me. "I guess talking about your big boobs didn't help either, huh…?"

Kaz was laughing, but I wasn't. Jin's eyes were wide and he was looking at him. The girls frowned and folded their arms. I became infuriated once more.

"NOW THE ASSKICKING IS DEFINITE."

Kaz stopped laughing and continued eating his food inside his armor. Lars yelped and jumped over the couch.

"Nooooo…"

Hwoarang, Lee, Miguel, Heihachi, and Nina were all playing Corpse Party, with the sound on, of course. All of them looked…pale. Like me. Haha.

"OH GOD, WHY THE CHILDREN!?" Hwoarang yelled. "NOT THE CHILDREN!"

"This should be illegal," Nina said. "This isn't scary-what the hell is that!?"

Dead bodies hanging from the ceiling!? Well, it is called Corpse Party. Fits, doesn't it? Scary…

"I preferably like lounging under them," Julia said. "It basically allows me to think as I relax."

I might do that. I'm still tired as hell. I laid down on the couch. I wasn't going to sleep until I was finished. I'm glad it was short. I would've passed out if it was over eight reviews.

"Last one for today is from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_Miko: hello everyone im kinda depresed this week iv lost a family member my cusin was shot dead last week it was a blow to my great aunt haveing now lost two of her children it's made me relize that life is short you could be here one day and be gone the next._

_Jin: if your going to date my Momo-chan i expect children to spoil as soon as you propose so get to it!_

_Lars: *places a little black box in his hand* life is short its best to spend as much time with the person you love and waiting to long may mean your to late so take this its made from the best silver and the purest dimonds in the under world so go get her tiger!_

_Heihachi: I THOUGHT I THEW YOU IN THE PIT WITH THE TENTACAL MONSTERS! * forces him into a school girl outfit and throws him back* _

_Hwoarang: we should get married im sick of waiting i love you and need an heir to the throne before something happens to me or you so let tie the knot._

_lulu: *gives her two tickets for an all expence paid trip to ( insert place) for a month* _

_Miko: thats all for today next time i may be in better spirts live long and prosper every one * beams out*_

"What!? CHILDREN!?" He looked around, confused. "WHAT!?"

Lars looked at the black box and looked at me. I got up.

"Well…I guess I can hold off on the beatdown for a little while…but we have two tickets to…Ireland! But I wanna take everyone! Is there any way I can get more tickets?"

"Ireland?" Lars hugged me. "YES! ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO-!"

Heihachi was tossed into the basement with the monster. In a school girl outfit? Talk about being scarred for life.

"Burn it when you're done," Xiaoyu said. "I'm not wearing that anymore…"

"But I love Asuka! She loves me! I can't leave her!" He disappears anyway.

"Make sure you ask her for more tickets!" Meh. I wasn't worried for him.

Besides this…Lars has a black box full of priceless accessories. I'm still in shock.

"Lulu?" His cheeks were completely red and he looked down. "Um…I bestow this ring upon you as a symbol that you belong to me."

He slid the ring on my finger and continued. Everyone was elated that he was engaging me. On the show! I can smell a fanmail pile coming on.

"I want to be with you forever, and this ring proves it. Will you do the same for me?"

I nodded with happy tears in my eyes. I hugged him tightly as a loud applause reached our ears.

"This is awesome," I said. "I'm engaged to a military owner and a Mishima! It's good and bad at the same time."

"How? Oh, the Mishima part."

"Exactly. But…I can keep you in line. I'm doing pretty good so far."

"Lulu-!"

I turned to Jin. Oh hell no…

"I still want to have babies with you!"

I showed the devil my ring with a deadpan face. Gotta cut the tension somehow…

"I'm engaged," I said. "So…no. Matter of fact…HELL NO!"

"BABIES!"

Lars was about to send him through a window again, but I held out a hand, stopping him.

"Let me handle this," I said. "HIYAH!"

I jump kicked him and he skidded on the floor. He got up and started running. Even the devil's scared of me now. Awesome!

"JIN DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE THIS STRONG," He said, sprinting away. "OR SCARY! AHHHHHHH-!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU DEVILISH PERV!"

I chased him throughout the house, swinging my knife. He screamed, using his wings to fly away. I jumped on as he did so.

"Hey guys! This is the end for this episode! I will be ending it soon, actually."

Sad face activated… "But that won't be for another few chapters. So there's hope! See ya later guys! Christian, end it!"

I steered Devil Jin into a wall. He was stuck in it. I jumped down, waving at the camera. Christian looked in it, smiling.

"And…we're clear, folks!"


	15. An Ireland Special! (Part I)

Devil babies? Pfft. Not on his life. I feel like I should say something to apologize…nah.

"Lulu, what's wrong?"

How did I get outside? On the balcony nonetheless. I blinked twice and walked back in. (Oh yeah…we're in Ireland! I miss my heritage. Besides the drunken prople, of course…)

"Uh…nothing," I said. "I'm still overwhelmed about everything. The proposal…the reviews…the show today…LIFE…everything in general, actually."

Lars chuckled. "Oh please. It's been a lot worse than this, right? Remember the time I let you work in the weapons department?"

"Oh yeah. That was the most stressful-yet most awesome-thing I've ever done."

He shivered out of fear. "NEVER AGAIN. I CAN STILL REMEMBER WHERE YOU SHOT ME AT."

"Sorry…" I jumped on my bed and pulled out my laptop. "I'm gonna read more fanfictions!"

"NO!" He shut my laptop and ran with it in the corner. "AFTER WHAT YOU SHOWED ME IN THAT HORRIBLE-yet hilarious-FANFICTION, YOU WILL NOT READ THIS-AHHHH!"

I picked up my IPad and started reading anyway. "Hehe."

"NO WAY!" He set my laptop down gently and tried to take my IPad away from me. I snapped at his fingers.

"No!"

"Gimme!"

He reached over top of me, finally getting the IPad. I pouted.

"Meanie…"

He took both the laptop and the IPad and put it in the closet gently. He locked it and put the key in the drawer next to the bed. That one was locked with a padlock. Determined Lars is determined.

"You can't get them back until you ask me sometime tomorrow!"

"…You do realize that we're in a hotel, right? And that stashing them into a drawer wouldn't do you any good, right?"

He thought about it for a few minutes. Then it clicked. He started looking around for his lockpick. I held it up triumphantly.

"Looking for this?"

He frowned. "I failed. Well…we'll do the show tomorrow…on the streets of Ireland!"

"Right. Goodnight!"

* * *

**(Next day…) **

I woke up, stretching. It was peaceful, as the sunlight crept in through the window. I stood up and gathered my clothes and headed into the bathroom. (I learned my lesson from before. Lock the damn door. Both of them.)

"Let's see what these reviews hold…"

I had my IPad with me (I unlocked the dresser. Remember that I have Lars' lockpick. Trolling at its finest.), and I began reading the reviews. A decent amount.

"Not bad."

"Lulu!"

I turned my attention to the bathroom door. Christian was there. Why can't I just enjoy a nice hot bath for once?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you!"

"…Okay, I'll be right out!"

I drained the tub and dried myself off. I opened the door and went into my room, getting dressed. I opened my hotel room.

"Kayla!"

"Lulu! How have you been!?"

She jumped inside and bearhugged me. I laughed.

"I didn't expect to see you here," I said. "But how's life being treating you?"

"It's been awesome," She said. "I haven't seen you in five years! You've grown a lot! And…who's the guy in your bed?"

"Huh?" I turned around towards Lars. "Oh, that's my fiancé, Lars. He's not sleep, so he can hear you."

"…I tried." He sat up. "Hello."

My cousin was too in awe to even wave. She only focused on his eyes, hair, and muscles. Mostly his muscles. I did my best not to crack up.

"Yeah, um…how's about you go to the lobby? There's a lot more people you have to meet."

She turned towards me. "There's more people!?"

"Come on," Christian said, escorting her out. "Let them get situated."

The door shut and it was just Lars and I.

"Your cousin was looking at my muscles, wasn't she?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup. Come on, it's time for the show!"

* * *

**(Ten minutes later…) **

"Okay, is everyone-guys?"

All of the girls were on one side. And the boys stood in the corner. Why make things so hard, guys!?

"Guys, come on."

"If your cousin decides to get a little touchy-feely," Kaz began. "I'm aiming my frustration at you."

"No you won't," Jun said. "You're gonna sit down and suck on a popsicle."

He frowned. "Taking all the fun out of the trip…"

"WHAT YOU SAY!?"

He flinched and literally zipped his mouth shut.

"Okay…so, we're ready?"

They all nodded. I called the elevator, and we stepped inside.

"We have three reviews. Simple. At least I think so."

The elevator stopped and we got off at the lobby. I took in a deep breath. Ah, Ireland air…I missed it.

"Okay! Let's start the show! And don't blink, because we are in Ireland! First review's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_BWAHAHA I'VE SCARRED YOU GUYS FOR LIFE_

_RIGHT?_

_Well. Congratulations on your engagement! I hope you live a long happy life together_

_Shout to sweetlittlemiko. I'm really sorry about your cousin._

_OK._

_Jin: Who's better, Mom or Dad? ...actually, don't answer that._

_Jun: Are you happy things are how they are with you and Kazzy? Would you change a thing?_

_Zafina: How do you do that spidery crawling thing? I can't do it..._

_Leo: Hi. :3_

"You did scar us for life," I said. "Those poor children…and thank you!"

"I am happy with Kaz," Jun said. "Although, the only thing I would change is his mouth. Does it take a lot to control your mouth!?"

"Depends on the person I'm talking to."

"RAAAAA-!"

Then…a fight begins. Typical. I looked down, seeing Zafina in her spider stance. Hell. No. I jumped into Lars' arms Scooby-Doo style.

"Could you give a warning next time!?" I asked.

"No promises." She released herself from her stance and stood up straight. "It's hard to do. You have to have a lot of strength and be flexible in order to do this stuff."

"Hi!" Leo waved.

"Whoo! Kayla, where are you?"

"Over here!" She stood up skipping towards us. "Is this your family?"

"Well…some of it. We're about to head out on the streets! Wanna come with?"

"Of course!"

We both skipped off, with everyone following behind us. I saw Lars cracking a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Jin asked. "It's creeping me out."

"Nothing," He said. "I'm just wondering how this whole trip will turn out."

"You're jinxing us."

They stepped over Kaz and Jun, who were still fighting.

"Alright! Next review's from Duchess K, and she asked…"

_Tahahaha! Demon babies, huh? *drring!* Awesome! Hey Devil Jin! I can be a specimen :D Taha! IT'S TIME FOR PAYBAAACK! I'M GOING TO KILL MY 'OL-NOT-TOO-GUD-EX-BOY-FRIEND! IT'S GOING TO BE AWEESOOMMME! I always dream about having demon babies! xD LOL :P Fuhreeee!_

I know who you are, Duchess. Hehe.

"Why did you entice him!?" Bryan said. "Now I have to hunt a devil!"

Oh yeah! Bryan decided to be a bodyguard for me. Voluntarily. Which is shocking. Shocking!

"Sorry, but I prefer to keep my eyes on Lulu. Mmm…"

I turned around. "JIN!? OH COME ON NOW! DID ME FLYING YOU INTO A WALL MEAN NOTHING!?"

"Yes."

I gulped and made a run for it. "NOOOOOO-!"

Wow…our first day in Ireland and I'm already being chased. I was hoping it was later.

"Last review's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…!"

_Miko: * appears in a swirl of beautiful flowers wearing a lovely wedding dress* hello everyone im back a feeling much better iv decided not to marry Hwoarang and instead im marrying Dante from devil may cry._

_Dante: what can i say she's hot,funny, and knows how to use a Snake Sword and machine gun_

_Miko: *smiles* oh here are more tickets and i had this made * pulls out a beautiful pure white wedding dress that had a golden dragon curling elagently up the side diamonds dotted the bodice in my other hand i held a diamond tiara and veil* this should make planing the wedding easier for you if you need help planing call me i can have a cake made and a nice out door or sea side wedding any where you want it in no time but not a church i cant walk there._

_Jin : yes children i dident stutter i want to be an aunty my sisters draging her feet with marrying her boyfriend and giving me what i want so Momo is the next best thing and you two are so cute togeather and the children would be soo cute and powerful since you know with her being half dragon and you having the devil gene the children would be almost unstopable...on second thought i'll have her marry Nero or Cloud._

_Hwoarang:sorry about the change in plans i'll even give you your soul back again sorry about the change in plans_

_All Girls exept Nina and Anna: want to be brides maids in my wedding i'll even make your dress for Lulu's wedding._

_Miko:Tata for now i have a hunk to marry *Takes Dante's hand and fades away*_

She's marrying Dante? That was a major plot twist. But, considering her background…they fit together.

"Thanks for the tickets and the dresses," I said. "And congrats on you and Dante!"

"So…does that mean I have to pay the fine?" Hwoarang looked at me as I dragged Jin back by his horns.

"…A small fee." I handed him the bill. I could've sworn I saw him turn white.

"What's your definition of small!?" He asked. "This is $5000 dollars!"

"It's better than paying A million dollars upfront! Take it or I call the cops!"

He gulped as he put it in his back pocket. "Fine…"

"Of course," The girls shouted. "Will you make two dresses? Please?"

I giggled to myself. "To be honest, I don't know when the wedding will be. But…it's good to plan ahead. Now…how's about we go to the bar? No getting drunk, guys."

"Yeah!"

My cousin stood next to me, but she didn't gawk as much at Lars as she did before. At least she knows her boundaries.

* * *

**(At the bar) **

As I entered the bar, there were a lot of men, and they were looking at me. They raised their glasses, yelling, "Huzzah" and "Heyo". I was confused.

"Um…what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, if it isn't the young lass Lulu. I haven't seen ye here in a while."

I looked forward. And walked towards the bar. "Hi, Sonya! I didn't think you worked here still."

She chuckled. "There's a lot you don't know, my niece." She looked to my right, her radiant green eyes focused on Lars. "Who's this young gentleman? His eyes carry war and pain behind them."

"Oh, his name is Lars," I said, sitting down. "We came here to reconnect with the land. And answer some questions from my fans. "

He nodded his head. "Nice to meet you."

My aunt smiled at him. I'm surprised that she was able decipher him that easily.

"This one's a keeper," She said. "You'd do well to hold onto him."

"I know. And that's what I plan on doing."

I turned around to see most of my gang line dancing and dressed in suspenders and green bowties, with hats and shirts to match. UM…HOW DID THEY CHANGE SO QUICKLY!?

"UM…are you guys drunk?" I asked. "And how come I don't have an outfit?"

They stopped dancing and handed me a green shirt with a bowtie, and a skirt with suspenders. I frowned.

"A skirt though?" I asked, holding it up. "Really though?"

"Come on Lulu," Lee said, dancing with ale in his hand. "Join in the fun and enjoyment of Ireland!"

In ten minutes I was in the outfit. All of the men wolf whistled and cheered as I stepped out. Oh yeah, I didn't expect this. Sigh.

"Okay, let's celebrate my return to Ireland!" I held up ale as well. "Hooray!"

"Hooray!"

* * *

**As I have visited Ireland, I'm not totally sure on my Irish aunt's name. I think it's Sonya. Hmm…anyways, review box is open! Love ya peeps! Bye!**


	16. An Ireland Special! (Part II)

After being in the bar for the rest of the day, I'm pretty damn glad that I didn't have to drag anyone to the hotel. Not that I was gonna do it, anyway.

"Time to go to sleep!"

I jumped into bed, not even waiting for Lars to join. I was really tired. And a little pissed. I might explain, although I don't need to.

"Hey Lulu, you alright?" Lars asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. What made you ask that question?"

"You picked up a table and broke it over a man's head with a smile. They had to get the paramedics."

I smiled. "At least I was nice about it."

He gave me a deadpan face. "Yeah, that was an awesome way to be nice. Move over…"

He jumped into the bed with me, making me jumped off the bed a few inches. I nearly missed the bed.

"Could you jump and make me fall any closer?" I asked.

"Nah. Goodnight!"

I frowned and turned over. "Goodnight."

* * *

**(Next morning…) **

As the alarm clock went off, I turned over and hit the snooze button.

"Shaddap…"

As I began going into a slumber again, someone burst through the door, yelling, "Good morning!" at the top of their lungs. Armed with my bare hands , I began yelling as I punched said assailant on my ears out of the doorway.

"WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU BURST THROUGH THE DOOR DOING THAT!?" I yelled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

I continued hitting the figure with my bare hands until we came around the corner. That's when the tables turned on me.

The military figure held me by my head and pushed me back into the room, right fist clenched as if he were to strike me. My arms flailed as I looked for something to stop my backtracking.

"I'm gonna return all that to you!"

He stopped pushing me and folded his arms. "Is that any way to treat a good friend?"

I looked up as I tried to fix my already disheveled hair. "Blah, blah…where's Piers, wolfie?"

"…Wolfie? Where did that come from?"

I got up and rubbed his scruffy beard. "Well…your beard for one. And your eyes are like mood rings for two. I think it's a really nice nickname."

"Until I shave."

I frowned. "Killjoy…"

He looked down at my hands, smiling. "Engaged, are we?"

"You know it. Wanna come to the wedding?"

"Whenever you plan it, that's the day I'll take off."

I turned around, surprised. "The legendary Chris Redfield is actually taking leave from work!? Miracles do happen!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'A Miracle'?"

"…Let's talk outside. And get ready for the show as well. I have a decent amount to get through."

He sarcastically waved his hands in the air and followed me into the lobby. Majority of my Tekken gang was already there, except for Lars. He'll be up soon.

"We're ready for the show! I'm staying inside today. The hotel is pretty big, and majority of the guests staying here are gone for the day, so we can basically roam. First review's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_Miko: Hello everyone! first things first gracegrrl007 thank you its sweet of you to say that to me in other news! My mission to get Momo pregnant has paid off! I drugged her a nero and locked them in a closet._

_Momo: * Sighs rubbing her large belly* your evil..._

_Nero: agreed_

_Dante: I Love It !_

_All Girlss Not Nina OR Anna: Here are you dress * snaps fingers and five racks apper loaded with beautiful dresses , shoes ,and Asseserys* every one can have three dresses of their choice have fun!_

_Hwoarang: as a sorry i'll take care of your fine i still kinda feel bad since its mostly my fult._

_Lee: i like your hair can i braid it?_

_Dragunov: no ones relly been talking to you lately made me think your getting lonley so i want to say HI! how have you been _

_Jun: are you and kaz going to give your relationship another shot?_

_Miko: well thats all have for today im so happy i finally get kids to spoil_

_Momo: why don't you just get pregnant and spoil your own kids_

_Miko: because im not ready to lose my beautiful figure just yet _

_Dante: you know i think youd look cute all round and heavy with my baby _

_Miko: Dante dont you look at me like that.._

_Dante: awww don't be like that make 'em is have the fun * throws her over his shoulder and starts walking away*_

_Miko: Dante PUT ME DOWN!_

_Dante: Later * vanishes*_

"Thanks for the dresses!" We all said.

"YES! SHE'S GONNA PAY THE FINE!"

I shot him a death glare. I'm still pissed. He immediately zipped his mouth and sat down.

"Shutting up now."

Lee waved his hair dramatically and nodded. "Of course you can!"

Dragunov-armed with his trusty tools, pen and paper-began writing his answer.

_Hello._

"We are giving it another shot," Jun said. "Although, if he can't keep his mouth shut, I won't marry him."

"Aww…"

"Great! Wolfie and Piers, come here!"

Both Chris and Piers stepped forward. "…Yes…?"

I gave them two books. When they looked at the cover, they screamed. Yes, I'm such an evil person.

"50 Shades of Grey!?" They yelled. "What are you trying to do to us, make us rape you!?"

"I wanna see how long you two can read the book before something bad happens," I said. "And I've put you two in separate rooms. You have to read where I bookmarked it and stay in there reading until you can't stand it. Got it?"

Piers looked down, already turning red. "The sexual frustration is already setting in…"

I frowned and folded my arms, already knowing that the comment was directed at me.

"Go to your rooms. And here are your keycards."

I gave them their keycards and they were off. Bryan came over and chuckled evilly.

"That was evil," He said. "Drowning them in their own sexual frustration until it hurts. Evil indeed."

I shrugged. "Well, what did you expect? I'm Lulu."

I turned back to my IPad for the next review. "Next one's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_Ooh, Ireland! On a scale of 1-10, how gorgeous is it?_

_Yoshimitsu: What are your feelings on the pairing Xiaomitsu? I think it's kinda weird, but..._

_Lili: How many different languages do you speak?_

_All of You: IF SOMETHING WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, WOULD YOU PREFER IT TO BE RUNNING ON TWO FREAKIN' FEET, OR FREAKIN' SCUTTLING ON ALL-FOURS?! SCUTTLING THINGS ARE CREEPY RIGHT?!_

_Leo: How are you? :3_

"It's a freaking 11," I said. "It's beautiful! Depending on where you go, of course."

"XIAOMITSU!? BLECH!" Xiao reached for a cup of water and downed it. "Is the Tekken fandom losing their minds!?"

"…Might be."

Lili held up two fingers. "Two, of course. French and English."

I froze in place. Something that was scuttling on all fours? No way, I'd rather face something on two legs. Easier to blast its head off before it kills me. I've had enough of The Grudge.

"Two legs please," everyone said. Can you blame them?

"Hi!" Leo waved at the reviewer and continued on the hotel computer. Looking up…shoes? I thought that was Kaz's department! Oh well…

"Has anyone seen Lars?" I asked. "I knew he was tired, but goddamn…anyways, last review's from a guest, and they asked…"

_Hey lulu and the whole gang! its me the anonymous guest person back with more questions! be prepared!_

_paul: ill challenge you but its only to prove that IM THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! so bring it on!_

_heihachi: hey I know I asked u this question like 6 chapters ago about deadpool but, remember how u said that you'll kill deadpool when u c him? well u cant. he's basically dead._

_lili: ur my favorite character ever since u debuted in the fifth installment of tekken. ur awesome. but I have a question, if Sebastian dies or something, will u hire a new butler with a more fancier name like Eugene?_

_law: did anyone tell u that u look a lot like bruce lee?_

_lei: did anyone tell u that u look like Jackie chan?_

_bruce: did anyone tell u that u look A LOT like will. ?_

_lars: hey! u was guessed starred on naruto! who was the most challenging ninja in there?_

_all tekken girls: would u ladies date bob or ganryu? death is no option. and oh yeah, out of all the guys who do u think is the hottest?_

_that is all for now, ill be seeing you guys soon!_

"BRING IT ON! I'LL PHOENIX SMASH YOU TO DEATH!"

"Yeah, since that's all you seem to do online."

Paul frowned. "It's not my fault I'm used like a noob."

"…True."

"HE'S DEAD? SOMEONE DID IT FOR ME!? I WANTED TO KILL HIM!"

"Get that stick out of your ass," I said. "It means you won't have to waste any unnecessary energy."

"…Good point."

Lili flipped her hair dramatically and sat down in one of the chairs. "Most likely. I also have a butler for my sick father, so I might have him do all the work."

"You'll have to pay him twice as much."

She shrugged. "No skin off my nose."

"We've heard it before…" Lei, Law, and Bruce had deadpan faces. Poor guys…

"…Minato and Naruto. They were hard to beat."

Lars finally came down, but he was using his work cape as underwear!? What happened!?

"Lars, where are your clothes!?" I yelled.

"Chris and Piers got amorous and stripped me," He said. "…What book did you give them?"

I laughed nervously. "50 Shades of grey?"

His eyes went wide. "That explains it."

"If we had a choice and death wasn't an option…we'd still look for loopholes."

Eh, I don't blame them. Time to go check and see if 50 Shades of Grey liquefied their brains. It's a really good book, but I think the sex scenes were too graphic for them to handle. Why do you think I did this? I knocked on Piers' door first.

"Piers? You still alive? And not amorous?"

I peeked my head in, and before I could fully do that, he was running towards me full speed. I shut the door, and all that was there was a indentation of his face stuck in the door.

"Calm yourself, boy! Goddamn…"

I went over to Chris' door. He won't jump me, right? Hehe…I hope not.

"Wolfie?" I opened the door, looking around. I wish I didn't…I got pulled in before I knew it.

"Let go!" Pinned against the wall again. The wall and I are great friends, aren't we? As I tried to wrest away from him, it only made him more amorous. Great… I peered over to the door and screamed.

"PIERS!" I used my sudden strength to slam Chris into the door to keep Piers out. I finally broke his grip and ran towards the window. I suicide dived out of there and ran back inside the lobby.

"God, what happened to you?" Kaz asked.

"Chris…Piers…book…sexual frustration…it's just bad…"

Everyone looked down the hallway. I guess we're leaving the hotel anyway.

"Run…!"

I was out of the hotel before anyone else. Lars tapped on my shoulder, hand extended.

"THE ROBE! GIVE IT TO ME!"

I took off my robe and threw it to him. We didn't quit our pace, either. He wrapped it around himself, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay, what should we do!?" He asked.

We both looked at each other and yelled, "BRYAN!" At the top of our lungs. He turned back.

"What!? I'm runnin'!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

He stopped running and cracked his knuckles. "That's all I needed to hear." He ran towards the two of them, but his chivalry was rewarded with trampling. Holy shit. 50 Shades of Grey is no joke.

"Well guys…as we continue running from two guys in rape mode…I just wanted to say that's all we have for this episode! GUYS, SPEED IT UP-AHH!"

They tripped me up and I went down. The whole gang turned around and began pulling me.

"We're clear!" Christian turned off the camera and began helping as well. Don't I just create problems for myself?

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload this. I was in Florida for a week. Now that it's up, enjoy! Lulu is out! …And sore. **


	17. Steak and howling included!

Well, this is…not what I expected. 50 Shades of Grey works a little too well. And…WILL THEY LET GO OF ME, ALREADY!?

"AHHHH-! THEY WON'T LET GO!"

I slipped out of my pajama shorts and ran through the grass before they could grab anything else of mine. Although…they were still following me. Goddammit…

"STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE MENU!"

Everyone followed, trying to make sure they don't try anything else. That is, if they can catch up to them.

"Come on, now! I'll buy you both a steak dinner!"

They both stopped. "Really?"

I facepalmed. Are you fucking serious? They stopped…because of some steak? Seriously?

"Sure. I mean, it's the least I could do for you two, CONSIDERING THE FACT I'M RUNNING FROM YOU TWO IN MY UNDERWEAR._"_

While trying not to look, Chris handed me my shorts. I took them from him and quickly put them on.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**(At the restaurant…) **

I ordered their steak, and it looked freaking delicious. Also, this was the perfect time to start talking to them.

"Okay…please tell me that the book made you do what you did. If not…"

I pulled out a knife for emphasis. Chris swallowed the piece of steak in his mouth so he wouldn't choke. Piers just stopped chewing period.

"Um…what are you gonna do with that?" Chris asked.

"…Use your imagination."

It took a few seconds for it to register in their heads. When it did, Piers nearly choked. He took a deep gulp of his wine and sighed. Chris' face was a deep red as he cleared his throat.

"UM…I like my anatomy," Chris said. "But, seriously…it was the book."

"…same here."

I smiled as I put the knife back in my pocket. "Good boys. Have you heard anything from Jill?"

"Oh! Yeah, she told me to give you this. Now where did I put that thing…?"

Piers held up something and slid it across the table with a grin. Chris turned towards Piers and patted him on his back. He nearly choked again. I opened up the card and read it.

_Dear Lulu:_

_Congratulations on your engagement! Tell us when the wedding is and we'll be up there before you know it! There's a necklace inside, too. Love you lots!_

_-Jill_

"Aww…" I held up the necklace and tried it on. "It's awesome! I plan on thanking her in person!"

Chris and Piers had deadpan faces as two pairs of eyes stared holes into them from behind. My expression turned grim as I tried to get the two to settle down. I pulled a pencil and some paper out of Dragunov's bag and started scribbling. Chris and Piers tilted their heads enough to let the two figures see the message.

_Everything's fine, guys! I talked to them._

One of the figures held up a message of their own, their eyes never leaving the two men sitting with me.

_-WATCHING THEM-_

I took my note down and scribbled down another note.

_It's okay! Relax…_

He took his note down and wrote another one. He held it up again.

…_Fine...I'm still watching them._

_Fine by me. Just don't hurt them._

Chris and Piers focused their deadpan faces on me. I sighed and rested my head on the table.

"I'm sorry…"

"No worries," Piers said. "Don't you have to do a show?"

"Huh?" I looked at my IPad. Four reviews. "Oh yeah. Let's do this! First one's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_You're welcome to sweetlittlemiko._

_Now for some questions!_

_Lulu: WHY DOES EVERYONE GO TO FLORIDA FOR BREAK?!_

_All: Les Miserables or Phantom of the Opera?_

_Heihachi: What's your favorite Pokemon? There, I did it. I addressed Heihachi Mishima without being mean._

_Nina: How would you feel about being a grandmother?_

_Steve: I think you should marry Leo, but you're already married so she'll just have to marry me *vaporized* someone else._

_And thanks for saying two legs. No Sayaka for me, thank you. *shiver*_

"I don't know why," I said. "But I went down there because I was visiting family. Oh…Les Miserables!"

"…Pikachu…there, I said it."

"I like Pikachu! So I don't hate you. Just this once."

He frowned. "Whatever…"

Nina frowned and her head went on the table as well. "My god…I can't even picture it. It's too horrible…"

"Um…Leo, who do you wanna marry?"

"I don't know," She said. "And this question came at a bad time. I'm so conflicted!"

"I'm conflicted too! I'm scared of 50 Shades of Grey, but I also love it!"

Chris cleared his throat and looked down. "If you don't want to become pregnant, that book needs to stay away from us. FAR AWAY."

"Agreed…"

I laughed nervously. "My fault, as usual…"

"Well…"

I gave Chris a deadly glare. "Don't say it…"

"Fine…"

"Okay! Next one's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_MIko: *sulking* ..._

_Momo: *sweat drops and sighs rocking her son(leo) gently* sorry Miko's kinda out of it cause of Dante not only knocking her up buuut knocking her up with twins._

_Miko:*wailing* the streach marks will never leave! * breaks into sobs*_

_Momo: ummm there there *pats her on the back* so till she's better i'll be reading her list first is_

_All Girls even Nina and Anna: Dance to Break the Chain Tena Clark (Its time for women to break our chains!)_

_Boys: tell your girl you Love her and are thankful for her buy her something nice _

_Lars: i love you on Naruto why? beacause i used you to beat Sasgay within an inch of his life hahaha how i hate him so._

_heihachi: WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET!_

_Paul : your annoying and your not number one...I Am_

_Dragunov: I know you like to sing so do a duet with me we will sing nobody wants to be lonley reason_

_1. i want to make dante mad _

_2. i want to put on my sexy black dress one last time before i lose my figure _

_3. last but not least i just like to dance doing the tango is just one of my fav dances _

_Momo: ok thats all she wrote Dragunov please sing with her she needs it to feel better bye bye_

"You like me on Naruto?" Lars asked. "But I'm not cut out for Ninjutsu. Taijutsu maybe, but that's it."

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE! HAHAHAHA!"

Shut up…

"I'M NUMBER ONE! I'd really like to see you try to take the title away, heh!"

He ALSO needs to shut up. DESPERATELY.

_I can't sing._

Dragunov held up his sheet of paper momentarily and took it down to begin scribbling down some more.

_Sorry._

I looked up again, and Lars was still staring into Chris and Piers' souls. Fed up, I got up out of my seat-as comfortable as I was- and went over to his booth ahead of us.

"Oh my god I would so do her," Chris whispered.

"All night, every night," Piers added quietly. "But she's engaged."

"Sadly…"

Chris' phone buzzed in his pocket, and so did Piers'. They pulled it out and examined their text messages with grim faces.

_Lars is contemplating on whether or not he should shoot up the restaurant. Please keep the sexual remarks to a minimum._

Chris and Piers put their phones up and quickly resumed eating their steaks. I guess they got the hint.

"She texted you, too?" Chris said, taking a bite out of his lukewarm steak.

"Yup…" Piers took another chunk out of his steak. "I can literally feel his eyes tearing through my head."

I came back and sat down in the booth, with my head hitting the table.

"You guys couldn't have waited?" I said. "Hell was gonna break loose."

"I mean…" Piers chose his words with care, as Lars can easily take his neck and snap it in two. "You know what? We'll discuss this when you decide to make a Resident Evil questionnaire."

Well played, Piers. Well played. "I will. I only have two chapters left. Sadly…" I sniffed.

"It won't hurt as bad as you think," Chris said, finishing his steak. "I'll comfort you if it does."

"Thanks, wolfie…"

"I'll even howl like a wolf."

With that being said, he did. It sounded like a real wolf's howl. Everyone looked around to see if it was an actual wolf. Piers even joined in. After they stopped, they laughed.

"See?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I see your point. Next one's from sono. 1, and he asked…"

_herrre's sono _

_xiao i agree with ya with the xiaomitsu stuff it's no good_

_Lili and Asuka, I care for you both ._

_Ciao for now_

"Both of us?" Lili and Asuka blushed. "Um…"

"Oh brother…last one's from Duchess K, and she asked…"

_Holy shit man ! I know that book! It's really... scary... :/. C'mon! Why would I tell my 'friend' to hit me with a belt? My mom had stop hitting me with the belt since i was 4. Don't get me wrong, i was a spoiled brat. _

_'DARE' TIMEE! xD _

_Trust meh. This is soooo worth it ;)_

_Lars- Finish this book! -gives 50 shades of grey- Oh! While you read it, listen to this too! -Toxic by Britney Spears- If not, -takes out a chainsaw- I'M GOING TO TEEEEAAAARRRR YOUR DISCO STICK :P (Eeew... man... Reminds me of Teeth.. brrrr...)_

_What's happening to meh? xD. I LOVE it! _

_What's the difference of an 'open minded' and a 'green minded'? 'Cuz in our country (i think) boys love open minded girls. Well, most of them -wink- -wink-._

_Lulu- Have yer watch this movie? (Teeth) If not, you better watch it 'cuz it is sooooooo...'hyugftgdafgaknjk! Ugh man! V with a teeth? Shit man. So shit. Oh good Lord. Please.. PLEASE! DON'T LET ME HAVE SPIKY TEETH IN MY V! XC_

_Toodles, I'm out. _

_Bleh :P_

"Aw hell no…" He looked at the book and grimaced. "I think I left off at the halfway mark…"

"Well…" Chris answered it, since he was more experienced. "Open-minded means you're open to all possibilities and willing to give them a try. Green-minded means you're a gold digger, plain and simple."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I said. "And the movie, 'Teeth'? That's freaking scary. It's nastier than anything, really."

I slid down in the seat and groaned. I have to deal with Lars reading that book? Get the pillow armor, quick!

"Oh no…Lars, don't you do it!"

"I won't! I have self control!"

I looked at the camera, sighing. I just have to be on the lookout for now.

"Well, that's it for this episode. As for what I said about the show ending in two episodes…I was telling the truth, sadly. But…you can catch me on my Resident Evil questionnaire if you're interested. I'll start it when this one is officially labeled 'Complete'. Bye for now!"

Everyone waved and that was that. Now to watch Lars like a hawk…


	18. Relaxing and the Near Final Episode!

After Chris and Piers finished their steaks, we made our way downtown. It was bustling, so we decided to stay in a lounging building. You know…where you just sit around and relax. They're usually used for people who smoke, though. (My father smokes cigars, but very rarely. He collects them mostly. Just a little fun fact.)

"More reviews," I said. "Let's go! First one's from asdfghjkl anime, and they asked…"

_It's me, Awesome-sama!_

_Hwo-kun, do the Gwiyomi, please? I will love you forever! Gwiyomi is famous in Korea! Oh, and beat up North Korea ass! Korean girls are so adorable! Why not Korean guys?! You being in Men's Health is just an awesome idea. Go to my Facebook page and you'll see yo'self there. Search Live as Otakus. Die as Otakus.! Heehee. You are awesome! And don't hook up with Poison from Street Fighter! She's a bitch, man! :p_

_Steve, You are awesome. I've always wanted you to be with Lili. But you're taken now! Aw wells._

_Lili, You love Steve, okay? Hahah._

_Lars, DO THE ULTIMATE HALLWAY SWIMMING, DAMMIT! WITH THE OTHER MISHIMA MEMBERS! IF YOU DONT KNOW IT, SEARCH IT IN YOUTUBE!_

_Kazuya, Hey. You are an ass._

_Bob, Fatass. But you are my favorite character to use. Especially against Kazuya, Heihachi, Lars, Lee, and Jin. You squish yo'self against them with yo' fatassery-ness, but now you're all slim! How dare you betray me?!_

_Julia-Jaycee, Give me your animals._

_Anna, I will slap you so hard your skin will go on fire. Literally. *SLAAPPPPPPPP!* And it echoes through the whole world._

_Nina, Did you like how I slapped Anna? Actually, I am your real child. Not Steve. I love you, mother!_

_Lee, No, Lee. I am your real father. Not Heihachi. Because he is a faggot._

_Lars, Please teach me how to put that kind of hair of yours._

"That was so much wording in one paragraph my freaking head started to spin."

Hwoarang got up and started walking around, trying to stem his migraine.

"Ow…And me, going out with that whore? Who do you think I am?"

"I don't love Steve! Although, that would be an awesome plot twist…but it's too late!"

"Is someone in denial?" Asuka muttered. "Aww…"

"Shut up."

"HALLWAY SWIMMING TIME!"

Lars and the rest of the Mishimas were on the floor, sliding from wall to wall. I was almost tempted to join in. It looked fun.

"Someone play Wall to Wall by Chris Brown, quick!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN ASS!? SIR, I'M ABOUT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO A MISHIMA BEATDOWN-OWOWOWOW!"

Jun grabbed him by his legs and put him in a heel hold. Hey, isn't that Nina's move? I believe it is.

"Apologize!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, okay!? You're gonna break my ankles!"

"I don't care!"

Such warmth from a loving family…SAID NO ONE EVER TO THE MISHIMA FAMILY.

"YOU CALLED BOB!? IN IRELAND!?"

I looked over, and kids were jumping on his belly. Just wait; they're gonna go missing.

"I didn't measure the amount of time I exercised and ate afterwards," He said. "Sorry."

"I don't own any animals. I'm just trying to restore the rainforests."

SLAP! At least the reviewer wasn't kidding. I heard that shit, and it made me cringe. Holy shit.

"That was the best slap ever." She clapped slowly. "Congrats, you've earned my respect."

"My real father? …DADDY!" He jumped into the reviewer's arms like a little boy. Um…what's happening? And why is Lars near an electrical socket!?

"Lars, what are you doing!?" I yelled. "Get away from that!"

"I'm just showing the reviewer how we get our hair to stick up."

"NOT LIKE THAT! You use hair gel! A lot of it!"

"…Oh yeah…"

I facepalmed. "A headache is setting in…"

"Come on Lulu," I heard Chris say. "Not when you're almost done."

"…I know, right? Okay, next one's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS *cries* Well, in the meantime, it's time for some more questions!_

_All y'all: OK fine, I relent. If you won't let me forcibly make you meet le iDOLM STER girls, you shall play the game. It's easy, you just produce a bunch of girls in their idols careers. You can even grope them at times. It's hilarious. With one of them you get punched in the face._

_Dragunov: If you won't sing, can you dance? I want you to play Dance Dance Revolution. Really badly. Pick whatever song you want._

_Kazuya and Jin: What about you two, what are your favorite Pokemon? I personally like the Eeveelutions. 'Specially Umbreon._

_Aaaaaand Kuma: GRRRRAAAAAARRRGGGH whatever THAT means._

"I get punched in the face? Cool!"

I'm sorry, but the glare that I gave Hwoarang literally made frost form on his body. He sat down on the floor and began scooting over towards the computers as quietly as he could manage.

_I will dance, but that's it. Pussycat Dolls!_

…I'M SORRY, DID HE JUST SAY HE WAS GONNA DANCE TO THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS!? And it's When I Grow Up. Awesome.

"Pikachu!"

"Pichu!"

"PIKACHU!"

"I SAID PICHU!"

Oh boy…

"Jigglypuff!"

I looked at Chris. Not him too.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Put all of you to sleep and draw on you! It's Draw Something, but not on a tablet!"

"You don't wanna fall asleep around me, trust me. They all know it."

My whole Tekken gang nodded. They never muttered a word about it, but they've woken up with some crazy markings on their faces. It was hilarious.

"I see your point."

"GRRRAAARGH!" (Hello! How are you?)

Aww…I think he said hello. You made his day.

"Last one's from awesome-sama, and they asked…"

_Aw fuck, I think I just hurt my stomach. Anyway, this is asdfghjkl anime. Although I'm pretty sure no one has ever heard of me because I am always in the Anime category. Okay, ahem. Q's. Q's. Q's. I have a lot, actually._

_Lili: Miss Rochefort, why do you always show your underwear during gameplay?_

_Xiao: Can I please adopt Panda? I love her so much. So kawaii._

_Kazuya: Hey, mister. Please get back to Jun._

_Lee: Oh, excellent! My brother keeps using you when I fight him. Why are you so awesome when he uses you but so gay and lame and feminine in reality? Is it because my brother is just too awesome? Hey, don't worry, sister. The truth hurts._

_Asuka: I've always loved you from the start. Please be friends with Lili. Haha. Nah, just kidding. Slap her in the face._

_Steve: Hey, dude-yo! Go to the Philippines some time! See Manny Pacquiao or something! Or go to my house! I have a sister who's so obsessed with you and uses you during gameplays and knows all your moves! You're really special to her! And, c'mon, I'mma teach ya how to kick! You NEVER kick! Who cares if you're a boxer?! Be like Bruce or something!_

_Bruce: My other brother loves you. No homo._

_Lars: Didn't you use to have a thing for Alisa?_

_Alisa: I love youuu! Take off your head and I'm gonna sell it for a billion dollars._

_Hwoarang: Hwo-kun! Please get married to Asuka! Get married and have kids! Please oh please! I love you two together! And you know what, I saw you in a Men's Health magazine. Shit, man. I didn't know you had a thing for modelling. You were on the cover, dammit!_

_Tekken crew: Hey, would you ever have a chance against the Dragon Ball crew or even Goku himself?_

_Lulu: You don't know me, I know. Just a random alien. Haha. I love your story. I hope you have a good life with Lars._

_I have a mysterious alien space monster named Sadaharu. I live with Kagura-chan, and work under Gintoki to know the way of the samurai! Shinpachi is a wimp._

_Let's play Naruto Ninja Storm 3 please? I'm gonna use Madara on all of you!_

_And lastly, to finish this crap, Tekken crew, GO TO MY HOUSE! Or else Sadaharu will bite your head off! Or my dog named LUFFY will kill you from cuteness! You go here or you die._

_Hey, Bryan, hook up with Nina. Steve, I hope you don't mind._

_Anna, you're a bitch. :) But I love your hair and heels._

_Heeheeheeeheeeheeee._

_Tell me I'm crazy. ;)_

"Showing underwear during a fight is actually an advantage," Lili said. "It slows the opponent down enough for me to end the fight quickly. Don't call me a slut for it, either."

"You can't adopt her, but you can play with her." Panda was curled up, asleep next to Xiaoyu's legs. "She is cute, right?"

Kazuya waddled his way over to Jun and hugged her. His ankles are so messed up, it isn't even funny.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," Jun said. "Can you stop using me as a paperweight?"

He let go. He didn't even bother to stand up afterwards. Sillyhead.

"I'm not gay! I'm fabulous!" Lee sat down in the chairs and frowned. "Get it right!"

"I get to slap her in the face?" She smack Lili so hard, that I'm pretty sure all of Ireland heard that shit. "I feel so alive!"

"ASUKA!"

And…they begin fighting. Not surprised.

"I was on a magazine?" Hwoarang asked. "Since when?"

"Since you took the job a few weeks ago, remember?" Asuka held up the magazine, which indeed have Hwoarang on the cover of Men's Health. For Christmas, though?

"Oh…I totally forgot about that. Thanks."

Asuka leaned up and kissed him. "No problem."

Don't worry. Babies will be coming soon. At least, I think so…

"I don't think we would stand a chance against the Dragon Ball gang," I said. "They're mostly superhuman, anyway. Maybe the Mishimas do, but I wouldn't put money on it. Thanks for the well wishes!"

"I've been to the Philippines before," Steve said. "It's very beautiful. I've yet to face Manny, though. I hope to face him soon."

He read the rest of his message, and his eyes were slightly wide.

"I don't need to kick, nor do I wanna learn Muay Thai! I'm perfectly fine with Boxing!"

"Um…Hi?" Bruce just waved…nervously. This dude is so anti-social. Wait, I can't be talking. In real life, I don't even talk to my parents like that. Hypocritical…

"I'm not hooking up with Nina…although we would make a badass couple."

Nina narrowed her eyes at him and flashed him a gun. Point made. He didn't say much of it after that.

"I bitch may be, but I'm still the baddest."

"No bitch, that makes you a whore."

Everyone stayed quiet until I heard Chris and Piers yell, "BURN!" suddenly. I snickered.

"Whoops, did that slip out?" I said. "Oh well…and awesome-sama…you're crazy."

I got up and skipped in front of the camera. Only one episode left! Aww…I'm feeling sad. Really sad.

"Well, sadly…this is the end of this episode. Series finale is up next!"

"Chris and Piers are out!"

"And so are we! Bye guys!"

"We're clear!"


	19. The Final Episode!

My friends gathered around me and sighed while holding hands with one another. I stood in the middle with Chris and Piers.

"Well guys," I began. "We had some good times together…we had some arguments and some fights. Even pain and suffering brought upon us by moi…"

I heard a few laughs in the crowd. "But still…I love you guys. I always will. Now let's finish this episode up with a bang."

"Oh yeah!" Everyone cheered. I grabbed my IPad and got started.

"First one's from sono. 1, and he asked…"

_well i have to say something for asuka and lili will you two marry moi? and jun-chan -gives her a i pad mini- ipad minis for all girls and lulu, i'm sasahina on psn_

"Marriage?" Both of them asked, completely taken by surprise. "Um…"

"You can't have Asuka!" Hwoarang grabbed Asuka and held her tightly. "She's mine!"

"Sure, why not?" Lili answered the question. "I have no one in mind right now."

"Ooh, an IPad mini!" Jun accepted the gift and bowed with respect. "Thank you!"

"Hey, where's mine?"

Another one was thrown in the crowd and it landed smack into Kaz's face.

"Ouch…thanks…"

I laughed. "Gifts hurt, don't they?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yup…"

"Next one's from sweetlittlemiko, and she asked…"

_Miko: *sniffs softly* wow this is really the final Episode i just want to say i have had so much fun with you guys and i wish you all happy and full filed lives cept Nina and Anne You two can burn and die horrible deaths then i will dance on your graves._

_Lulu: . AWSOME keep up your awsomness I am making you god mother of me and Dante's first child Rave _

_Lars: Take care of Lulu i hope you two are forever happy and you are Rave's God father_

_Kazuya: if you hurt Jun I'll Ripe Your Soul Out much more painfull then getting it back_

_Hwoarang: even though it dident work out i wish you a happy life too oh and here *Hands him a little black box* go get your girl _

_Steve: hope you and your wife live happy and long lives _

_Jin: Stay cool dude your the god father of me and dantes Daughter Angel _

_Asuka: be happy you will always be my fav Tekken Girl and your Angel's Godmama_

_Miko: wow i still can't belive this is the end i'll miss tormenting my most hate people (anne,Nina,Bryon, the old dum ass) *tears up* so i say goodbye to you all live long an prosper!_

_P.S *shoves a Rat down Bryon's Pants*_

"We're gonna be godparents, we're gonna be godparents!" Lars, Asuka, Jin, and I were jumping up and down in joy. Godparents, oh yeah!

"Don't worry, we'll be happy," Lars said, hugging me. "Always."

"Yay!"

"R-rip out my soul?" Kaz held his chest as if he could feel it being ripped out right now. "So mean!"

"Dude…you're the devil. You're automatically evil as hell."

He frowned at me. "You're the devil reincarnated."

I hurled a chair at him. It caught him in his jaw and he flew out of his own seat. I'm not sorry. Hwoarang looked at the black box and then at Asuka. He didn't have to say much after that.

"Thank you!" Steve held up his fist in the air. "I wish the best of luck to you too!"

The reviewer quickly put the rat down Bryan's pants. I laughed at him, especially since he was flipping over everything just to get the rat out.

"GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!"

Chris grabbed a pair of tongs and tried to get the rat out of his pants. He wouldn't stay still for anything.

"Stay still so I can get it out!"

"I CAN'T! IT'S BITING MY BUTT!"

"Okay then…next review's from Duchess K, and she asked…"

_Shit man. Fucking shit dude TT3TT That sucks! _

_Justin: *sucks lollipop* suck whut?_

_Me: Err...? Eeewww.. dude.. get a room!_

_Justin: Whut?_

_Me: Just suck your dick there! Not here!'_

_Justin: But!_

_Me: NOW!_

_Justin: *forever alone face* How can i suck my dick? *cries*_

_Me: Gay! :P_

_._

_._

_Anyways, ehem. I just saw 'Otakubukai' about Jin and hwo-hwo 'fucking'. Fuck that hole, how can ya do that? Butt man? Seriously? *Mental block* Honestly, I'm a bit of a pervert but... Butt man? Sooooo hsifhujsl... :P bleh._

_Steve: Ma man... My cousin doesn't love you anymore. Sorry :P Selena's now in love with Gray from Fairy tail. :P _

_Lulu: BABIEEESSS! _

_Lars: BABIEESS!_

_Steve: *glomps* IMMA TELL YOU DIS BUT I REALLY REALLY LIIIIKKKKEEEE YOOUUUUUUUUUU! SOOO SOOO MUCH! *kisses him*_

_Jin: Dude you suck :P. You've lost your magic. :P Gay.. Muhahaha! 3_

_Selena: KATY!_

_Me: GO BACK BITCH! GO BACK TO GRAYYYY! STEVE IS MIIINEE! :P_

_Imma miss you all fuckers and bitches :P See you in hell ;). Oh and Lee? Persephone is waitin' for you :P Don't make her wait.. muhahahahahaww!_

_Me: *opens ma bathroom* FUCK JUSTINE ! NOT HERE! *faints*_

_Le poof!_

Hwoarang and Jin both started retching and running to the restrooms. Just when the thought was leaving their minds, Katy brings it back. Although, that's pretty funny.

"NOOOOOO-! MY MARRIAGE WAS A LIE-mmph!"

His mouth was closed again when Katy kissed him. Why is there so much conflict!? And I didn't cause it this time! Then…Selena, Steve's wife, came out and pulled her off. I guess that's all she wrote.

"B-babies!?" I blushed. "Um…not right now. Maybe in the future…I'M SO CONFLICTED!"

"Babies will come later," Lars said. "Plus, I don't think having children would be so good. Kaz and Heihachi might try to kill them. And then I have to explain why I killed them…NOT!"

"Good answer. For me, of course. Next review's from gracegrrl007, and she asked…"

_NUUUU. IT'S OVER ;-;_

_Well, time for some final questions._

_Kuma: GRAURRRGHHHH. I think that means "biscuit". Right? Right?! OH CRAP, WHAT DID I SAY?!_

_Anyone who no one ever talks to: Hi! :3_

_Heihachi: DR. KARATE! YOU KILLED MY FATHER AGAIN! (...please tell me you get that reference. Otherwise you'll suck eternally.)_

_Leo: Since it's the last show, I just wanna tell you I love you. It's OK if we're both girls, everyone thinks you're a boy anyways. :3_

_*somewhere in the distance, a group of man-women from various assorted media sob loudly over their misfortune*_

_Lulu: You're amazing. Has anyone ever told you you're amazing? Because you're amazing._

_Jun: Just thought you should know you're amazing too._

_OKAAAY. FOR THE FINAL TIME, THIS HAS BEEN GRACE! PEACE OFF! HWUH! *flings self off a chair*_

"GRRRAAAGH! RAAA!" (You said "fish".)

"I…don't know where that came from." It's official; he sucks.

Leo sat in the corner with a deadpan face. The transvestites(No criticism or ridicule intended) were crying over the fact that they couldn't get with the reviewer.

"Oh god, why…"

"Thank you for the awesomeness! And nice exit!"

Jun showed her thanks by waving. "Thank you!"

"Okay, the last one for this series is from Otakubukai, and he asked…"

_Call me Master Bukai!_

_Le questions:_

_Kazuya, have another kid with Jun._

_Jun, please?_

_Nina, why do you look like Tsunade from Naruto? Are you descendant?_

_Steve, You! YOU! WHY?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU SO MUCH!?_

_Lili, whip your hair back and forth._

_Devil Jin, amma firin' ma lazaaaarrr! KYOFU WO SHITIERU!_

_Jin, why do I keep seeing fics of you and Hwoarang fucking each other?_

_Hwoarang, so, now you have a baby with Asuka, what's his/her name? Are you married? DON'T CHEAT ON SUKI-CHAN OR I'LL KILL AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! DAMMIT!_

_Bob, I wanna bounce on your bouncy stomach too!_

_Lars, do Sephiroth's gay long hair._

_Bryan, did you hook up with Nina now? Or did she just kick the shit out of you?_

_Anna, *le gasp! WHORE! WHORE! MY EYES! MY POOR VIRGIN INNOCENT PURE EYES! THEY ARE BEING DESTROYED BY A WHORE! GAAAAAHH!_

_Miguel, YOU ARE A GOOD BROTHER YOU MAKE ME CRY! AMIGO! WAAAAHHHH_

_Steve, -glomps-_

_Hwoarang, -glomps-_

_Jin, -glomps-_

_Kazuya, -glomps-_

_Lars, -glomps-_

_Lee, -looks at Lee- -blink blink- Am I supposed to glomp you? -SLAP-_

_Am I forgetting someone? Ah._

_Bob, -glomp- -bounces back from bounciness-_

_Last but not least!_

_Lulu, -glomp!- I LOVE YOUR STORY! EVEN THOUGH I'M A STRANGER FROM NOWHERE! I DON'T WANT IT TO END! -bawls- -uses your hair as a tissue- -blows nose- WAAAHHH!_

_-sniff- Mishima family, DOUGIE BEFORE IT ENDS._

_I want this review to be the last question to be asked. Okay? -smiles sweetly- Or else. -shows throwing knives in hand-_

_Thank you! Mwaaaa! Lili! GO TRAVEL THE WORLD WITH ME AND I'LL THROW YOU OFF THE PLANE OR BOAT!_

"No more kids," Kaz said. "It's bad enough I have one kid."

Jun slapped him on his head, furious. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"Ow! …Okay then…"

Nina thought of cosplaying as Tsunade anyway. Now that you mention it, she does look like her.

"I doubt it," She said. "Are we voiced by the same voice actor?"

"I don't think so."

"Whoa now…I'm a married man!" Steve found his self backed up to a wall. "Guys, I need some help!"

Lili whipped her hair back and forth; until we all heard an audible crack. I cringed.

"Ouch…"

Just when Jin and Hwoarang decided to come back…they end up running back to the restroom. Whoo hoo.

"We don't have kids," Asuka said. "I don't plan on having any until I graduate High school!"

Lars disappeared for ten minutes and came back with a long, white wig. He put it on and said, "I'm Sephiroth. Now gimme my long sword, dammit."

"Nope!"

Bryan couldn't focus on his question. The rat was eating his underwear. Chris is still trying to get it out, however. It's not going so well.

Anna just posed as she said, "Embrace the sluttyness! Kaz surely loves it-oof!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Jun whacked her so hard, she skidded across the floor. My god, that was awesome. Miguel hugged the reviewer and cried.

"MY POOR SISTER! WHY JIN, WHY!?"

All of us got glomped. I looked up at the reviewer as they continued to use my hair as a tissue.

"Um…here."

I gave him a tissue box. He gladly accepted it. As I stood up, I saw all the Mishimas douging. I had a sweatdrop over my head. Come on now…

"Since when did you guys learn to dougie?" I asked.

"I don't even know," Lars said. "The same thing about the hallway swimming. I don't even know."

"Creepy…well guys…it's that time. It's time for this to enter the history books…"

Everyone sniffed and sighed. Yeah, it was terrible for me to leave, but this story has run its course. Sorry, guys.

"I guess it's time for me to end this. Christian, you know what to do…"

Christian looked at the camera and smiled. "HEY! WE LOVE YOU GUYS! IF YOU WANNA CONTINUE THIS, WATCH THE RESIDENT EVIL QUESTIONNAIRE!"

Everyone waved at the camera. "We love you guys! We are out!"

"Clear!"

**This is finished! My Resident Evil questionnaire will be up soon! I love my Tekken family, but I have a Resident Evil family too. Lulu is out! Bye peeps!**


End file.
